Keychain Killer
by Bronzern
Summary: In a world where existences of Pokemon and humans were chained into one by a usurper god, brave heroes attempted to free the world from its shackles. However, they quickly learned how powerless they were. The Star Warrior became their only hope, but how many nights could this sole star last?
1. Chapter 1

Out of the left field comes this story. I'm sure my previous viewers aren't expecting this but I'm in a Kirby mood these days, considering how fast the games are coming out. Besides, it's my third favorite franchise. I hope you have decent knowledge of Pokemon and Kirby for better reading experience. If not, Google helps.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **:** **Save Us, Star Warrior!**

It was already 8 o'clock at night.

The fettered firmament gradually came into view. A blistering blood ball rose out of the mountaintops, growing bigger and hotter. After reaching its maximum size, chains from the edges of the heavens shot out and locked the celestial embodiment of bloodshed in place.

The Chained Moon appeared again.

The curfew started and most didn't hesitate to rush inside their homes, even the likes of revenge-fueled fools and night robbers obeyed. Children were locked in their rooms, ears and eyes shut. Doors and windows were locked tight. The same as usual.

Those who refused to behave wisely would be pulled by the hidden ghost Pokemon for interrogation. Only patrol units were allowed to remain. Although, judging from their facial expressions, they preferred to return home if they could. It was a known fact that five guards died on average each night. A huge loss considering the population of Locxin was only ten thousand. The number kept declining each day and so do the pool of talented individuals.

Stationed around the outskirts of the city, the humanoid guards rested near bright lamps and observed the sky.

The red clouds began to surround and revolve around the Chained Moon. Soon enough, _they_ would spawn.

The intel guys at the headquarters scrutinized the wind direction, air resistance, trajectory, speed and countless other indicators to accurately predict the landing sites of _them_. A crucial task that ultimately could be the decisive factor between life and death for many.

Noticeably, a Metagross managed four different computers by himself. He was about to finish the calculation until…

"What?!" The Metagross turned back to his human form, slamming the table with both hands. "This is unprecedented!"

Decades ago, an apocalyptic event wiped out all humans and Pokemon, caused by the wrath of a usurper god. The metal rings of life that coded all living beings were broken apart and rechained by the new god.

To put it simply, the people of Locxin had two bodies but one soul. They weren't a fusion of human and Pokemon but rather a spirit that possessed two bodies and can switch between them freely.

As a human, the Metagross wore a white lab coat and silver glasses. He had blue eyes and short dark purple hair with bangs that swept to the right side of his face. His skin was a bit pale. However, to the jealousy of many, he had an impressive height of 185 centimeters.

Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before sighing, he returned to the screen. Apparently, one of the landing sites was Agna Square, the biggest commercial intersection and residential area in Locxin.

* * *

 **Clockwork Church**

There was one book required by law for every single resident of Locxin to read. It told a story of three legendary heroes that sealed the gory god of chains away in the Sealed Grounds…temporarily.

The three heroes were neither dead or alive. Rather, they turned into stone statues and rested on their respective altars to keep the chain god chained, ironically.

Unfortunately, one of these altars already got destroyed by _them_. The creatures of the night would target the next statue, which was inside Clockwork Church, not far away from the center of Agna Square.

On the church spire, a giant Roman clock fitted inside a purple crescent moon structure. The moon shot a beam to the Sealed Grounds.

Inside the church, we could see smaller versions of the clock attached to each pillar. In Locxin, this procedure was sacred. In fact, clocks and watches were very popular. You could find one anywhere.

If connected together, two gigantic glass stained windows depicted a Lunala with eyes closed and wings folded as if it was just sleeping. Between them was the statue, impressive in size but colorless.

A middle-age man knelt before the altar with two staffs. His right hand held a dark blue hilt topped with the Adamant Orb, fitting inside the crescent moon like the clock. The other got a light blue hilt and Lustrous Orb, bits of water orbited around it like a solar system.

The man emanated dying persistent hope. He gripped his weapons tightly but often loosened after long moments of concentration and praying. He had light blue eyes and dark blue hair, well combed regular cut. Wearing a golden enchanted wizard robe and hood, he stood out.

There was no hiding it, he was the legendary Pokemon Dialga. In Locxin, being born as a legendary Pokemon was considered a rare mutation with odds equivalent to Shiny Pokemon. There were some breeding tricks to increase it, but they were often not talked about. It was a controversial topic.

Dialga softly sang his pleas solemnly. Light from the windows illuminated his melancholic face, showing the downward eyes that stared at two rings on his ring fingers. Diamond on left, pearl on right.

"Do reach me fast, free me from this sorrowful land." Dialga stretched the last syllable slightly.

"Times don't change unless you arrive. With hand to hand…" The song seemed slow while the time traveled fast.

"…we can change everything. Free the world from its shackles." Dialga raised his voice a little.

"Lalalalalala, Lalala, star warrior, save us, our savior." This song got a very distinct rhythm to it.

"Lololo, Lololo, Lolo-lo-lo, push us out of these chained boxes." Dialga sounded a bit awkward singing these parts. He tried to make his voice younger to little success.

"Falala, Fololo, Falala, Fololo." Dialga sped up a little.

"Little bird, is there any difference between the sky and your little cage?" This didn't sound rhetorical.

"Are we all the same? Do we all suffer the same fate? Will history repeat itself? Would my eighteen years of prayers be wasted?" Dialga lifted his head and eyes to the ceiling of the church wishfully.

"Do reach me fast-" Dialga was about to repeat until he received a call. He tapped his earpiece to communicate.

"Special Unit D Leader Diamond, this is Meta! Emergency! A group of Keylers will spawn near the church!" Meta alerted urgently. "Exterminate them and protect the statue at all costs."

Diamond widened his eyes as he rushed outside, eyeing the Chained Moon with anxiety.

The chains started squeezing the blood out of the bleeding moon. Like a dying slave, it coughed gooey, thick blood-like substance all over. Something stirred up an abnormal red wind, controlling the landing sites.

"I'm going to call for all available reinforcements. Stall them out." Meta maintained semi-calmness in his voice before rapidly making calls.

"Roger that." Diamond ended, eyes following the falling blood intently.

Just outside the church, on a plaza road leading to the intersection, blood splattered on the ground. Five puddles were formed and five underworldly creatures jumped out.

They were known as Keylers. Just like a normal Locxin person, they had a humanoid and Pokemon form as well as genders. One big difference though, they had only one desire—destroy.

As a human, all Keylers wore a Klefki's face mask. They had a blood-like liquid body and steel armor covering them like clothes. The only thing distinguishing their genders was their hair. Short spiky blood hair for male and long, straight hair for female.

Each of them wielded a different weapon, all gray colored. One was armed with a key-shaped sword with sharp edges on both sides, hilt chained to his right hand. The second held a big keychain that functioned as a boomerang with four keys. The next spun around a chain with the end connecting to a hammerhead. The other shot a spear out of her left palm, linked by chain. The last wielded dual scythes connected to both palms.

"Dual scythes?" Diamond showed surprise in his voice. "Do your worst." He stretched his legs out, ready to move.

Red pupils flashed out of Chainscythes' mask and the other four rushed ahead of him while he observed with arms folded.

"I'll stop you dead!" Diamond twirled his time staff and a golden clock appeared overhead, ringing. The move Clock Out froze the time of nearby enemies. The four Keylers got trapped and Diamond changed into his Dialga form before stomping them, causing Earthquake.

A soundly shockwave shook the ground and wind messed up Chainscythes' hair. Obviously, he didn't care. Rather, he focused on observing his opponent.

That was a decent display of battle prowess. Pokemon and humans had different move-sets. Switching between them was essential. While there was no limit to how many moves a human can learn, they required a weapon and lacked an ability.

Chainscythes noticed that Dialga was exerting Pressure, an ability that accelerated fatigue rate of nearby enemies. Immediately, the calm Keyler went on the offensive.

He jumped and extended both scythes at Diamond who quickly turned human and jumped back.

Unexpectedly, Chainscythes used his scythes like hookshots, projecting himself toward Diamond with incredible speed and kicked him in the chest.

Diamond yelped as he got knocked inside the church. The four Keylers recovered and entered alongside their leader. Quickly getting back to his feet, Diamond tried to use another Clock Out.

Sadly, Chainscythes turned Klefki and erected Crafty Shield, a team barrier that nullify all status moves. Diamond's right eye twitched in heating stress before blazing up with hope as two fiery figures charged toward the church.

"Master Diamond, reinforcements reporting for duty!" Blaziken energized in a burning voice, engulfed by Flame Charge.

"Let me go ham on 'em!" Emboar spoke in a deep voice, breaking through the church with his partner.

Flame Charge gave the user speed boosts while they were engulfed in flames. Hence, the two arrived before everyone else. However, it also had drawbacks. While in Flame Charge, the user's agility got crippled, reducing their ability to make sharp turns.

Needless to say, the Conkeldurr guys got work to do tomorrow, fixing the broken church walls. Even worse, all Keylers jumped away from the linear attacks to the side aisles safely. Another sad day for taxpayers.

The two deactivated Flame Charge as they got near Diamond, positioning themselves like his bodyguards.

"More reinforcements are coming. But we hope to be enough for now." Blaziken informed, locking his eyes on the Keylers.

"Good. Men, we shall protect the statue with our lives." Diamond connected both orbs together and created Distortion Barrier, blurring reality, time and space around the statue. "Over my dead body, Keylers."

Klefki pointed his keys at the three and the four attacked. The calm Keyler then turned back to see more reinforcements coming. He chained all available entrances with Fairy Lock. Due to his Bloody Prankster ability, his status moves received a wide range of buffs. From reduced cooldown and energy consumption for Crafty Shield to ghost type-blockage and long-lasting effect for Fairy Lock.

"Feel the burn." Emboar created a ring of bluish flames and blasted Will-o-Wisps at them. This move would inflict Burn, dealing continuous damage and cutting their Attack. Reflexively, Klefki blocked it with Crafty Shield.

"Oi, not fair!" Emboar turned human, a chubby full-metal knight with sword and shield. He shielded the relentless sword slashes from Keysword and deflected Keychainerang's keychain with his broadsword.

"I'll take that troublemaker down." Blaziken stopped dodging Chammer's swings and kicked his chammer away blazingly. After a Blaze Kick against his face, there was an opening to attack the Klefki.

Suddenly, Chainspear made her ambush from under the seats, trying to impale Blaziken.

"Watch out!" Diamond blasted her away with Time Beam: the time gear projectile would stop the enemy's time after multiple uses.

"Thanks. Now, here's his demise. Hyah." Blaziken aimed Blaze Kick at the Klefki, betting on getting that lucky Burn.

However, Klefki outsmarted him by shooting Mirror Shot at Blaziken's eyes, blinding him momentarily. After the attack missed, Klefki rushed over to his left ear and drastically reduced his Sp. Def with a harsh Metal Sound.

Seeing this opportunity, Keysword and Keychainerang changed their target. They each blasted a ball of bloody fairy energy shaped like a full moon, called Blood Blast. Blaziken screamed in pain as he took major damage, coughing out blood.

"Hang in there!" Diamond hastily cast Lustrous Bubble, putting Blaziken inside a regenerative and protective water spell.

"Thank…you." Blaziken slumped inside the bubble, exhausted. Threateningly, Chammer and Chainspear tried to burst his bubble. Emboar hurried to help his friend.

"For a bunch of soulless creeps, y'all know a thing or two about teamwork. However, you'll never have heart like we do!" Emboar roared and switched into a fire pig before stomping the ground with Bulldoze, decreasing their Speed.

Klefki commanded Keychainerang to switch their roles. Afterwards, Chainscythes threw out both scythes and locked Emboar's legs in place. Diamond was too preoccupied with Keysword to help. Not to mention the energy used to maintain Lustrous Bubble.

Chainscythes pulled and Emboar toppled. Chammer capitalized this chance to whack his back black and blue.

"N-no. We can't…lose." Diamond short-breathed, blocking Keysword's strikes to no end.

The situation was hopeless to say the least.

Chainspear kept poking the bubble, terrifying Blaziken.

Chainscythes restricted Emboar's mobility as Chammer tortured him.

Klefki maintained Fairy Lock, stopping the reinforcements.

Since so many reinforced guards were called, the patrol units at the outskirts were outnumbered, leaving a large number of Keylers roaming free. They broke into people's homes and killed them…

Worst of all, the reinforcements outside didn't watch their backs and got slaughtered one by one as the Keylers got their reinforcements instead.

It was a chain effect really; would tonight go down as one of the worst tragedies in history books?

"Please save us…Kirby." Diamond made his final plea as he was slowly overwhelmed.

* * *

 **King Dedede** **'** **s Castle**

A penguin was sitting on a throne with his snail lackey by his side. They were King Dedede and Escargoon respectively.

King Dedede opened his monitor to contact Nightmare Enterprises. No doubt the dededestructive king wanted to order monsters for his selfish schemes once again.

"How can I help you, King Dedede?" NME Salesman said with a bright smile and charming voice.

"I need a monster to CLOBBAH DAT DERE Kirby." King Dedede ordered with his dededelightful voice.

"That's what we do best at NME." NME Salesman showed both hands in a celebratory pose.

"You'd better get it with a money back guarantee!" Escargoon advised earnestly to no avail as usual.

Thus, began an ordinary day for Kirby…

* * *

 **Kirby** **'** **s House**

It was a cozy little dome house with basic and minimal interior. Yet, it was probably more welcoming than any mansion out there. A small fireplace provided warmth as rings of smoke rose up the tiny chimney. A window gave a beautiful view on the green, fine fields.

Any normal Locxin person would prefer to live here. Very small but most could manage. The object of envy was definitely the starry blanket. There was no such thing as stars in Locxin. Only blood clouds and the Chained Moon.

Surprisingly, the Star Warrior wasn't the one sleeping inside. Rather, an obnoxious yellow bird named Tokkori.

Knock! Knock!

"Put a sock in it!" Tokkori covered his face with 'his' blanket after rudely yelling at the guest. "Can't a bird get any sleep?"

The knocking sound got louder. Tokkori groaned before crankily getting out of bed.

"Hey, deafy! Can't you hear? Whatever you're sellin', I ain't buyin'. Now, put an egg in your shoe and-" Tokkori realized just then that this was no ordinary visitor.

It was Masher, one of Nightmare Enterprises' monsters. A red cylindrical robot with a golden spike helmet, double the size of Kirby's house. It wielded a heavy flail and wore black shoulder pads. In addition, it got a cross on its body.

Crouching down and staring at Tokkori with its intimidating V-shaped visor sensor, the bird turned pale.

"Heh heh, I c-can bring you to Kirby. Just don't touch my feathers." Tokkori negotiated apprehensively.

Masher lifted its flail up and Tokkori flew away, squawking. The monster chased Tokkori and eventually found Kirby sleeping under a tree, daydreaming about food.

"Open your peepers, pinky! We got company." Tokkori shook Kirby awake before hiding behind his back.

"Poyo?" Kirby yawned as he slowly came to his senses only to see the flail coming for his face.

At that moment, a rift between space and time was opened underneath the three. Before Masher could mash dat dere Kirby, the three got sucked in.

Tokkori and Kirby both screamed in shock as their voices echoed throughout the wormhole.

* * *

 **Clockwork Church**

"Argh!" Diamond eventually fell. He tried to get back up with the support of his staffs. However, Keysword swept them away with a low kick. He then stepped on Diamond's head disparagingly in a sheer act of dominance.

Diamond gritted his teeth as he clawed the ground.

"I won't let you prevail!" Diamond turned into Dialga with the last of his strength and tackled Keysword away.

"You killed far too many of us… You destroyed our homes… I'll kill you!" Diamond snapped into rage, tears falling from his eyes as he rammed recklessly right at the Keylers.

"Master!…" Blaziken exclaimed in surprise before clenching his fist and punched through the bubble into Chainspear's face. Even though the bubble exploded, it was a great distraction.

Emboar grabbed hold of the chains and tried to swing Chainscythes into a pillar. The Keyler immediately let go of his legs.

The three grouped together as they made their last stand in critical condition.

"Gimme orders and I carry 'em out." Emboar glanced at Diamond.

"What shall we do?" Blaziken did the same but with more worry.

Diamond switched back and retrieved his staffs. "Simple, we fight. Fight until the end. If there's no star in the sky, we won't pray for one to suddenly appear anymore. We'll be one instead!" Diamond rallied their spirits.

His voice was heard.

A crack in the sky opened and a star appeared. A shooting star named…Masher.

Masher's heavy body descended down in a flash like a flaming meteor. Its system seemed to be malfunctioning as it lost control and crashed into the Keylers outside of the church, killing them all. No casualties as all the reinforced guards were already dead.

Tokkori followed suit, falling down someone's chimney.

"Something smells like turkey." Tokkori sniffed. He then widened his eyes. "Hot, hot, hot! I ain't a baked bird, you hear? Help!"

Unlike them, Kirby floated down gently. At first, he mistook blood for tomatoes sauce and licked his lips. They reminded him of Maxim Tomatoes, his favorite food. Upon closer look though, Kirby saw they were coming from the dead bodies and lost his appetite.

"Poyo?" Kirby nudged a dead body. It was cold, limp and lifeless. The pink puffball immediately became horrified. He wasn't used to something like this in Dream Land. Sure, Kirby annihilated a lot of monsters but…

Just then, Keysword rushed out of the church and tried to take him down. Big mistake.

Kirby merely sucked him in. The Star Warrior transformed into Keyler Kirby. He wore a Klefki mask over his right eye. The Keyler ability allowed him to summon any combinations of two Keyler weapons as well as using all of their available humanoid skills. In this case, Kirby picked dual keyswords.

The three wounded guards scrammed out, showing positive reactions toward Kirby's arrival. Diamond grinned glitteringly like a gemstone. Kirby was one of the most popular franchises in Locxin. A franchise filled with sweet nostalgia for many. Diamond always knew Kirby wasn't just a fictional character as the manipulator of time and space.

However, just like any other series, Kirby got fans and haters.

The three quickly ran behind Kirby, relying on his protection as the four Keylers surged out.

"No time to explain. Please save us." Diamond pleaded genuinely. Kirby nodded and engaged in combat determinedly while Diamond and the rest recovered inside the bubbles.

Chainscythes analyzed the pink alien's battle skills as Chammer and Chainspear threw themselves at our wholesome boy.

Kirby blasted Chammer into oblivion with Blood Blast and rolled away from Chainspear's stab before performing an Upward Slash and Sword Dive combo against her.

The Keyler ability was like a powered-up package of Kirby's old abilities. Therefore, he could use them naturally like an expert straight away. The biggest takeaway from this, however, was the fact that Kirby dealt massive damage even with resistance in favor of the Keylers.

Chainscythes finished forming a strategy. First, he ordered Klefki to use Imprison, restricting Kirby's ability to use blood energy altogether. Second, he threw both scythes out, blood energy transforming them into giant claws. Kirby floated up quickly and barely dodged Reaper Claws, exhaling after the scythes were pulled back.

Since Imprison didn't prevent Kirby from attacking normally, he rushed to stab Klefki before finishing with spin attack. Only one Keyler remained, an elite one, however.

Chainscythes performed a horizontal slash, which Kirby ducked easily considering his height.

The Star Warrior countered with Upward Slash. Unfortunately, Chainscythes kicked Kirby away faster. Although, the damage wasn't enough to knock the copy ability out.

Seeing Kirby in trouble, Dialga removed the bubbles and cast Chrono Cure. Magical blue light removed all of Kirby's negative status effects and special conditions.

Wasting no time, Kirby changed his right weapon into a keychain and utilized the move Keynado.

Chainscythes knew this tricky move well. The red tornado served serious multi-hit damage. However, it got one weakness. Before its returning trip, the keychain would need to recharge blood energy.

Chainscythes dashed away before turning back to attack it. Shockingly, it disappeared…

Kirby switched to chainspear and shot it out to pierce through Chainscythes before pulling him close for the finishing attack. The Star Warrior stabbed through Chainscythes with the keysword before turning it like unlocking a door. This was called Unlock Death.

The three watched in awe as Chainscythes exploded, all thanks to Kirby.

"You'd it, lil guy! You showed 'em who's boss." Emboar praised and lifted Kirby up on his shoulder. The puffball chuckled happily.

"I wasn't aware that Kirby's this edgy. This isn't what I expected." Blaziken commented from a distance, pointing at the mask specifically.

"You haven't seen the early Kirby commercials, haven't you? Ever played the games?" Dialga asked curiously with a knowing look.

"Unfortunately, no. What's next? Organize the funeral for these brave guards?" Blaziken looked at the corpses with sorrow before turning human and removed his helmet, bowing respectfully.

He was a skinny knight with a claymore sheathed behind his back. His hair was curly, red on the front, orange on back.

"First, I think we got some explaining to do. Kirby deserves to know what he's getting himself into." Diamond held his chin, preparing his explanation.

"Fair enough." Blaziken nodded, eyeing the dead guards guiltily. Some were flattened by Masher, bet their corpses wouldn't look good.

Speaking of Masher…

An abrupt wind breezed through the night. A red shadow darted across the sky, dropping a Keyler mask down on the broken monster.

"What the hell?!" Emboar yelled out in frustration. Kirby looked confused.

"This doesn't look good." Diamond sweated, looking up for any signs of the culprit. Miserably, nothing.

The mask wrapped around Masher's visor and revitalized it. Activating its shoe jets, Masher rocketed to the sky and howled.

* * *

 **Boss Battle 1** **:** **Keyler Masher**

 **Recommended Music** **:** **Super Mario Odyssey** **'** **s Madame Broode Battle**

* * *

Masher spun around and hurled its flail down, targeting Kirby exclusively.

"Gotcha, lil guy!" Emboar grabbed Kirby and ran, avoiding the spike ball.

"Masher's coming down. Now's our chance!" Diamond indicated, attacking with fully-charged Time Beam. The clock meter filled up faster against airborne opponents.

Emboar placed Kirby down and burned it with Will-o-Wisp. Blaziken finished the combo with Flaming Slash, dealing additional damage because of Burn.

Masher quickly snuffed the burns and grabbed the flail, blood energy flowing through the entire weapon. Automatically, the spike ball pounced on Kirby like a mad chain dog.

"Poyo, poyo poyo." Kirby vocalized his fear as he flapped his arms, flying away fast.

Masher flew up and chased Kirby, continuing the move Masher Chomp. The puffball defended himself by throwing two keychains. However, they weren't very effective against Masher's armor.

Emboar tried to help Kirby by using Fire Blast at Masher. It didn't deal much damage.

"Damn, that piece of junk is tough." Emboar frowned frustratingly. A relaxed hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Master got this in the bag. Save your attacks." Blaziken turned to Diamond admiringly, who fired another fully-charged Time Beam.

Blaziken and Emboar smiled with anticipation. Just one more fully-charged Time Beam and the clock meter would be full.

Diamond concentrated and shot the last Time Beam with precision, smiling triumphantly.

Masher got a surprise for them though. Its cross emblem radiated Blood Barrier, nullifying all negative special effects and status conditions.

"Hell no! What we supposed to do?" Emboar scratched his head furiously. Blaziken looked flustered.

"Masher isn't capable of this in the anime or games." Diamond clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know…"

They looked disappointed, unable to create a solid plan…yet.

When Masher got close enough to Kirby, eyes and mouth formed on the spike ball's face. The eyes shot blood lasers at Kirby, blasting him down before swooping to chomp him.

Kirby got chewed and spat out, crying in pain. Diamond winced, thinking that perhaps it should be him in Kirby's place. After all, it would be tougher to chew a Dialga like a marshmallow. His eyes then lightened up.

"Shoot Focus Blast at Kirby, give him the fighter ability now! I got a plan." Diamond ordered with confidence.

Gazing into Diamond's reassuring eyes, Blaziken obeyed doubtlessly. "Inhale, Kirby!"

Kirby, who was about to retrieve his Keyler ability, turned around and inhaled the Focus Blast instead, gaining his iconic fighter headband.

"Now, hit and run, Kirby! We've your back." Diamond directed.

Kirby listened and sprinted away from the chomping attack, jumping left and right to dodge lasers before momentarily shooting Vulcan Jabs. The other three chipped away Masher's health slowly from behind.

Fuming, Masher blasted lasers in a rapid succession after it kept missing. Kirby blocked in fear, knowing he couldn't dodge them all.

"Don't worry! We've your back, remember?" Emboar reassured, linking Kirby to his shield with green magic. The defensive art Damage Divide split damage equally among linked allies.

The explosions made clouds of smoke. Believing Kirby to be a goner for sure, Masher turned to the three cockily. This gave Kirby the perfect chance to charge Giga Force Blast and shot it at Masher's back, making a nasty dent.

Masher immediately turned back to chase Kirby with Masher Chomp, pushing its shoe jets to the limit.

"Masher's at low enough health. Time to finish this." Diamond addressed Blaziken, gesturing for them to execute the final part of the plan.

Blaziken, in his Pokemon form, grabbed Diamond's legs and spun around before chucking him toward Masher.

Diamond channeled his energy into both staffs. Upon getting close to Masher's back, he used Adamant Boost to double Kirby's Attack, albeit also halving Sp. Atk. Then, he proceeded to send out pearl white energy in a move called Space Switch at Kirby.

Before Masher could chomp Kirby, Diamond took his place and used his mighty Dialga feet to push the spiky teeth away.

Kirby felt his fists hardened and stiffened, as if they turned into gemstones. The pink fighter stared at Masher's damaged back, knowing what he had to do.

"Poyo!" Kirby performed a spectacular, shiny uppercut. Rising Break pierced through Masher's armor. Red lights flashed out before the monster exploded for good.

Kirby landed and did his little victory dance before the situation settled in. This wasn't the best time to celebrate…

Blaziken made calls, presumably to the headquarters, cleaners and funeral directors.

Kirby looked down in sadness, innocent to this level of brutality and gore.

"Hey, don't be sad. None of this is your fault." Diamond crouched next to him. "You might be new to this kind of thing but… It happens every night." He spoke in a mournful yet slightly desensitized manner.

Kirby didn't look any better.

Diamond sighed. "I know you didn't choose to get involved in any of this yourself. Therefore, I can't be mad if you choose to leave. However, do know that everyone will be happy beyond words if you stay. We are developing a machine that can destroy the bad guy. However, we need you to power it up. It should be finished in…three weeks." He came up with an optimistic estimation. "So, what's your choice?"

Kirby viewed the starless sky. The crack was still wide-open and he could return to Dreamland whenever he wanted…hopefully. However, the bloody atmosphere and the Chained Moon scared the young boy. Were the weird strangers of this world worth saving? Risking his life for what?

Seeing his hesitation, Diamond played his trump card.

"Kirby, imagine years' worth of delicious yummy cakes, sweets, deserts, tomatoes and food everyone will give you in return for saving them." Diamond persuaded exaggeratingly and Kirby watered his mouth.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby jumped up and down in excitement. Everyone chuckled at Kirby's straightforward food-loving attitude.

"Hopefully, starvation doesn't become an issue…" Diamond had a quiet, nervous chuckle. Suddenly, he got a call.

Tapping his earpiece to receive it, he heard the voice he knew extremely well. The voice of a late adolescent girl.

"Dad, are you okay?! I just heard that they attacked Clockwork Church. I thought that… I thought that…" She spoke in a brittle voice.

"Altarigia, everything is okay. I might get older, but definitely not weaker." Diamond assured, touched by her caring concern. "Besides, Kirby is here."

"Kirby?!" Altarigia was astonished.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. It's a miracle. Want to see him? I'm thinking that we should meet at a nice ramen restaurant. Yeah, that one. Reminds me of Kawasaki's place. The food's dirt cheap and Kirby might like it. See you soon, my lovely daughter." Diamond finished the call.

After the curfew's over, the three brought Kirby to Chef Ocyaki's place. It oozed oriental charm and conditional coziness with sliding bamboo doors, tiny tables, cushion seats and banners with strange symbols.

The Octillery chef was rather lousy. His cooking skills were mediocre at best to put it politely. To his credit, he got a generous heart. One L-bill could buy a bowl of ramen. Somehow, the restaurant managed to stay in business despite the clear lack of profit margins and poor customer reviews.

With no staff, he did everything by himself. He cooked as a Pokemon, accepting orders humanly. Just your average fair guy with creamy tentacles-like hair in a chef's uniform.

Ocyaki quickly returned to the kitchen with a delightful face. Apparently, Kirby ordered everything on the menu. Diamond got the right idea eating here, otherwise…

Not long after, Altarigia arrived. She inherited her father's light blue eyes and light skin tone. Her long light blue hair fell to her waist. Peculiarly, she got two feathery white tufts of hair to the sides. For her body, she was slender and flat-chested.

The Altaria girl wore a long sky-blue dress with fluffy cloud hems, alongside white pants and silver sneakers.

"Hi!" Kirby greeted the new stranger, waving his hand.

"Hi." Altarigia returned the gesture shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Kirby. You might not know this but, I'm a big fan of yours. Um, you can call me Ali."

"Al-li." Kirby pronounced with some difficulty.

"Oh, introductions, introductions. How'd I forget?" Diamond rubbed his head sheepishly. "My name is Diamond, yeah named after a literal gemstone. A big fan as well."

"I'm Bon. Don't really know much about you, honestly." Bon admitted, shrugging before sipping his hot tea.

"And I'm Gruth. I don't mind if you forget it, lil' guy." Gruth sounded casual and friendly. Without his helmet on, his bowl-cut dark brown hair and moustache were revealed.

"Dee-ah-mon, Bonk, Ga-rood." Kirby butchered their names, creating laughter all around. "Kirby!" After introductions were done with, the topic changed.

Altarigia was tense throughout the conversation about the recent battle. Thankfully, the food arrived and it ended. Ignoring everything else, Kirby slurped up bowl after bowl. Even though the young boy lacked manners, the rest didn't mind much.

Compared to Kirby who seemingly loved Chef Ocyaki's food, the rest were eating sluggishly. Particularly, Altarigia spiraled the noodles in a trance. Sure, the food was bland and tasteless. The meat of non-Pokemon animal was also seasoned poorly. However, something else bothered her.

"Kirby, here." Altarigia pushed her bowl to Kirby, who gave a confused look. "I'm not hungry. You can have it. Consider it thanks for saving my father."

Upon hearing this, Diamond placed his chopsticks down.

"Ali, I will be safe. Please don't be anxious." Diamond reassured, almost in a pleading manner for her to relax.

"You know what happened to Mom…" Altarigia restored a painful memory, one which traumatized Diamond night after regretful night.

Diamond's eyes drowned in sorrow, gazing ever so tightly down on the pearl ring. Kirby watched worriedly.

Altarigia saw his expression and felt guilty. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay… I'm fine. Eh?" Diamond widened his eyes when Kirby pushed a ramen bowl toward him. "For me?" He pointed to himself.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

"What a cutie. Lil' guy wants to cheer you up." Gruth commented.

"T-thanks." Diamond didn't know how to react. Kirby had shared food before but this was still a rare sight. The puffball really knew how to lighten the mood…by forcing extra Ocyaki's junk down someone's throat. Diamond couldn't refuse as that would be rude.

Ocyaki was called over after they finished the meal. The chef counted all the bowls and drinks, adding them up to a grand total of 145 L-bill, which he rounded down to 100 L-bill. A special hero discount apparently.

Diamond paid for everything. Bon easily looked the most grateful.

"Please come again!" Ocyaki bowed before carrying the gigantic stacks of bowls to wash, grunting.

Once they were outside, Gruth and Bon bid their farewells.

"Bye, lil' guy, we might not see each other for a long while." Gruth rubbed Kirby's head, forcing out a smile. "Be a good boy, will ya?"

"Poyo?" Kirby looked puzzled.

"You see…" Bon started to explain. "We are just random grunts that have gotten a transfer order to Ilios Province not long ago. You will be with Master Diamond and his special unit, so show some pride and don't concern yourself with us low-ranking guards." He averted his eyes.

Although Bon sounded cold, he had a reason. Living as a guard meant chaining your life next to death. Perhaps it didn't sound so bad, ignoring that god was the opponent.

"Men, I won't forget your bravery." Diamond saluted.

"It's an honor fighting alongside you, Master. I won't forget it." Bon saluted respectfully.

"Bye, lil' guy." Gruth waved.

"Poyo." Kirby waved back, quite sad to part ways with his new friends.

Diamond and Altarigia guided Kirby to his new home in Selinia Province, a house located close to Plaza Park. The public park where trees and pathways were chained together, tying the fountain in the middle.

Along the way, Altarigia shed light to a significant matter.

"The headquarters are shuffling people around again? Is that why Chester and Chenryl are returning?" Altarigia asked, looking up to her father.

"Um, yes." Diamond looked around before he began criticizing openly. "They're exchanging the weak guards here for the strong ones there because Ilios Province is now pretty safe. Quite counteractive to be honest. Sure, stronger guards come here but, at what cost? Most of them are forced to leave their hometown. They'll be homesick and I'm sure as hell they won't give their all to protect Selinia strangers."

Kirby looked curious and baffled.

Diamond decided to cater his curiosity, customizing the content to suit him. "Kirby, you'll meet new friends tomorrow. Fun fact, you aren't the only new member to join our little family of four. There's also the Grovyle prodigy that took down an entire group of Keylers by himself."

"So, he is really joining us…" Altarigia covered her embarrassed, red cheeks.

"I know you two had a history together. However, start things afresh, okay? Make him feel at home." Diamond thought about teasing her but didn't pursue it. Altarigia nodded obediently in response.

The three eventually reached their home. A typical ghost-proof house with two floors. The second floor's balcony gave a breathtakingly creepy view of the Chained Moon.

Altarigia unlocked the tall steel gates and Kirby waddled excitedly into the front yard. Noticeably, a tree cavity allured the boy with familiarity. It reminded him of Tokkori's nest. Kirby decided to sleep there for the night.

Diamond and Altarigia had no objections but they seemed amused.

"Good night, Kirby." Both of them said one after another.

"Poyo." Kirby yawned before soon falling asleep.

Diamond disrobed, revealing the black suit underneath. Altarigia took the golden robe off his hands, evoking a smile naturally on his face. Diamond delved into his right pocket for an electronic keycard. Using normal steel keys was a taboo in Locxin.

Diamond slid the card through the lock and opened the door with a different hand. Strangely, his hands felt colder than usual. An omen he noticed but didn't make a big deal of.

Tonight, a star shined in the sky for the first time. However, would this star satisfy the people's hopes and change the course of history, defying the very fate the chain god desired? Or would Kirby fall like the countless guards before him? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **Nightmare Fortress**

"Interesting." NME Salesman smirked as he watched the footage one of Nightmare Enterprises drones had captured.

"Looks like it's time for Nightmare Enterprises to branch out into new worlds. Huhuhu, let's see if I can trick Big D into donating a large sum of D-bills for our magnificent conquest." NME Salesman rubbed his hand eagerly. "But first, time to report this to Nightmare…"

* * *

 **Extra Information**

Diamond: Age-46 Height-180 cm

Altarigia: Age-19 Height-174 cm

Bon: Age-28 Height-177 cm

Gruth: Age-31 Height-168 cm

Ocyaki Age-23 Height-175 cm

Meta Age-22 Height-185 cm

* * *

The combat introduction chapter's now done. I'm sure you have many questions. However, be patient. I will explain things when they are necessary.

This story has a focus on combat over plot. I actually cut down a lot of words in this chapter to maintain the exciting fast-paced feel of it.

I advise you to use your own imagination to fill the gaps. Details like wind blowing against someone's hair won't be mentioned often. I will also reduce the frequency of redundant details (form changing, ability knockouts, putting their weapons away as the fight's over etc.) as the story progresses. Keep an eye on the "s", it tells the difference between a normal and elite Keyler. Also, experiment with camera angles and try to play the fight like an animated cutscene for optimal experience.

The Kirby Universe in this story is sort of a mix between the games and anime. King Dedede is the only one who can speak in full capital word because his voice is better than everyone else (my bias). Normally, it's not my style.

Spoiler warning, certain Kirby final bosses will be spoiled. Kirby fans, keep track of the chapter titles. It won't be easy as the Kirby games to figure out the final boss though. Lesser known Kirby characters will also join the fight. I will keep their identities as surprises.

For the music recommendations, feel free to choose your own. I don't mind.

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't give this story to my editor since it isn't intended to be released before my other future stories. I will let him decide if he wants to proofread or not.

The story will be updated slowly. However, I promise that I will never abandon it as long as I live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Whip Cream**

 **Sealed Grounds**

In the heart of Locxin, four confined chambers unchained the courageous souls' inner cowardice.

A forest of snag trees with dangling decapitated heads inside chain nooses to the west…

Wasteland of screaming skeletons in the east…

North mountaintops shivered under the Chained Moon…

Path of debris and broken tanks down the south…

Blood vessel streams circulated complexly between the chambers.

Three magical pillars used to form an inverted triangle, binding the chain god together. Dismally, only two stood tall as one crumbled into dust.

Moonlit and sunlit chains, connected to their respective pillars, imprisoned the chain god with strenuous effort.

God was a young man of eternal youth. He wore ragged pants, a keyring and…nothing else. His six pack and superhuman muscles aggrandized his appearance beyond a mere mortal. His rusty gray hair fell loosely to shoulder-length. Fittingly, he also had red thick locks of hair chained together. Similarly, his eyes were red. Abnormally, his belly button took shape of a keyhole and his body skin was grayish.

Without first-hand experience, some might expect a ravaging man beast that thrashed and writhed against the chains. In reality, the chain god closed his eyes calmly and replayed past memories.

In his first memory, two young adults sat together by the riverside with their Pokemon. The boy got a Klefki and the girl owned an Altaria. The two humans held each other's hand, gazing into the other's eyes like a loving couple.

The second wasn't a happy one. An opulent man came and pulled his daughter away forcefully, saying the poor boy was unworthy.

In the third, the girl sent the boy an invitation heavy-heartedly for her marriage with a rich guy.

In the next one, the boy was placed inside a human test tube alongside his Klefki.

Noticeably, the memories became blurrier and vaguer as the chain god rappelled down the agony abyss. Although, the last one was strangely the clearest despite being the most painful of them all…

* * *

 **The Past**

People generated buzz in the high-end hotel as two affluent families' link was about to be solidified. Invited guests quickly filled the banquet hall, gossiping and glancing at the loveless couple. The bride faked a smile for the occasion while the groom kept his serious and brooding face. In contrast, their Altaria and Grovyle were having a great time together.

The bride sighed, staring at the window wishfully.

Outside, people murmured and pointed at a crummy hooded figure who obstructed the entrance with his hands in his pockets. He lifted his head up, eyeing the upper floors. What he imagined…afflicted him. Lifting his hands up, he tenderly rotated two keyrings on his right ring finger so they aligned.

Eventually, a security guard and his Machamp partner came over. Their interruption provoked a nasty glare from the suspicious man.

"Excuse me, sir. Please move out of the-" Before the polite guard could finish, the man dashed past him.

The guard quickly alerted the others with his radio as Machamp chased after the intruder. However, he got inside the elevator and closed it too fast.

Still, the hotel security was one step ahead as they shut down the intruder's elevator.

Unprecedentedly, the intruder shot chains out of his palms, roping the elevator and looping around the sheave. He then proceeded to pull the elevator up manually to the designated floor.

Security had a heart attack before sending more guards to intercept the intruder. Their legs shook as sounds of chains got louder and scarier. Bulky and powerful fighting type Pokemon crowded around the elevator door, ill-prepared.

Two chainscythes pierced through the door, opening it before letting Blood Blast out as a surprise. No one could withstand the attack.

The intruder ran over countless fainted bodies toward the banquet hall. With a mighty kick, he interrupted the marriage soundly. The guests all froze, sliding their eyeballs to the madman.

"Die!" The intruder jumped up and shot a chainspear at the groom, grinning bloodthirstily. The bride gasped.

The groom bent his knees, turned his head away and raised his hands to block fearfully. His death was inevitable, but this wasn't it.

The bride pushed him out of the way and took the killing blow instead. The spearhead stabbed her heart exactly. The memory stopped in monumental silence before god resumed hesitantly.

"Ahhhhh! No, Keymi, why?!" The broken man retracted the spear and rushed over to hold her body, his eyes drowned in denial and cheeks soaked in shock.

"Remember our _promise_? That we-together as l-lovers in next lifetime. Why? How have you become a monster like t-this? I'm disappointed in you, Nikcole." Keymi uttered her dying breath, averting her eyes.

It was tough to say which of her expressions pained him the most. The mirror eyes, the ice lips or the burning body language of blood.

Regardless, her love for him flowed out, wasted.

Nikcole's face darkened as he laid Keymi down. Storms of blood started forming around the two, shredding everyone mercilessly. Humans and Pokemon screamed and prayed as they got caught inside the blender of death.

A piece of floor remained afloat in the eye of the storm. Nikcole fixed his eyes on Keymi blankly before he completely lost it.

"Graaaaagh! What did I do to deserve this? This world, this world… All is meaningless. I'll destroy, destroy, destroy everything!" Nikcole built tremendous blood energy with both hands. Something shiny inside his chest beat, lending him more power.

He created a bloated Blood Blast before wailing and throwing it, obliterating the entire city.

The storm died down and the piece of floor descended down gently as Nikcole connected it to the ground. He wasn't only capable of using Keyler weapons, but also creating chains out of his own free will. However, chains that he summoned out of nowhere got cut from his blood energy supply.

That didn't matter though since no opponent could rival his strength. Actually, there used to be one…

Arceus exited the Hall of Origin to deliver judgement. The divine creator constructed an escape prevention dome, freezing time of any external object. Instead of trembling in terror, hope lit a way forward in Nikcole's once empty eyes.

"Human! How dare you defy the laws of nature? You have defiled and corrupted this world! I should have known that vile creatures like you can only cause conflict and calamity." Arceus chastised with crashing constellations in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself. This world that you created has been nothing but trash! People and Pokemon go through so much pain, wars, heartbreaks… Why did you create the world this way?!" Nikcole questioned demandingly and fearlessly.

"Insolent human! Blame your putrid kind for the state of this world. Pokemon are designed to never be evil, merely influenced by humans and driven by instincts." Arceus rebounded.

Nikcole closed his eyes. "I see… If that's the case, you are unfit to be a god!" He initiated the battle.

"Neither is a human. Face your judgement!" Arceus equipped the Flame Plate and rained Judgment, a shower of flaming meteors.

"Human, human, _human_. You don't know a damn thing about us!" Nikcole zigzagged through the meteors, narrowly dodging explosions.

"Us? All I see is you, who I'll annihilate!" Arceus released the second wave of Judgment, sacrificing power for speed and quantity. The meteors turned into arrows of lights, descending from the hellfire heavens.

Nikcole uphurled a large chunk of solid ground with his chains to block the attack before shooting several chainspears at Arceus.

The Pokemon god bypassed it with Extreme Speed and rammed into Nikcole, knocking him into a fallen building.

Nikcole clutched his flesh-like metallic chest, defending against another Extreme Speed by cocooning himself with chains.

Arceus headbutted it, backflipped, and then he summoned hellfire arrows to pierce through the cocoon.

"Argh!" Nikcole fell to his knees, covering his head. The arrows ripped through his shirt. He tried to fight back by summoning chains from the ground to lock Arceus in place but missed.

"Hah, pathetic. After all that gasconade, you are no different than the other humans. Bow before me!" Arceus stomped the ground, releasing a shockwave of Gravity.

Nikcole abstractly felt the ground beneath him sinking as well as an invincible force pinning him down. Failing to resist, he fell flat on the ground. Arceus charged the finishing Judgment.

It angered him. To be given the chance to change the world, only to fail miserably like this. That arrogant Arceus also aroused the burning blood inside him.

Nikcole clenched his right fist with his thumb under two fingers and above the ring finger.

"Please lend me your power. The power to change the world for the better!" Nikcole pleaded to something inside him.

"That poor Klefki's soul has turned into your sustenance. She won't be helping you!" Arceus unleashed the meteor storm.

"You don't know anything about us; Keyla allowed her soul to synthesize with mine!" Nikcole ejected himself up by blasting chammers against the ground.

"You've no idea what you're talking about! Just die already!" Arceus amplified Gravity to ground Nikcole.

Nikcole cried pitifully. He was a victim of an unfortunate series of events. Cruel circumstances turned him out like this. He just wanted to live a plain normal life with the woman he loved. However, nothing was in his control.

"Keymi, I'm sorry. I _wish_ I could keep my promise. Looks like there's no afterlife for us…" Nikcole closed his teary eyes as the meteors were about to bury him alive.

His voice was heard.

The shiny sphere glowed, pumping enigmatic liquid around his chest. Nikcole suddenly opened his eyes and screamed, stirring up a massive Blood Vortex.

Arceus gawked as the vortex shredded his Judgment completely. With a single flick, Nikcole diffused the vortex and ended the storm.

The dust settled and Nikcole walked out intimidatingly from shambles. His skin color slowly changed and veins popped out his swollen muscles. The liquid was busily transported to his organs by his blood cells.

"How?! Don't tell me you _did_ synthesize with the synthesizer itself." Arceus glared attentively at Nikcole's chest.

"What an ignorant god." Nikcole's voice changed to be much more cutting edge and guttural. Quickly after, Nikcole shot a barrage of keyswords at Arceus. Weirdly, he spread them out, even aiming some at places where it would definitely miss.

"Tch. Stronger or not, you stand no chance against my divine authority!" Arceus used Extreme Speed and dodged them all. A cocky mocking smile appeared on his face. Nikcole responded with the same expression.

Arceus' smile turned upside down when fierce red tempest blew relentlessly, trapping him in a vortex of swirling keyswords. The Pokemon god charged out of the vortex, receiving cut marks there and then. Mercilessly, Nikcole didn't relent. He summoned one thousand chains to lock Arceus in place. Following the move Thousand Tethers, he slammed both hands down the ground—transferring his blood energy to the chains. The tethers reddened before exploding a move called Chainsplosion.

Visibly damaged and audibly in pain, Arceus tried to use Recover. However, Nikcole got a nasty surprise waiting for him.

"Heal Block!" Nikcole asserted, turning into a blood-colored Klefki, and shot out sticky red liquid that infected Arceus' wounds. They were now unhealable and vulnerable to status effects and extra damage.

"Impious human, how dare you possess a Pokemon's body?!" Arceus snapped to rage, speeding recklessly at Nikcole.

The two traded blows: limbs against chains, scythes against claws, chammers against skull.

Eventually, Nikcole slid under Arceus. Turning Klefki, he rocketed up against Arceus' underbelly with Magnet Rise. The two entered the clouds as the sun was about to set.

"Big mistake." Arceus muttered as Nikcole jetted above to the next layer of clouds before descending down with two Reaper Claws, rampaging through the fluff before getting to the godly meat.

Arceus countered with Gravity, sending Nikcole head first to the ground. However, before he could have a little moment of satisfaction…

A keyring fell down in a flash and restrained his neck.

Four of its five keys chained Arceus, who widened his eyes in horror after realizing he was tricked. Nikcole rose up with Magnet Rise before grinning triumphantly in his human form. Simply put, Magnet Rise was a versatile buff with a simple effect—keeping the user off the ground. Creativity was key in unlocking its full potential.

"Free me, vile human! Gragh!" Arceus struggled, thrashing and writhing.

"I'll show you a worse fate than death. Slowly lose yourself and turn into _nothing_!" Nikcole began his signature exclusive move, De Novo Ligature.

Nikcole pointed upwards and the last key stretched to connect with a cloud. The cloud's entire essence got sucked up and converted to clear white liquid.

Arceus resisted with the last of his strength like a hung prisoner. The tight keyring noose followed Nikcole's signal and passed down the execution extract. It overwhelmed the heavy god with a feeling of lightness. Soon enough, the effect showed itself.

"This can't be! I'm a god! To die by the hands of a mere mortal… Rarghhhh!" Arceus expressed vehement denial as his divine existence got compromised into a mere cloud.

The Pokemon god was no more. His omnipotence faded. All that left was a degrading caricature of the past, washed away by the rising sunset.

The keyring was magnetized back to its owner.

Nikcole landed and inserted the keyring inside Keymi's ring finger before lifting her up gently with newborn conviction. Walking slowly toward the sunset, Nikcole watched Arceus' dome of dominance crumbled. Thus, a new era of chains was born.

The marmalade sunset fizzled out with the meringue clouds; the ending wasn't exactly a happy one.

If anything, the present was an indicator of that.

"Keymi…" Nikcole whispered melancholically. He soon shook his head free from sentiments.

Nikcole lifted his head up to view the Chained Moon. "You did well." He addressed _someone_.

Blustery winds accepted the tiny compliment with pleasure.

"Don't be so proud of yourself. After all, you're partially responsible for _everything_. I won't forgive you so easily." Nikcole sounded harsh, but the way he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth lightly at the end suggested that he wanted to forgive for some _reason_.

The winds died down in silence.

The chain god moved his muscles a little after ages of being stationary.

"These chains won't hold me for long."

* * *

 **Diamond's Residence**

Smell of freshly baked cookies wafted out from a nearby bakery. The delicious scent pulled Kirby out of sleep, and the pink puffball immediately flew energetically to the place of yummy treats, not bothering to tell Diamond or Altarigia.

This was the first time Kirby witnessed the charms of Locxin mornings. The young boy's impressionable eyes experienced them like a captivated tourist.

People greeted each other and him with smiles. Children were friendly and energetic. Nobody treated him like an unwelcomed alien.

Commute was extremely convenient. Usually, birds and psychics worked as traffic polices. They not only ensured the safety of citizens but also provided fast transportation services for a small fee. Vehicles came in a wide variety of forms, ranging from manual horse carriages to eco-friendly cars.

There was a perfect blend of human and Pokemon, living and working together in harmony. It easily brought any modern world or society to shame.

Just like chains, Locxin was truly a land with two meanings: oppression and interdependence.

As much as our wholesome boy enjoyed viewing a different culture, it couldn't satisfy his hunger.

Kirby pressed his face against the window, peering through at the selection of cookies. The owner saw and chuckled, beckoning for Kirby.

"Poyo!" The elated endless eater entered enthusiastically. The owner opened the countertop display case electronically and allowed Kirby to choose one for free.

Kirby chose a giant one with colorful sprinkles and chocolate chips. The owner took it out and the pink boy sucked it in before it could even be handed to him properly. Although a bit rude, the owner didn't mind at all.

Someone else did, however.

"How awfully impolite. I suppose I can't blame a young child for not understanding proper etiquette." A posh voice criticized with good intentions. "While your battle skills are nothing short of excellent… _from what I heard at least_ , you certainly lack discipline."

"P-poyo?" Kirby turned around and frowned slightly.

The person who looked down on him with gray eyes was a green-haired, rope braid ponytail guy adorned with a luxurious watch. He wore multiple items of clothing: navy blue sweater, inner white shirt, outer leather breastplate, gray trousers, black combat boots and more.

The classy Caucasian guy placed his black silk glove wearing right hand on his waist. His bare left hand held a scabbard hanging from his short burgundy tasset belt. Noticeably, a wooden tag with the word 'Revenge' was attached to the hilt of his sword.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Gerutrea and you must be Kirby. I must admit I found it preposterous at first for the government to place their faith on some otherworldly hero. I never thought you would arrive. Fortunately, that wasn't the case." Gerutrea saw Kirby's fearful look slowly disappearing and smiled slightly.

"Perhaps, I'm being too harsh. Well, you are a foreigner. Your world's customs and traditions must be vastly different than ours. I hope you can eventually ease yourself in. As you can see, our people are very kind." Gerutrea eyed the owner, who smiled in return.

"However, that daytime attribute exists mostly at face value. Deep inside, we often feel fear and pain. Don't abuse our kindness." Gerutrea looked out the window with penetrating eyes at fellow natives, including his blurry reflection. He then soon turned back to Kirby.

"It's time for me to leave for my appointment. Maybe, we will meet again...and see each other in action. Best of luck, hero." Gerutrea waved and Kirby did the same.

Kirby and the owner glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. What a weirdo.

* * *

 **Locxin Defense Force Headquarters**

"Mister Gerutrea Mailleuptelea, General Groudon wishes to see you in his office. Please come this way." The female Chandelure receptionist spoke fluently before guiding Gerutrea through a long hallway.

Gerutrea wasn't one bit nervous. He simply followed the Chandelure with his hands crossed behind his back.

The headquarters' personnel gave him various looks. Nothing negative, they were mostly curious, surprised and weirded out.

"General, the guest has arrived." Chandelure knocked on the gigantic prismatic door with a sun emblem on top.

"Come in!" Once Chandelure heard the voice, she pulled the Lunala wing handle to slide the door open. Gerutrea stepped inside and the door closed with a thud. Even though he appeared completely composed, his heart beat slightly faster.

General Groudon's office had a long history. Certainly, it was a sacred place that exalted the three legendary heroes' accomplishments. An entire bookcase was dedicated to praising them. Multiple paintings portrayed them as fearless, invincible, wise, benevolent, holy…

The general bore metallic shoulder pads lighter than his duties. He also wore a worn out black gold attire, resulting from work and war. Heavy pressure was placed on his bald head.

Despite all, his hazel eyes gleamed with hope as he read through his papers. The general finally focused on Gerutrea after his black arms placed them down.

"Glad to have you joined Locxin Defense Force, Gerutrea. No need for introductions. We both know why we are here. It's no coincidence, but rather fate." General Groudon got up from his seat and opened his drawer, retrieving an ID card and earpiece.

"General, may I ask something?" Gerutrea raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, why not?" General Groudon closed his drawer.

"What do you mean by _fate_?" Gerutrea eyed inquisitively.

"Fate is redemption. A second chance that only the weak and foolish would waste. Right, Gerutrea?" General Groudon gave him a knowing look. Gerutrea's inquiring eyes became suspicious.

"Could it possibly be that…you also have had dreams of the past?" Gerutrea inferred.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

A robed figure entered and General Groudon smiled asymmetrically.

"Ah, great timing! Gerutrea, meet Diamond. He's your patrol unit leader." General Groudon voiced throatily.

"Pleased to work under you. I expect excellence out of our team." Gerutrea bowed slightly.

"Uh, don't demand too much of me. Pleased to work u-under you as well." Diamond bowed quickly.

General Groudon chortled. "I seriously can't tell who's the leader! Gerutrea, whipping your superior already? I guess the rumors were true. This kid scared the hell out of his teachers!" He pointed and laughed some more.

"Can anyone elaborate? How am I _intimidating_?" Gerutrea questioned intimidatingly.

"The way you dress, your tone and just about err, everything else." Diamond answered hesitantly.

"Is this some sort of subtle joke? I feel like you are exaggerating." Gerutrea crossed his arms.

"No, not at all! You defeated a group of Keylers by yourself. Only a few can do something like that." Diamond clarified. "Even I can't."

"I see…" Gerutrea nodded with a sense of pride. "Rest assured, I won't judge you as a fighter. Instead, I'll see if you can be an effective team leader."

"Thanks." Diamond sighed inwardly.

Eventually, General Groudon found the strength to resist laughing and wipe a tear off his eye. "Back to business, Gerutrea. Your 'leader' is also aware of the past. The chain god selected those who shared a history with him to reincarnate. Do you know why?"

Gerutrea shook his head. "No, I always wonder about that. I can't seem to piece everything together with the limited amount of information I have. The only decent clue I can base my theories around is when the chain god felt remorse for accidentally killing his lover who shielded me." He tapped his chin. Diamond immediately looked down on the ground with sorrow.

"That girl… She's my d-daughter." Diamond sobbed.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm oblivious to that fact since the memories were quite blurry." Gerutrea had a look of concern.

"It's okay… Actually, I think I know why the chain god made things this way. He wants my daughter to forget everything and fall in love with him again." Diamond speculated.

"Hmm…" General Groudon had a thoughtful look. "Maybe. After all, he made all of us like him, a soul with two bodies. Regardless, we should keep this as top secret. The public can't know."

"Understood." Gerutrea nodded obediently. "Although, how many are like us? Just for reference."

"There's us three, Diamond's daughter and my Darkrai assistant as far as we know." General Groudon handed Gerutrea his ID card and earpiece. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you very much for your time. I won't disappoint." Gerutrea accepted gratefully and confidently.

"Hah, I like your confidence! Diamond, you better watch out. This kid's gonna steal your position someday." General Groudon joked, returning to his papers. "You both may be dismissed."

The door opened immediately, surprising Gerutrea quite a bit.

Once the two were out, Diamond looked irritated.

"I'm not going to steal your position. Please relax." Gerutrea assured, turning to check his face.

"Thanks." Diamond put his emotions under control.

"I want to ask something." Gerutrea grabbed hold of his glove. "Which part of you is more dominant in personality: Pokemon or human?"

"Human. Why the weird question?" Diamond turned to him and cocked his head.

"To satiate my existential crisis. I guess your answer is to be expected from someone who purely reincarnated from a human. Personally, I'm not sure if I'm more of Geru the Grovyle or Treasion the human." Gerutrea turned Grovyle, showing the back of his right hand to Diamond.

Diamond widened his eyes. Gerutrea's right hand had a scorching whip mark.

"How does it all work? When we're damaged, our soul is also damaged. This results in the wound appearing in both bodies. However, Pokemon bodies aren't all humanoid. Yet, the idea remains universal." Gerutrea turned human and removed his glove, showing a similar wound.

"That's quite nasty. About your identity crisis, I suggest you consult my daughter. She might be able to relate. I have no clue about science behind this world, so I can't help you with that either." Diamond rubbed his head.

"Disappointing, but thanks for the input anyways." Gerutrea put the glove back on with a snap.

The two resumed the awkward silence, only looking ahead at the exit. Diamond's mouth made movements as if he wanted to say something, but didn't until…

"Gerutrea…" Diamond grabbed Gerutrea's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? As far as I know, there's no bad blood between us." Gerutrea gradually softened his voice.

"For forcing you into marriage." Diamond turned red in shame. "If I didn't do that, things wouldn't end up like t-this. I'll make it up to you somehow, I swear! Please forgive this old _fool_." He clasped Gerutrea's right hand pleadingly, hanging his head down.

Gerutrea jerked his right hand away and Diamond heated.

"W-why?!"

Looking up, Diamond realized that Gerutrea extended his left hand instead.

"Everything's in the past. I forgive you. What matters now is that we need to work well together." Gerutrea pulled him back up to eye level.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much." Diamond was deeply moved.

Passersby paused at the rare sight; a frightening young prodigy dominated his older superior.

* * *

 **Melia Mall**

The most popular mall of Selinia Province. A place for gatherings, mid to upmarket stores and friend-zones.

Wouldn't it be nice to sit with your crush near the grand fountain, breathing in the fresh scenery outside?

Grabbing a bite and buying things for each other, listening to relaxing department store music…

Only to realize that you never stood a chance in the end?

Only if someone would make a conspicuous floor guide so that everyone would stand a chance to not get lost in the mazy friend-zones…

In fact, Kirby and Altarigia got separated once the boy wondered inside the friend-zones. Its labyrinthine layout leashed shoppers inside, alluring them with discount tags and limited-edition attractions. Before they knew it, shops and shelves surrounded and squeezed them.

Common complaints concerned convenience, control and claustrophobia.

Green paws stepped on people's shoes and webbed feet accidentally knocked down goods as Kirby chased them.

"You're too slow!" Electrike teased, slowing down and looking back before speeding up again.

"I'm not fit for running." Psyduck whined before collapsing. "Ow."

"Poyo!" Kirby quickly tagged him and pursued Electrike.

He nearly got distracted by a box filled with Kirby balloons. Were the people of Locxin planning something secretly for him?

The quadruped Pokemon ran inside a pet store, weaving through customers. A few scolded, but the boy didn't care.

Kirby soon did the same and…no one minded…because he was more careful.

Coincidentally, Tokkori was trapped in one of the cages, on sale for a pitiful price of 20 L-bill. Noticing Kirby, he immediately banged his cage. "Pinky, get me outta here! Hear me?!"

Kirby stopped and floated up to Tokkori's cage, lifting the price tag up.

"That's right, sonny. I knew I can count on you." Tokkori lessened the unpleasantness of his voice.

The owner approached Kirby and offered Tokkori for free. Tokkori gleamed until…

"Poyo." Kirby shook his head—refusing to abuse the owner's kindness—leaving to chase Electrike.

Tokkori gritted his teeth and clenched the cage bars. "Kirby, you little-"

"I want the yellow angry bird!" A teenager told the owner.

He wore a loosely buttoned colorful plaid shirt, blue trendy ripped jeans and a starry sports visor worn backwards. His white hair was shaped like a pineapple. A bow was strapped to his backpack.

Tokkori slowly smirked. This kid ain't looking too bright.

The boy bought Tokkori and carried his cage away, blathering on and on. "Hey, birdie. I'll be a guard! Do you know how rare it is for a Pidgeot to be one? I'll look so cool killing Keylers and stopping the chain god! I'll make a name for myself, bring honor to my family, my parents will finally be proud of me, girls will swarm all over me! Maybe, I'll even get to be promoted to be the general by the general himself! People call me crazy, but pssh, they just don't know what I'm capable of. Well, not now, but I'm sure I'll be so awesome in the future! Right now, I need someone to collect all the arrows I shoot over the fence. Don't worry, I don't miss that…"

Tokkori shut his ears, enduring the torture. In contrast, his eyes searched relentlessly for escape opportunities. Something soon caught his eye…

"Junior! I'm 'bout to wet myself. Let me out, now!" Tokkori held his crotch.

"You should have told me sooner. I don't want to clean your cage!" Pidgeot hurriedly unlocked the cage.

"Look, Santa Claus!" Tokkori pointed behind him and fled.

"Santa Claus?!" Pidgeot turned back around and gaped.

Shockingly, Tokkori didn't lie…technically. An Empoleon cosplayed as King Dedede and the bird boy couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"Santa, gimme presents!" Pidgeot rushed over to him, then jumped up and down.

"Santa? His Majesty Emperor Ememem isn't just some random hobo that works once a year- Ouch!" The Escargoon cosplayer got hit in the head by Ememem's flipper.

"Shut up, Gascargoon!" Ememem pulled the Gastrodon for a whisper. "Can't you see this is our chance to make _a quick bill_?"

The two snickered evilly.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?' Pidgeot grew suspicious slightly.

"No, nothing!" They both shook their limbs before appearing by the boy's sides.

"You see, kid… I might be _the_ Santa Claus but I need money to make presents. How about you lend us all of your money now? We promise to give back more than you can ever imagine! Right, Gascargoon?" Ememem used his persuasive voice.

"Indeed. Invest now and we give you back extra with a money back guarantee!" Gascargoon massaged the boy's shoulder.

"Wow! Amazing deal! A promise's a promise. I expect them by the end of this year. My name is Tagumi, don't send to the wrong person." Tagumi was about to take his money out until someone intervened.

"It seriously baffles me how you manage to fall for baby's first scam, boy." Gerutrea had a condescending tone.

"Wait, what? They're tricking me?!" Tagumi jumped back.

"Don't be such a good guy, Grovyle. Who are you to mess up our plan?" Ememem stared him down.

Gerutrea swiftly pulled his sword out and positioned it close to Ememem's neck. "Tell your objections to my blade."

"So cooooool." Tagumi admired, only to receive a head wound from Gascargoon.

The terrified emperor penguin slowly stepped back, trying to grab hold of the shield hammer slung behind him.

"Don't think of any funny ideas." Gerutrea looked deadly serious. "I'm a special Locxin guard. You stand no chance."

"Let's go, Gascargoon! Ain't no one appreciates an emperor 'round here." Ememem glared at Gerutrea—who gradually withdrew his sword—before stomping off with his lackey.

Gerutrea went his way after resolving the situation. However, Tagumi blocked him.

"You're soooo awesome! Please teach me how to be as strong as you. I want to be a guard as well!" Tagumi begged.

"You're not fit to be a guard. Out of my way." Gerutrea rejected coldly.

"B-but." Tagumi looked heartbroken.

"Just look at yourself and tell me you aren't kidding, boy. I don't want to deliver your death to your relatives." Gerutrea grounded the boy to reality belittlingly.

Tagumi reflected on his appearance with water dribbling down his eyes.

Gerutrea walked past him, only to turn back with guilt hidden behind his hardened face. After seeing Takumi's consoling sympathizers, his mind eased regret, turning it into a matter of execution rather than decision.

* * *

 **Melia Mall Entrance**

Sunlight burned out quickly and the people's smiles faded under the darkness.

Kirby's playtime was over. Diamond called Altarigia, telling her to group together at the entrance.

She would see him in person for the first time. The man she used to know as Treasion…no.

She would meet _them_ in person.

Altarigia felt anxious. How do you behave around the guy who you nearly married but never loved that got killed by your former lover who turned into a god? Her human side pondered.

The Altaria inside her, however, faced a much more confusing internal conflict. Her body shook…with excitement?

"Poyo?" Kirby tugged her arm worriedly.

"Everything will be okay. Just a little nervous." Altarigia assured, taking deep breaths. She summoned her winged staff out and gripped it securely for support.

The moment arrived at last. Altarigia opened the door, gaining his attention. His exacting eyes and sharp nose unsettled her. In contrast, his pretty ponytail…attracted her?

"My name is Gerutrea… Why are you staring at me like that?" Gerutrea's relentless gaze locked on her, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"You can call me Ali and err, um." Altarigia pressed her lips. "It's not-thing. Please forget about it."

Gerutrea didn't look satisfied until considering their past… He cut her a break.

"Chester and Chenryl are coming, everyone!" Diamond announced, motioning toward them. Altarigia sighed in relief as Gerutrea shifted to the Camerupt siblings.

She could now gaze at his ponytail safely.

The Camerupt girl fluttered forward to greet her teammates while her big brother trailed behind.

They made their first impressions on Gerutrea through their clothing.

Chenryl's primary color was red. This consisted of hair, eyes and shoes. Two sword hair-clips crossed, tailing up her long hair. Her intermediate light skin blended with her white designer top, harmonizing together with her tight denim shorts. She got nice curves, contouring her hourglass body. Impressively, this young girl managed to appear quite sexy while maintaining a degree of modesty.

Gerutrea leveled his eyes to hers with flowing _thoughts_.

"I'm back, everyone! Miss y'all so much! New members, miss you too. Kirby, last time I saw you was a year ago in Robobot. You look more _adorable_ in person! Hey, new guy, nice to meet you! Feel free to call me Chen." Chenryl showed her friendly zeal. Coupling with her fast movements, it was quite overwhelming for the introvert. However, Gerutrea felt this…genuineness.

"Nice to meet you too…Chen. My name's Gerutrea. It's good that you're not late for our first assignment." Gerutrea replied out of courtesy.

"Oh, I see… Uh, sorry for coming…nearly late." Chenryl scratched her head and adjusted her tone.

Gerutrea widened his eyes a bit. "No need to apologize. Without proper context or circumstantial evidence, I can't place the blame on you. 'Nearly late' isn't considered an offense in my book anyways. What gives you the idea that- I mean, am I that…scary?"

"No-no! Not at all." Chenryl waved her hands profusely. "Just want to please you."

"Hey!" Chester puffed up his chest.

The short and messy blonde-haired guy didn't share many similarities with his sister, except their skin color. His main color was orange, evident through eyes, sleeveless shirt and the squiggly lines on his black pants. Questionably, he wore white bowling shoes.

"You must be the guy people _talked_ about. Just to let you know, fighting in the field isn't like taking an exam, kid." Chester patronized, standing toweringly.

"I don't like what you're implying." Gerutrea glared straight up his face.

Luckily, before anything bad happened, Kirby came in between them. "Poyo, poyo, poyo." He looked disappointed.

No one could bear disappointing Kirby and seeing his sad face so they stopped. Diamond had a look of approval from afar.

"We all worked hard to get where we are, _prodigy_." Chester turned away, leaving a sour taste in Gerutrea's mouth.

"Sorry about that. Big Bro got his issues. I'm sure one day he will open up to you." Chenryl put a smile—an apologetic one—back on.

"It's fine. I'll deal with it." Gerutrea swallowed the sourness and checked his watch.

It was that time again.

Water was drained from the fountain.

Shutters slammed close.

The Chained Moon went out shopping, wondering if blood was accepted as currency.

"Eight Keylers incoming!" Diamond alerted. There was barely any time for preparations and planning.

Eight blood droplets made haste to land in front of the six with punctuality.

Most guards would prefer these death-lavishing guests to come late or not at all due to…politeness. The transport fee was at an expense of a god and shopping wasn't exactly a good reason.

However, Special Unit D had a different idea in mind… _Let's kill and take these suckers' money._

Diamond summoned his staves out of thin air. More interestingly, Chenryl took her hair-clips off, her hair flowing down naturally. They enlarged into actual weapons, making _certain_ people reminiscent of the no longer existing Pokeball technology.

"Two Chail, two Sword, one Scythe, Spear, Chainerang and Chammer. Engage the enemy!" Gerutrea briefed.

"I got eyes, kid." Chester growled, quickly ignored by Gerutrea who drew his sword out.

"Hmph." Chester took a miniature axe hammer from his pocket and magnified it.

"First off, give Kirby an ability!" Diamond ordered.

"Understood." Gerutrea turned Grovyle and slammed his left arm on the ground, unleashing two twirling wines that tripped Chammer. The move Grass Knot gave Kirby the opportunity to inhale Chammer.

"Poyo!' Kirby felt happy to be armed like everyone else.

The Keylers were about to meet their worst nightmare—no refunds. Caveat emptor, suckers!

Although Chainscythe turned Klefki to provide party support, his attempt failed as Kirby quickly impaled him with chainspears. The boy toyed around with him by slamming to the left and right, spin a bit then repeat, laughing gleefully.

Chenryl activated Earth Steps, a buff that increased her agility as long as she kept one foot on the ground, then ran toward the Keysword couple.

The Keysword couple nodded in sync, trying to flank her. The male rushed ahead at her right side first, swinging mightily.

Chenryl managed to sidestep the hit and countered with two fire-imbued slashes of her own. Before she could deal any more damage, however, the female slashed relentlessly at her back.

Fortunately, Diamond froze her with Clock Out and Altarigia's party healing alleviated Chenryl's injuries. The move Heal Links regenerated everyone's health continuously as long as the user stayed close and didn't use any other moves.

"Thanks." Chenryl turned Camerupt and released Eruption, dealing volcanic damage before ducking humanly as the two tried to stab her. Afterwards, she performed a skyward twister attack that she called Upward Drill. The two were launched high into the sky, only to be finished by Chester's Leaping Smash.

Gerutrea ignited his sword in flames and deflected the keychainerang before turning Grovyle and used Agility. This alongside his Unburden ability allowed Gerutrea to speed behind Keychainerang insanely fast. Before she could even react, Gerutrea turned human and performed three spinning strikes in rapid succession with the move Triple Spinning Edge.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Chenryl complimented.

"Meh, compare to my sis', his sword skills are nothing." Chester grumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Chainspear jumped out of an empty stall for his ambush against the healer.

"Ahh!" Altarigia turned Pokemon and used Cotton Guard, boosting her defense drastically.

"Not under my watch!" Flames distorted Gerutrea's sword, molding it into a whip. A long thorny vine stretched out, wrapping Chainspear's leg before pulling him in. Once he was in range, Gerutrea turned Grovyle and struck him rapidly in the air with Acrobatics.

"Let me say that again. He's _amazing_!" Chenryl emphasized.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed, smashing a Chail's face with chail.

Chester turned completely silent, focusing on the battle against the Chail Keylers.

Gerutrea delivered a finishing slash mid-air as the Chained Moon shone above him. Chainspear burned into ashes, dispersing amidst blood.

The Chail guys retreated slowly, one wounded on the chest, the other on head.

Victory was all assured until Diamond received a call…

"What? Roger that. Everyone, stay on guard! _Elite_ reinforcements're coming." Diamond addressed publicly.

In the distance, three blood knights in rusty armor charged forward with their keyhorns pointing threateningly. One Keychainerang piggybacked the middle one.

"Gerutrea, ever meet Keymors before?" Diamond sounded quite frightful.

"No, they don't look like normal Keylers." Gerutrea stated, observing.

"Yes, they're a unique bunch. The lot of them got insane defense and speed when they really get going. Can't change forms and not many attack options luckily, you can read their pattern quite easily. Although, their party defense increasing passive's dangerous." Diamond informed disorderly, rushing. Gerutrea nodded, his eyes staying sharp.

"Someone should fuse fire with Kirby's Keyler weapons. That'll increase his damage." Altarigia suggested, lacking the loudness or confidence.

"Great idea! I nearly forgot about that." Chenryl quickly sizzled up Kirby's keysword and chainspear. Unless the Star Warrior switched weapons, the flames would burn brightly for a long time.

The Chail guys ran to their saviors, who lowered their backs for them to jump on. The Keymors locked their legs in place with hunky arms. These unique Keylers were genderless, simply a pile of armor wearing a Klefki mask.

Gerutrea didn't hesitate to initiate combat by shooting dry leaves out of his sword to surround the six. He then concentrated flames on the tip of his sword before blasting a sizable fire ball to ignite the Dry Leaf Storm. It dealt damage below his expectations.

"These guys are tough. Found a few in Ilios while patrolling with newbies. It takes ages to beat them, kid. What do you expect?" Chester noticed Gerutrea's facial expression.

"I'll really appreciate it if you talk less and fight more." Gerutrea seemed annoyed, jumping to dodge Blood Blast.

"He has a point." Diamond chimed in, making Chester averted his eyes.

"Big Bro, we need you. Remember what we did in Ilios?" Chenryl recalled, dashing away from Keymor's linear ramming attack.

"Of course!" Chester smiled proudly. "Everyone, we first need to strike them off-balance and launch them into the air. I'll hammer them underground-"

"Move!" Gerutrea alerted urgently.

"Huh?" Chester widened his eyes in grave realization.

It was too late.

Keymor sped up and thrust Chester into the mall with its red glowing horn. The move Blood Boost increased damage slightly and guaranteed a single attack to inflict the deadly Chain status. Chester now couldn't switch forms, use moves or move at all. Additionally, it can only be cured by cutting the chains. Otherwise, the binding chains would get hotter until they exploded, dealing bonus damage before wearing off.

"Hang on, I'll heal you!" Altarigia rushed inside.

Trapping dirtily, Klefki spread Spikes all over the place. Bloody Prankster raised damage. Altarigia yelped as she accidentally stepped on one.

"Fool!" Diamond insulted Chester, stressed out. "Look what you've done!" He blasted Time Beam at Klefki, only for Keymor to eat the hit like a champ.

Klefki signaled Chail to exchange roles. Keychainerang returned to use Keynado, combining with spikes. Diamond hastily cast Lustrous Bubble to protect his daughter from heavy damage.

Altarigia looked relieved and concerned. While she was safe for now, she couldn't heal anyone inside the bubble.

"Arghhh! Aharg, euarghh!" Chester screamed in pain as he felt his skin melting from blood energy. He also bled really badly with signs of vital organs being damaged.

"Big Bro!" Chenryl pressed her feet firmly, reactivating Earth Steps. However, Gerutrea held her back.

"Let go of me!" Chenryl yelled, jerking her arm away, but stopped to listen.

"Desperation begets recklessness. I'll save him instead." Gerutrea assured cool-headedly.

Gerutrea transformed his sword into a whip once again and grabbed Chester from a safe distance, pulling him toward Chenryl. Along the way, Keymor tried to skewer him. Skillfully, Gerutrea hurled his body up high before catching and carrying him to safety.

Needless to say, the guy was speechless. After all the things he said, for him to show this act of kindness…

"Big Bro, be careful next time!" Chenryl scolded before hugging him. "I can't afford to lose you!"

"Sorry for always being such a burden." Chester looked down in self-loathing, covering his wound.

Chenryl shook her head. "You're never and will _never_ be a burden to me. Stop thinking like that."

Chester slowly turned to Gerutrea guiltily. "Sorry, kid." It didn't sound forced, rather…defeated.

"Regardless of our prejudices against each other, I expect cooperation in work." Gerutrea projected his whip to the second floor's rail and hauled himself up, avoiding the arena of spikes.

Chester clutched his wound harder—mentally. Chenryl laid him down gently on waiting chairs outside a barbecue restaurant. Unsuspectingly, she smiled upon seeing his diligence in stopping blood loss. Soon after, Altarigia found the opportunity to break the bubble and heal Chester.

"Big Bro, stay safe. Ali, take care of him for me." Chenryl re-equipped her blades.

"Leave him to me." Altarigia's eyes were reassuring.

Once Chenryl returned to the growing action that dwarfed Chester, he uncovered his laceration.

"Chester-" Altarigia covered her mouth after Chester put his index finger on his lips.

Altarigia appeared anxious as the wings on her staff flapped soothingly, blowing Healing Breeze—a potent single target heal.

By now, Kirby had been fighting the longest and hardest. When Chester got knocked inside, he kept four Keylers occupied all by himself.

The Star Warrior shot a charred chainspear out, but it bounced off Keymor harmlessly. The Chail guys paid Kirby back full price with their Blood Boost attacks, which were dodged by floating high up.

Kirby decided to try what they did. He closed his eyes and concentrated blood energy on the tip of both weapons. Next, he performed Spear Shower, inflicting Chain on Keymor and its rider. In rapid succession, he thrust his sword downward, striking a fatal blow against the Chail.

Unknowingly, Kirby made one amateur critical mistake. He used a multi-hit attack after Blood Boost.

"Poyo!" Kirby felt a sensation of pain as bloody electricity took a toll on his exhausted body. Blood Boost consumed your energy twice: before and after using an attack. The stronger the attack, the more penalizing the outcome.

The alive Keymor rider took advantage of his vulnerability, crashing into him before jumping out and turned Klefki. The naughty Keyler used Play Rough, pulling Kirby's cheeks to make funny faces.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby angrily told it to stop. Klefki listened and 'nicely' tackled him away.

"Poyo." Kirby rubbed his face before inhaling a bench to spit stars out toward Klefki. The latter simply floated up.

Keymor freed a fellow Keymor and charged after Kirby. The Star Warrior hurriedly retrieved the Keyler ability and chose dual chainscythes. Kirby used them to lock each Keymor's leg. However, the elite Keylers turned this against him.

They ran in opposite directions and circled around rapidly, spinning Kirby dizzily.

Kirby was forced to let go. Seeing him stumbled, Klefki bullied him with Play Rough again. Things were not looking good…

Meanwhile, Gerutrea, Diamond and Chenryl were having trouble as well.

Layers of spikes limited their ground mobility, crippling Chenryl especially.

Diamond tried to freeze their movements with Time Beam. However, Keymor got resistances against status conditions. Diamond stopped its time once and that only lasted a second. Space Switch also only worked on allies.

"Strike it off balance first!" Chester shouted, offering support from the gloomy background.

"Chenryl, we can both do it with Earthquake." Diamond indicated.

"How're we suppose to get close though?" Chenryl tip-toed carefully around spikes, relying on flaming Sword Wave projectiles to deal damage.

Keymor now played it smart, camping in the middle of spikes, only shooting Blood Blasts. Keychainerang placed more spikes occasionally, usually throwing keychain at Gerutrea on the second floor.

Gerutrea shot fireball and ducked. "It would've been advantageous if we knew Rapid Spin or Defog." He sighed after seeing them responded with frowning silence.

Chenryl felt an impulse. They couldn't simply dodge forever. One idea popped up. What if she jumped, turned Camerupt and landed near them with Earthquake? She would take spike damage, but was there really any other option?

Gerutrea saw Chenryl's expression and was about to discourage her until…

She turned to him with a thankful smile; the rashness in his eyes vanished.

Gerutrea couldn't help but return the smile.

After missing and missing, Keymor aimed a Blood Blast at Altarigia and Chester instead.

Chester widened his eyes, pointing. "Ali, watch out!"

"Huh? Ah!" Altarigia winced. She wanted to cast Cloud Armor but wasn't fast enough. The move would reduce damage from Special Attacks tremendously. Although, the clouds would prevent the user and receiver from using any other move.

Boom!

Altarigia opened her eyes and lowered her arms. "Dad!" She gasped.

Apparently, Diamond shielded her from the attack as a Dialga. His feet also got stabbed by spikes. A shame that there wasn't enough time to cast Lustrous Bubble.

"I'm okay. It'll take more than this to defeat your dad." Diamond maintained his normal voice.

"Dad, you're b-bleeding!"

"Ali, I'm okay!"

Altarigia knew he wasn't acting like that because of stubborn pride. It was guilt. He wanted to atone for the things he did…desperately.

Altarigia desired to contribute more. She thought all she had done was heal. None of them knew hazard clearing moves. So, how could they remove spikes?

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Kirby fled inside, chased by Keymors and Klefki.

That's it!

They were too focused on themselves. If Kirby got the Clean ability, he could sweep all the spikes away.

"Gerutrea, find a broom for Kirby!" Altarigia demanded with extemporary confidence.

Gerutrea would normally ask for clarification, but her confidence was reassuring enough. He sprinted at max speed to the nearest cleaning equipment shop and struck the window open with his hilt, whip-grabbing the broom and left without paying.

"Kirby, catch this!" Gerutrea threw the broom and Kirby sucked it up. He received a kerchief with green stars as a bonus for 'buying' the broom.

With just one mighty sweep, the spikes all disappeared. This created a positive shock on Gerutrea's face.

"Chenryl, our turn!" Diamond scheduled double Earthquake.

"Gladly!" Chenryl synchronized.

The three Keymors staggered. Proactively, Gerutrea turned Grovyle and jumped down, slamming his hands against the ground. Three Grass Knots sprouted and toppled them all.

Diamond gave Chenryl Adamant Boost and she used Upward Drill in rapid succession, launching all Keymors.

"Ah! Ha! Hyah!" Chenryl grunted each time.

"I won't spare you!" By now, Chester had fully recovered. He sprang into action, using Leaping Smash to send a Keymor crushing down into Keychainerang. He followed-up with a Hammer Quake, dealing extra damage against buried opponents.

Kirby dropped the Clean ability and slid under the falling Keymor, inhaling it with the help of gravity. Ultimately, he spit a giant star out at Klefki and the last Keymor, blasting them into oblivion.

Sweating, they all celebrated and cheered. Their first mission was a success worthy of a midnight feast.

* * *

 **Riki's Restaurant**

One of the most famous Selinia restaurants. Tables were long and chairs came in various sizes, suitable for big families.

There were multiple floors with narrow staircases spiraling around a gigantic glass tube containing a giant tree inside.

Minimum wage workers ran inside huge hamster wheels to power the place. Most of them were former criminals that had turned over a new leaf.

Special Unit members were currently walking to the place.

Along the way, Diamond asked Gerutrea about his opinions on the team nervously.

"I'll cut some slack since new members, myself included, have joined today. This team exceeds my expectations in certain areas." Gerutrea glanced at Kirby. "Others, not so much." He kept it vague but if he had eyes at the back, they would be glaring at Chester.

"Already acting like the team leader. I bet he's going to replace the general tomorrow." Chester muttered. Fortunately, Gerutrea didn't hear.

"Care to tell me the positives?" Diamond asked with a docile tone.

"There is semblance of teamwork and your daughter utilized Kirby's flexibility well." Gerutrea faced her. "Ali, you should be proud. Accept my compliment as a cornerstone for your confidence."

"M-me? I didn't do much at all." Altarigia rejected humbly.

"C'mon, Ali. You did great!" Chenryl supported.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"You healed me back to normal." Chester reminded.

"You're all too nice." Altarigia looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Haha, get used to it." Diamond patted her back.

"Gerutrea, you did great as well! Your fire powers are insaneee for a grass type." Chenryl praised. "Are you a half?"

In Locxin, there were three types of people:

Whole, classified through having parents of the same species. They retained strong control over their typing and Pokemon form.

Half, a child of parents from two different species. They inherited the female parent's species and could gain the male parent's element.

The majority of Locxin people were halves because there was a chance their child could be born a legendary. For example, a Druddigon male and Klinklang female could give birth to a Dialga child.

In the case of two legendary Pokemon parents, the chances were infinitely high that the child would be another legendary regardless of anything. However, an anomaly created the final category.

Unwhole. The chance was so abysmal that the only plausible explanation would be divine intervention. Since there was only one case of this, the general public wasn't aware of this phenomenon.

"Obviously… I _had_ a Charizard father. His name is Naizchard." Gerutrea sounded somber, clenching his whipsword tightly.

"Had? So, he… Gerutrea, I'm sorry for your loss." Diamond sympathized, looking down at his rings.

"After Mother died, Father was consumed by revenge. He lost all sense of reasoning and went on a rampage against the Keylers. He _died_ as well in the end." Gerutrea shed a tear. Even his consolidated countenance couldn't contain the sadness that lurked deep inside his soul.

Chenryl's cheeks were wet. Her eyes had both sympathy and…empathy.

Chester was completely silent. Perhaps, he viewed the kid all wrong.

Altarigia knew Gerutrea's pain was more agonizing than he showed. The memories of the past…

Kirby was sad too, but more so that he was affected by those around him. The innocent boy didn't have much of an idea.

After Gerutrea controlled his emotions better, he continued. "This swordwhip was originally Father's signature weapon. I kept it as a reminder to not let my feelings get the better of me. I'll keep his desirable qualities and improve upon his mistakes."

"Gerutrea, I hope you know that you're not alone. You can talk to me about it, alright? We _lost_ our parents as well." Chenryl sobbed.

"That's a negative similarity. Regardless, I do find solace in your words." Gerutrea sounded appreciative.

Sorrowful by soul and starving by stomach, they soon reached Riki's Restaurant.

Noticeably, Altarigia slowed down until Gerutrea passed her by a considerable distance. She had something on her mind.

"Psst. Ali, do you _like_ Gerutrea?" Chenryl whispered, snapping her back to reality.

"N-no. W-what makes you think that?" Altarigia blushed.

"Sureee, you're _staring_ … It's fine, you can tell me." Chenryl nudged.

"That's not possible. We just met." Altarigia was technically not lying.

"Good." Chenryl blurted out. She quickly covered mouth afterwards. A devious smile appeared on Altarigia's face.

"So, you _like_ him, then?"

"N-no. We just met."

"Hi pot, meet kettle."

"Shut up!"

"What're you girls talking 'bout?" Chester scratched his head.

* * *

 **Riki's Restaurant 2F**

Diamond was pleasantly surprised to see Special Unit C at the restaurant.

The first member was no one other than Meta. Other than being an elite in the intelligence division, he was fairly famous for dealing explosive damage on the battlefield.

The second member was a peach-skinned Cherrim girl with long pink hair tied with a flower ribbon. She wore pink blouse, pink mini-skirt with black pants underneath and pink running shoes. Her green eyes focused on Meta.

The Seismitoad got green eyes and a light brown manbun. He dressed in comfortable bowling gear similarly to Chester. The two were bowling buddies.

The masculine Moltres leader exerted such scorching strength that could melt the weak of body and heart. She had amber eyes, tan skin and flaming orange hair with bang swept to the left. She donned red trench coat with black jeans underneath and combat boots. Her most eye-catching feature was the nasty scar on her left cheek.

"Leader Moltra, what a coincidence to see you here. I see you already got a table full of empty plates." Diamond greeted.

"Good midnight, Leader Diamond. What took you so long? Did you walk for three hours to eat here or something? Your team looks tired." Moltra commented, cocking her head.

"Well, we ran into quite a bit of trouble with elite Keylers so…yeah." Diamond rubbed the back of his ear sheepishly.

"How many? You got six members. It couldn't be that hard to burn those keyheads. Our team took down twenty today. Four of 'em are elites." Moltra didn't sound like she was bragging.

"Twenty?!" Diamond had a look of disbelief.

"Just another day for us. Your team is slow, Leader Diamond. One of our members already left. I was about to ask for the bill. But since your team's here, why don't we chat for a while?" Moltra offered.

"Yeah." Diamond's voice and stature shrank.

Chenryl walked up the stairs and immediately rushed to Moltra with thrilled eyes. "Teacher, awesome to see you here! Just you wait till I show you how much I've grown."

"I look forward to that day, Chen." Moltra clasped her hands on the table.

"Teacher?" Gerutrea sounded curious.

"Yeah. I trained under her until I joined this special unit. She's an inspiration! You should totally see her on the battlefield." Chenryl placed both fists close to her chest.

"You give me too much credit. It ain't all sunshine and rainbows for me. See this scar?" Moltra pointed with humility. "When I started out as a rookie, I made many mistakes. They nearly costed me my life, but I learned from them. That's true strength."

"Indeed. There's wisdom in your counsel." Gerutrea removed his glove. "I got this because of my negligence, so I can relate."

"Ouch. Does it hurt?" Chenryl pointed at the scar.

"When I got it, yes." Gerutrea put the glove back on.

"You seem like the type that went through a lot. Share your stories with me sometimes." Moltra manifested interest.

"That can be arranged." Gerutrea replied in a neutral tone.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo…" Kirby pointed at many items on the menu. Seeing this, the two finally decided to sit down and order as well.

After introductions, the names of Cherrim and Seismitoad were revealed, Fayne and Reynas respectively.

Chester sat opposite to Reynas. The two talked about bowling.

Kirby sat between Chenryl and Moltra, eating endlessly.

Altarigia sat between Gerutrea and Diamond quietly, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"What do you like to eat?" Chenryl put her menu down and fixed her eyes on Gerutrea.

"I'm quite partial to filet magnon." Gerutrea answered normally.

"Okayyy. One pan-fried duck breast with spicy cabbage please." Chenryl ordered.

"Can I have one Kingpin filet magnon?" Gerutrea flipped to the drinks page. "Add one Crimson Citrus juice to the list."

"The same as him." Chenryl returned the menu.

While waiting for food, Chenryl noticed Gerutrea was staring at his spoon. She didn't want to disturb his perturbed reflection, so she chatted with Moltra instead.

To be precise, Gerutrea was using his spoon as a concave mirror. His upside-down image illustrated a parallel to his existential crisis.

Like two main dishes mixed together on the same plate, he couldn't distinguish his soul. Sometimes, he wondered if his past mattered at all. Perhaps, he should just consider himself an entirely new person but he couldn't for…undisclosed reasons.

"Gerutrea, your food's here." Chenryl's voice pulled him back to reality.

 _Did I contemplate that long?_

It didn't take long for him to question things again. He remembered that there were only Pokemon and humans in the former world. So why would the chain god create new species?

"Gerutrea, want desserts?" Chenryl's words made him realize he was way too absorbed into his timeless thoughts.

"Y-yes, what do you recommend?" Gerutrea asked spontaneously.

"You want me to c-choose for you? Well…"

Don't mess up! Don't mess up! Her head repeated.

"H-how about Spicy Nut Ice Cream? It's a bit sweet, but also spicy on the tongue. The best of both worlds, right?" Chenryl dreaded the worst, wanting to avert her eyes badly or hide her face in the menu.

"Good choice. I like spicy. Some sweetness to subside the strong flavor wouldn't be a bad idea." Gerutrea nodded in approval.

Chenryl celebrated joyously to herself.

Chester saw this from the corner of his eye and instantly knew what's going on.

Everyone finished their food and the time Diamond feared the most had come.

Time to pay the bills.

"See you, everyone." Gerutrea bid farewell.

"Is he going to seriously leave like that? At least, he should pay for his own food!" Chester scowled.

The waiter came to deliver unexpected news. "The green-haired guy already covered the bills for both tables."

Diamond sighed in relief while Chester gaped.

"Big Bro, say that again." Chenryl placed her elbow on his shoulder.

Chester sighed in defeat. "Gotta admit. The kid's generous."

Once Gerutrea reached the ground floor, he heard fast footsteps behind. He thought that was Chenryl for sure. To his surprise…

It was Meta.

"Hey, just want to thank you for the food." Meta luminesced appreciation.

"You're welcomed. Honestly, just scraps of cash to me." Gerutrea shrugged.

"Seriously? Kirby ate a lot. You must be very rich." Meta deduced.

"Obviously." Gerutrea raised his luxurious watch to eye-level. "Wait a moment… Did I know you from somewhere?" He felt like something clicked in his mind.

Meta had a thoughtful pose before shaking his head. "Not that I can think of."

"Probably just my imagination. Never mind." Gerutrea felt this strange familiarity still lingering.

The two ambled outside the restaurant and abruptly stopped, freezing in disbelief.

"What's wrong, guys?" Chenryl asked worriedly. The two pointed at the sky and she froze as well.

"Poyo?!" Kirby walked out and was shocked to see the hole connecting the two worlds got stitched with…

Yarn.

* * *

 **Nightmare Fortress**

NME Salesman looked awfully stressed. Their plans got grinded to a halt by an unforeseen event.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." NME Salesman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, a mumbo jumbo crazzzzy wizard named Yin-Yarn wants to have a meeting with you." Mr. Frosty, the salesman's assistant, notified.

* * *

 **Dream Sealed Grounds**

Usually, Gerutrea would be having another one of these dreams where he slowly learned about his past.

On this occasion, however, the chain god got different plans for him.

Gerutrea materialized in Sealed Grounds with no tangible or corporeal existence. He spent some time observing the place with terrified eyes before crumbling down due to an excruciating headache.

"Arghhh! Ughagh! Make it stop! Ahhh!" Flashbacks of his parents' death chained his right eye while the destruction of the old world burned through his left.

"Your pain isn't even a hundredth of mine. Stop being such a crybaby." Nikcole mocked.

"You gerbil! Why're you doing all these things? Just for a single girl? You are _beyond_ redemption. Euarghh!" Gerutrea continued to squirm in pain.

"I just want to see you suffer. That's…all. You will never beat me. The hope that is dangling in front of you is tied to a chain that I can pull anytime. You could have been dead for years if I want. Remember _that_." Nikcole demoralized.

"Never! We'll overcome even the might of a god!" Gerutrea seethed.

"Hah. We?" Nikcole rolled his eyes. "I guess you didn't know there's at least one person you can't trust. Not like it matters."

"I won't let your words waver me." Gerutrea soon faded from his own dream. Nikcole remained, however.

He dropped his arrogant god façade and lowered his head, cogitating upon his chained self.

* * *

 **The Past**

Nikcole used to be a mere diligent man, working in a chain-manufacturing factory. He had gray hair and wore patched ragged clothes.

One day, he met love.

It started out as an ordinary day. He was loading boxes of chains into a truck.

"Klef, Klefki!" Klefki brought him a glass of water after seeing him sweating.

"Thanks." Nikcole hydrated himself before continuing his tedious job.

He questioned the meaning of life often: _Why do we exist? Who do we exist for? If there is a divine creator, what could be his or her intention? Is he or she a Pokemon or human? A combination of both perhaps? Would it even have a gender?_

Do we live to struggle and to find meaning behind our struggles?

If that's the case…then he found his _meaning_ now.

Keymi strolled past the chain factory, whistling and checking her phone, which got a Kirby keychain attached. She got long black hair and wore fashionable clothes.

Stalking creepily, a crooked guy pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket. A Toxicroak jumped out autonomously and cracked his knuckles.

"Can't wait, eh?"

"Croak, croak. Toxicroak!"

They shared a lecherous grin.

Sensing a threat behind her back, Keymi put her phone away and sent Altaria out.

"Who're you and what do you want?" Keymi slowly stepped back.

"Sweetie, don't resist and I'll be gentle." Crooked Guy advanced threateningly. Toxicroak pinned Altaria against a wall with Poison Jab.

"Ali!" Keymi recoiled. "You can have money, anything, just don't hurt us!" She negotiated, trembling.

"Sorry, I rather have your _everything_." Crooked Guy prepared to lunge.

"Take this, you pig!" Nikcole came to the rescue, restraining his neck by chain.

Klefki poked Toxicroak eyes with her keys before ducking to dodge Revenge. She then blasted Mirror Shot at him.

"I'd so much trouble finding a beauty like this one. You won't stop me!" Crooked Guy elbowed Nikcole and pushed the chain off his head. He twisted his waist swiftly for a punch.

Fortunately, Nikcole caught it in time and punched him instead. He pushed him away and speeded to Keymi, grabbing her arm.

"Run!" Nikcole hastened and Keymi nodded. The four fled instantly, not risking it.

Crooked Guy thought about chasing them until he heard police sirens, making a narrow escape himself.

The two stopped running once they reached a park. Nikcole panted and clutched his injured chest.

"Are you okay?" Keymi asked with concern. "Your face is red." She checked.

Nikcole blushed. "I'm okay. I'll get better. Just need to rest. Hey… What's your name?"

Keymi widened her eyes before smiling. "It's Keymi. This is my partner, Ali."

"Oh, how beautiful. Your name, I mean! Er, my name is Nikcole and I don't have a nickname for my Klefki yet." Nikcole sounded awkward.

Keymi giggled and Nikcole rubbed his head.

Amor Vincit Omnia…

* * *

 **Extra Information**

Gerutrea: Age-19 Height-175 cm

Chenryl: Age-19 Height-176 cm

Chester: Age-24 Height-178 cm

General Groudon: Age-50 Height-189 cm

Moltra: Age-33 Height-186 cm

Fayne: Age-21 Height-177 cm

Reynas: Age-24 Height-181 cm

Tagumi: Age-18 Height-172 cm

Ememem: Age-27 Height-190 cm

Gascargoon Age-26 Height-170 cm

* * *

Finally! It took me two months to localize pants into trousers for Gerutrea because of his Asian-European appearance.

Jokes aside, I left the appearances of background characters and other details of main characters for you to fill yourself. Imagine them to your liking.

Remember to add details (voices, background, facial expressions, etc.). They really enhance the experience! I can't show everything inside my head. Otherwise, each chapter would be 50,000 words long. I reiterate this because while it is not apparent now, the later chapters will prioritize action-packed moments and pacing over everything else.

Lastly, Unburden in this story functions differently from the games. It provides a scaling speed boost depending on weight, making it more realistic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Missing Link**

 **The Past**

Inside a fancy restaurant, a loveless couple sat eating with their heads down.

A gray-haired guy named Treasion soon dropped his eating utensils down and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

"Miss Keymi, is the cuisine to your liking? I personally find it…imposing. World-class ingredients marrying with world-class chef's expertise. Little can go wrong no matter the margin of error, except when the diners have special preferences. I too, myself, objected to the marriage. However, Mother insisted and I don't intend to disobey her." Treasion conveyed his plight.

Keymi sighed. "Y-yeah. It's really good… But, I rather eat with someone else, no offense. As long as I get to be with the man I love, I don't care if we need to eat cup noodles for the rest of our lives."

"I appreciate your brazenness, Miss Keymi. I'm not sure if I have that kind of audacity." Treasion sipped his tea with closed eyelids. When he opened them, they were…watery for a second.

Moments of silence later, someone who looked like Treasion walked over to their table. Glasses and tallness were his most distinguishable features.

"Young Master, sorry to interrupt your meal, but you got an appointment in thirty minutes." The Lookalike reminded, bowing.

"Much appreciation for the reminder, Meos." Treasion checked his watch and got up. "Apologies for the abrupt leave, Miss Keymi. This one will be my treat." He placed the money on the table.

"N-no. It's okay, I understand. You don't need to pay." Keymi shook her hands at his money.

"I insist. Consider this compensation for wasting your time." Treasion read the mood.

"If you say so." Keymi accepted reluctantly.

Meos bowed apologetically. Keymi returned the bow uncomfortably before finishing her food lonelily.

On the way out, Meos placed a hand on Treasion's shoulder.

"Is there another way? A wishful thought, I know." Treasion bemoaned pessimistically.

"Young Master, please don't give up so easily. Before anyone else can see, you need to see it first. The path inside your heart." Meos placed one hand on his chest while the other pointed at Treasion's.

"Your words are quite eye-opening…" Treasion placed both hands on his heart. "Meos, I request this as your friend, not your master, will you accept?"

"I will do anything in my power for you, Treasion." Meos looked determined.

 _Meos…Meta_

* * *

 **Gerutrea's Apartment Room**

Gerutrea was originally from Ilios. He moved to Selinia after being assigned to Special Unit D. Back there, he had a mansion. Here, he didn't have much. Most things looked untouched.

Gerutrea sat upright on his bed, trying to comprehend his dream.

This time, things were much clearer and the chain god even welcomed him personally. Thinking carefully, he realized that this dream was a metaphor for one of the things Nikcole said.

 _The hope that is dangling in front of you is tied to a chain that I can pull anytime._

"What did I request Meta?" Gerutrea mused.

* * *

 **Plaza Park Fountain Area**

Kirby sat on a bench facing the bland fountain. It was nothing like the mesmerizing Fountain of Dreams back in Dreamland.

The Fountain of Dreams was a symbolic part of Dreamland. It maintained a flow of good dreams to its residents just like the Chained Moon shone suffering to the Locxinese.

Kirby sighed with his head lowered. Another thing in the lists of reasons why he preferred Dreamland. If it wasn't for the food and people, Kirby would hate his stay here.

He really missed his friends: Meta Knight, Bandana Dee, Rick, Kine, Coo, Adeleine, Prince Fluff, Kawasaki and…Ribbon. Magolor, Taranza and Susie as well to some extent. Kirby considered them his friends after they changed their ways. King Dedede was more like a rival; when things got serious, Kirby could rely on him to put their differences aside.

"How're you feeling? Not so well?" Diamond sat next to him.

"Poyo." Kirby lifted his head up and nodded.

"Kirby, I know that you're worried that it might be impossible to return to Dreamland…but put some faith in me!" Diamond pressed his fingertips against his chest. "As the manipulator of time and space, surely there must be a way."

"Poyo?" Kirby gazed deep into his eyes.

"Haha, yeah. I promise. Enjoy your stay here while it _lasts_." Diamond tried to sound reassuring.

Lightened like the clear morning sky once again, Kirby ran off to play.

It was now Diamond's turn to sigh as he stared emptily at the fountain.

* * *

 **Riki's Restaurant**

Tagumi sat folding his arms, waiting for his food grumpily.

"Where is my food? I'm hungrryy!" Tagumi complained inconsiderately.

"Sorry, sir. We got technical issues with um, the ingredient." The obsequious waiter replied.

Inside the kitchen, a certain yellow bird was causing a mess.

"Oi, save the dishes, cheffy!" Tokkori rolled away from a cleaver.

"I ain't tasty! Even a Scarfy won't scarf me down." Tokkori dodged kitchen knives, reddening.

"That's it! You mess with the wrong _bird_!" Tokkori kicked a glass of water into hot oil on frying pan, setting it ablaze. He then quickly flew out, laughing obnoxiously.

Preliminarily, the waiter ambushed, trapping Tokkori with a service plate cover.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" Tokkori banged.

"What's with all the banging ranging?" Tagumi got up to check. "Is that my food?"

"Sir, it's the problematic ingredient. We h-haven't cooked it yet." The waiter looked ashamed.

"What's giving you so much trouble? Let me see." Tagumi opened the cover and gasped.

"Birdie, why you're here? I thought I lost you…" Tagumi seized him instinctively like a boy reclaiming what little he had.

"Junior, get me outta here! These jerks be tryin' to chop my beak off...after they captured me!" Tokkori twisted the truth.

"Sir, is this your bird?" The waiter asked in surprise.

"Of course! You want me to bring the pet shop owner over here? How dare you stole him from me, tried to cook him and worst of all, making me wait for light years?!" Tagumi boiled in adulterated anger.

"Light year is distance, sir." The waiter corrected in a matter of fact.

"Who cares? I'm gonna leave and never come back here again, _ever_!" Tagumi stormed off with Tokkori blowing raspberries at the staff.

Not a bad kid, Tokkori thought. A perfect sucker that would provide him food, home and protection.

* * *

 **Ocyaki's Restaurant**

Ocyaki withdrew into the deep corners of his kitchen after hearing brutal complaints.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Ememem spit the noodles out. "Why can't we eat something _tasty_? Ocyucky's food stinks!" He pummeled the table childishly with his five fingers.

"Your Eminence, if you spend less money on that flashy new phone and more on freshy new food, we would've gotten ourselves a buffet by now. Ouch!" Gascargoon held his human head. "Why do you have to be so empowering?" He groaned.

"Shut up, Gascargoon! An emperor needs his phone to download free games. Let's see… The Clobbah'er sounds like a good one." Ememem tapped a button and the download screen emerged.

"What?! One hour to download?!" Ememem nearly dropped his phone into the bowl.

"Your Em-patience, who's your internet service provider?" Gascargoon stretched his head out to check.

"This 3G thingy must be the culprit behind this. What does it stand for anyways?" Ememem scratched his head.

"How am I supposed to- Wait… 3G must stand for Good Guy Grovyle. The guy from yesterday must be the one!" Gascargoon concluded, slamming his fist onto the table decisively.

"Oh yeah, that no good 3G better think thrice before he can mess with the embodiment of Muscular Majestic Master!" Ememem emitted emblazing desire for revenge.

* * *

 **Naydra's Noodle Palace**

After scouring through Selinia's respectable restaurants, Ememem and Gascargoon found Gerutrea inside a stylized chilly jade roof dining outlet.

The two snickered evilly, rubbing their hands together.

Once an opportunity arose, the two trotted toward Gerutrea's table and grinded pepper rapidly into his bowl.

Gerutrea only raised an eyebrow before he resumed eating expressionlessly.

When the pepper grinder was empty, they left like heat waves. Flushed with triumph.

"Heh, heh, heh, that ought to teach him a spicy lesson." Ememem pounded his fat belly.

"Indeed, Your Majesty. The Wi-Fi guy will be screaming _why fire_!" Gascargon laughed at his own pun.

"Hahaha, good one, Gascargoon." Ememem handed out head wounds as rewards. Gascargoon now laughed with tears falling.

Casually, Gerutrea walked out, barely sweating. The two were speechless.

"Ah, I had a fantastic meal thanks to your unrequired but appreciated service. Accept my little remuneration as thanks. Don't spend it all in one place." Gerutrea opened Ememem's clenched fist and placed one L-bill coin down before leaving stylishly.

Ememem and Gascargoon glanced at each other with gaped mouths before continuing gawking at Gerutrea.

* * *

 **Nightmare Fortress**

In a cyber-futuristic nightmarish meeting room, Yin-Yarn sat grinning opposite to Nightmare and NME Salesman.

"Let's get the knit-knots out of the way. I help you conquer that planet and you give me half of it." Yin-Yarn negotiated.

"That's quite the aggressive bargaining. If you think we're that desperate, you've truly underestimated my enterprise's power. I can find another way." Nightmare showed no signs of submitting.

"Oh ho, indeed. For someone with many strings, you're sure stingy." NME Salesman commented dryly.

"I'm not breaking a sweater here. You see…no one else has mastered my Dimension Stitching Techniques. Not only can I close dimension rifts, but I can also open them, anywhere and anytime. If you don't latch to my deal, then I'll simply find someone else who gives a scrap." Yin-Yarn feigned leaving.

"Wait!" Nightmare stopped him. "What do you plan on doing with the world?"

"Eh, not sure what I'll do with it but I'll figure something out." Yin-Yarn shrugged.

Nightmare and NME Salesman gave him looks.

* * *

 **Agna Square**

Gerutrea received a call from General Groudon to meet up at the top of Selinia Skyscraper (the tallest building in Locxin).

Entering the glass elevator, Gerutrea stretched his hand up to select 50F.

Despite the insane speed of the elevator, Gerutrea remained calm. The heightened sensation didn't affect him much. Instead, the blocky buildings and ant people bound him to thoughts:

 _What is the origin of this place?_

 _Is this how god view us?_

Ting!

The elevator door snapped him out of his usual reticence. Stepping out gracefully, he greeted General Groudon with a polite bow.

"Come here, Gerutrea. This won't take too long. I just want to talk to you personally." General Groudon kept one hand on the rail.

"Why personally?" Gerutrea walked over to the rails, giving General Groudon courteous eye contact instead of viewing down.

"You might not know this, Gerutrea, but I _knew_ you. We met before. Your mother and I were business partners." General Groudon revealed smoothly with a…wall in his voice.

"You _knew_ Mother? Please provide me any crucial information I may need. Even if I might already be aware, I want an outside source to compare with." Gerutrea showed subtle yearning through his eyes and lips.

"No problem. She is the chairwoman of PokeSecurities Inc, a corporate giant dealing with safekeeping of Pokemon and Pokemon related products. Might come as a shock to you, but I was the president in my previous life." General Groudon spoke nonchalantly.

"Not hard to believe. You're the general in the present." Gerutrea correlated logically.

"Yeah, but nowadays, I use more of my fists than well…my words. But I digress, I made a deal with her to procure the strongest safe in the world, move-proof even against Legendary Pokemon. I needed it to…protect the city's greatest treasure." General Groudon voiced vaguely.

"I appreciate the information." Gerutrea noticed his uneasiness. "Rest assured, I have no interest in uncovering your past."

"Nothing needs uncovering. I just regret certain things. You see, Gerutrea, I don't have a high approval rating, both as a president and general. My assistant said it is because I'm way too offensive. The previous generals were the same. All cowering behind the legendary heroes! I proposed we attack the chain god straight on. Sure, we lost miserably. However! I'm not some pretty face trying to delay the inevitable and cheer up people with pretty words. If it wasn't for me, the machine that _will_ kill the chain god wouldn't be built secretly to near completion. Tell me your opinions, Gerutrea, am I doing the right thing?" General Groudon sought confirmation.

"I can empathize with your notion. This world is in its dire state. It'll crumble underneath the Chained Moon eventually. If Kirby hasn't arrived, I suppose we might even need to launch a full-on assault." Gerutrea paused to arrange his words. General Groudon was smiling so far.

"To be critical, it was a debatable move at the wrong time. Our backs weren't pushed against the wall yet, and you decided to act out of desperation. The lives we lost can _never_ be returned. Each step should be proceeded with caution." Gerutrea constructed criticism and General Groudon nodded with his smile fading.

"You tell words of wisdom only a few adults can achieve, Gerutrea. I didn't misplace my hopes on you." General Groudon praised.

"You speak too highly of me. I still have much to learn. If there's nothing else, I'll ask to be dismissed." Gerutrea checked his watch.

General Groudon chuckled. "You may be dismissed, Gerutrea."

Gerutrea bowed before he left, leaving General Groudon to look down the skyscraper alone.

* * *

 **Melia Mall**

Chenryl and Altarigia brought Kirby to play in the arcade. Currently, he was competing in Nosepass' Mansion against Electrike.

"Aw, c'mon. That's not fair! You got nubby arms while I got crappy feet." Electrike pouted touchily.

"You can easily change forms, y' know?" Psyduck twisted his head in confusion.

"But that's just not cool! I rather be a Pokemon. Strong, fast and different." Electrike explained, hitting the ground rhythmically.

"Okay, whatever you say." Psyduck swung his feet.

"Hey Kirby, let's play something else like tag again. You're way too good at this. I need something I can win." Electrike suggested, already sprinting off. "Catch me if you can!"

"Poyo!" Kirby chased after him.

"Wait for me, guys!" Psyduck waddled behind.

Electrike ran in the direction of cleaning equipment store. The window just got repaired, charity of the mall.

The owner beckoned for Kirby with a smiling face.

"Poyo?" Kirby stopped with a confused face.

"Little Kirby, thanks for yesterday. It's my honor for you to use the broom to defeat those stinking Keylers. When the news spread, people will rush over to my shop. Here, take these candies and share them with your friends." The owner handed generously.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled, unwrapping them right away.

"Hey, don't eat it all!" Electrike threw the game so he could have some.

"Share with me too." Psyduck pleaded.

Kirby distributed fairly, but unevenly. Although, he did save some for Altarigia and Chenryl.

"Thank you so much, Kirby." Chenryl popped one inside her mouth.

"So, the owner wasn't mad, huh? That's a relief." Altarigia looked pleasantly surprised.

"Aren't Locxinese just the best? Always helping each other in time of need." Chenryl stood up tall and proud.

"Definitely, together we stand strong. _Only if_ …" Altarigia's wishful thoughts resurfaced.

"Only what?" Chenryl heard unclearly.

"Nothing at all." Altarigia shook her hands. "I just only wish to win that Kirby plush from the claw machine."

Seemingly, Chenryl believed her. "Let me help then! Remember that time I got two plushies with just one coin?"

"Of course, I remember. You gave me one, Chen." Altarigia's eyes showed gratitude.

"And… I'll give you another! Just you wait." Chenryl set up expectations.

Everyone gathered around Chenryl as she inserted the coin. Spectating from a fair distance, one girl smiled deviously.

Chenryl moved the joystick, sliding her tongue out sideways as she checked the side window. Once the menacing claw loomed above Kirby, she raised her hand up to hit the button.

Interfering, Fayne bumped Chenryl away before slapping the joystick and pressing the button in a flash.

"Fayne, not cool!" Chenryl had an annoyed tone.

The claw abducted Kirby precisely and dropped him down the prize chute.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get the plush. I'm the master of accuracy, remember?" Fayne felt completely justified.

Chenryl sighed in defeat. "You've a point-"

Fayne cut her off. "Anyways, since I've won it, I'll be the _one_ giving it to Ali." She declared.

"Hey! You used my coin!" Chenryl complained.

"Yeah? So, what? That's like saying the LDF got all the credit for Keyler kills because they pay us." Fayne rolled her eyes.

The two argued non-stop, making Altarigia uncomfortable.

"Err, girls. I don't care which one of you'll give it to me. I will thank you both equally." Altarigia sighed after they didn't listen. Kirby noticed this and decided to resolve the situation.

"…and that's why I should be the one giving it. Wait…where's the plush?" Fayne searched dumbfoundedly.

"Thank you, Kirby! You are the MVP." Altarigia was seen leaving the arcade alongside Kirby with a Clean Kirby plush in her arms.

Apparently, Altarigia already got the normal Kirby plush Chenryl and Fayne got for her. Therefore, Kirby sneaked it from Fayne and struck a trade deal, adding a rare item into Altarigia's collection.

Both girls were stunned.

"I guess we both deserve that." Chenryl hung her head down.

"Yeah… Anyways, do you know where Meta is?" Fayne asked out of the blue.

"No, duh. I've been with you the entire time." Chenryl shook her head.

"Thanks for not helping. I guess I need to find him myself then." Fayne ventured out.

Little did she know that Meta invited Gerutrea to an ice cream parlor near the arcade. Due to their table being obscured in the corner, she missed them.

"Sit down, Young Master. We have a matter to discuss." Meta worded with flowing familiarity.

"Young Master?" Gerutrea looked surprised. "You have regained your memories so soon."

"I don't know why either, but after we met, I had a long, endless dream." Meta lifted his chin up then dropped it down.

Gerutrea sat down with a concerned gaze. "Meta, the past should stay in the past. I don't mind if you treat me as a stranger. There's no need for you to address me graciously."

"As you wish, Gerutrea. However, I cannot abide by your first demand. The past shouldn't stay in the past." Meta refused willfully.

"Why so? Does it pose that great of a significance? To me, the past is like a scar engraved into my heart. Even the precious moments I treasured tantalize me." Gerutrea gripped his chest.

"Gerutrea… I'm sorry. I didn't know you think that way." Meta seemed apologetic.

"No need to apologize. I assume your dream was fairly different. I hope to relive _those moments_ again." Gerutrea frowned pessimistically. "Maybe not."

"Hmm? If you wish, I can describe them in detail for you." Meta offered.

"Sorry, but I must reject. Allow me to clarify myself. I meant reliving those past moments in the present. Geru and Treasion are dead… I should treat them as such. The more I attach myself to them, the greater the suffering." Gerutrea's words betrayed his tenacious mind.

"They might be dead in spirit. However, their memories remain within you, Gerutrea. Before I met you, I felt like a machine missing a few parts. I fought for revenge, for honor, for respect, for many things. However, nothing can substitute the memories that has awakened the new me. I'm now reborn with a newfound conviction." Meta clenched his fist.

The server watched awkwardly.

"Meta… Let's order, we can continue the conversation afterwards." Gerutrea opened the menu.

Meta ordered a bowl of milk tea ice cream while Gerutrea chose green tea with red bean.

"Meta, did I request something from you after dining with Keymi?" Gerutrea remembered the dream.

"I didn't dream of such an event, Treasion."

"My name is Gerutrea."

"Oops, my mistake."

"It appears you only know my human counterpart."

"That's not exactly true." Meta inhaled, closing his eyes. "I'll confess that I know you better as a human. Still, I got some recollection of the brave, prodigious Grovyle who always stood by my benevolent and responsible master."

"Based on your adjectives, I'm now assured you know both of us." Gerutrea nodded, processing information he had gathered so far.

Deep inside, he harbored a great fear of…betrayal. The chain god could deceive him, or not. Cautiously, Gerutrea would test Meta.

"Meta, I'm curious about your origin. What made you served our family?" Gerutrea questioned undemandingly with a soft smile.

"Never will I, forget the day my family was saved by yours. We used to…starve, sleep on the streets, begging both human and Pokemon. We even accept garbage, bah. Until, your mother provided us quarter and rations. That day, I swore to protect you with my life to repay the kindness I'm indebted to _eternally_." Meta sounded emotional. Gerutrea seemed affected by it.

The server soon served the ice creams. The coldness melted in their tongues.

Gerutrea placed his elbow on the table for a comfortable sitting position. Upon a closer look, Meta realized something about his luxurious watch.

"Gerutrea, your watch…" Meta pointed unsurely.

"Oh, this? Yeah, it's customized exclusively for me. In this lifetime, I was born an heir to Locxin's largest luxurious watch store." Gerutrea positioned it eye level to Meta, observing his protruding pupil.

"What a funny coincidence. My father used your brand. The chains of fate tie us together tightly, seemingly." Meta's iris expanded and contracted.

"I wouldn't call it fate. More accurately a likely coincidence considering the popularity of my brand. Regardless, I appreciate your father's patronage." Gerutrea found the subject itself insignificant, whereas Meta's behavior to be significant.

"You talk just like you." Meta meant it positively.

"Who knows? Maybe Geru adopted my style." Gerutrea shrugged.

The ice cream melted slowly as the red beans dissolved in it. They were now inseparable both in color and taste.

Time's ticking away no matter the temperature and soon they would need to risk their lives again.

* * *

 **Prisma Province Border**

Once existed an ancient region of Prisma. Original home of the chain god. Myths and tales were spoken of a city showered by light. Set out to be the greatest energy exporter across the globe, it tragically fell inches away from its wish.

Mysteriously, the other regions disappeared afterwards. Only Locxin remained.

Only known to primeval Locxinese, Nikcole rebuilt Prisma…only to destroy it after he was chained. History books illustrated the ruination better with pictures than words:

Blood flooded the streets. Corpses congregated inside collapsed buildings. Guards wailed around Special Unit A and B members' gravestones.

Special Unit D was tasked with border patrol today to Diamond's dismay. General Groudon reasoned that it would give Kirby and Gerutrea crucial field experience. Detecting Diamond's discontent, Groudon joked about replacing him before offering Meta as their guide. The terms were then unnegotiable.

Gerutrea was pleasantly surprised. This was a good opportunity to clear his worries.

Meta stopped everyone in front of the metal gates to discuss their strategy.

"Border patrol is different from the usual." Meta addressed Gerutrea and Kirby. "There's no knowing when our job's done or how many Keylers there are. This is because Prisma has been abandoned for so long. God knows how many Keylers are hiding. If you find anything suspicious, alert someone, _don't_ be reckless."

"Ali, stick with someone. You're our healer and my daughter. We can't lose you." Diamond eyed protectively. Altarigia nodded obediently.

"Everyone, please tell me if you've any crowd clearing or emergency retreating moves. For me, I have Earthquake." Meta glanced from left to right.

"I've Earthquake too!" Chenryl raised her hand.

"Well, every guard should be able to use Earthquake. One of the best Keyler killing moves, definitely." Chester sneaked eye contact with Gerutrea.

"I possess Dig, which I believe is classified as an emergency retreating move." Gerutrea felt no need for conformity.

"Yes, that diversifies things, good. If Kirby got an ability, I'm sure he'll be fine. Altarigia, what about you?" Meta's lens amplified his focus on her.

"Er, um I got Sing. But this is probably not e-enough, so I'll stick with dad who got Earthquake." Altarigia's face had a mixture of embarrassment and uncertainty. Diamond smiled in approval.

Meta had an inscrutable smile. "That'll suffice. Let's scout ahead."

Meta led them inside, levitating above the dangerous debris. Sharp objects surfaced, forcing extra caution.

Everyone found it easier to navigate through the rough terrain as a Pokemon except for Gerutrea, who remained human.

Kirby inhaled the air to fly only to spit it out after. "Poyo!"

"The air is very rotten, huh Kirby? Try to adjust. It'll eventually get better." Altarigia slowed her breathing. "If you want, you can ride me."

"Poyo." Kirby sounded grateful.

"Gerutrea, you can ride me too…if you want." Chenryl made it obvious.

"No, thank you. I can take care of myself." Gerutrea rejected politely. Using his whipsword, he removed dangerous objects cleverly.

"Not smooth, sis'." Chester commented knowingly.

"H-hey! It's not what you think." Chenryl blushed. Chester was about to tease her until…

"Attention!" Meta brought all eyes to the fallen hotel. "This marks the end of our patrol vicinity. Our job isn't to salvage Prisma, that would be impossible. Find strategic areas like the high ground to get a battle advantage, but don't stray from each other's sight. Also, beware of Chainspear Keylers."

"Why Chainspear?" Gerutrea held his chin inquisitively.

"From experience, I believe it is possible to tell a Keyler's personality from their weapon class. A predetermined personality which is more noticeable in elites. Chainspear's reliance on surprise attacks exemplifies this. This theory is only backed up by anecdotal evidence. Therefore, it's wise to check for yourself."

"I concur. Although, I question why you haven't published this theory. It would have been useful to all guards." Gerutrea raised his eyes.

"Other than the lack of concrete evidence, I fear the chain god can change it overnight." Meta answered.

"Fair enough." Gerutrea nodded slightly.

"Wow, you're so smarrrt, Meta. I never thought of that." Chenryl looked impressed.

"Heh, you give me too much credit." Meta replied humbly. "Might be due to me being part psychic."

"No, not at all, Meta." Diamond shook his head. "An ordinary psychic Pokemon wouldn't be able to join a special unit and the intel division at the same time. Last I heard, you're also in _charge_ of the god-killing weapon project."

Meta was taken off guard before composing himself. "Indeed, I beg your pardon for not being able to share any details other than we're working our hardest to complete it as soon as possible."

"It's okay, Meta. We know you're working your hardest." Chenryl sounded patient.

"As long as it gets the job done, I ain't gonna complain." Chester seemed a bit doubtful.

Gerutrea didn't say anything but the gears inside his heads were spinning wildly.

"Everyone _should_ be happy. This is good news." Diamond grinned.

"Poyo!" Kirby felt excited upon the thought of returning home.

The Altaria shook with joy. However, for some perturbing reason, an empty void lived inside her heart. Looking down silently, she saw a rusty object resembling a doorknob.

 _Nikcole, is this…the afterlife you desire for us? What went wrong?_

Soon, they headed out in different directions per Meta's orders:

Chester stayed behind bent corrugated steel pipes, building bowling balls out of the ground with his hammer.

Chenryl stood on high ground like Meta advised. It allowed her to keep track of everyone.

Kirby hid inside the busted hotel fountain, the absolute front.

Altarigia and Diamond lay low behind crumbled stone walls.

Gerutrea climbed up a snag tree, vining his whip around it.

Meta chose the parking payment station. Even though the barrier gate got chopped into pieces, the parking ticket machine provided decent cover.

Crouching down, Meta turned human and unzipped his backpack for a bottle of water. His dry lips drained it in, uttering hydrating sounds of refreshment before storing it. He then opened a different compartment and took a hexagonal prism arm cannon out. This was Meta's signature weapon. A technology he developed himself that converted steel and psychic energy into either fire or ground cannon blast.

Meta fitted it in his right arm and tapped the earpiece in his left ear. "Connecting to Special Unit D members." After a jingle, he continued with eyes observing the reddening sky. "Everyone, lately, there're weird blood winds messing with the landing sites. It appears to be the work of someone beyond a Keyler status. Stay alert!"

"Understood." Gerutrea anticipated strong winds as chains tortured the moon, forcing it to cough bloody underlings of god out.

As the blood slowly descended, everyone grew tense. The wind could blow any second.

Meta opened his cannon reticle and scoped with one eye close, building up energy.

Any second now…

There was no wind, only misplaced expectations. Once six Keylers of different weapons landed on the collapsed hotel, Spear Shower was shot out through shattered windows below.

"It's a trap!" Diamond covered Altarigia and steeled himself with Iron Defense.

"Poyo!" Kirby rolled away as a spear pierced through the fountain.

"Trap or not, here I go!" Chester charged a flaming Axe Flip and golfed bowling balls.

"Big Bro, no!" Chenryl knew it was a bad idea fighting a storm of spears with bowling balls.

"I got this!" Meta targeted six Keylers and was about to shoot until…

The bowling balls exploded into a cloud of smoke upon impact with spears, blinding everyone's vision.

"Damn it!" Meta missed.

"That was a hasty call." Gerutrea jumped down the tree with both hands pulling the whip. He uprooted and ignited the snag tree before swinging at the Keylers hidden in the smoke.

"Sorry." Chester, once again looking defeated, turned Pokemon and used Amnesia. It was something he did every time he felt worthless. The move would ease his bad memories and strengthened his Special Defense.

"Don't worry. I can fix this!" Altarigia sent a rush of Tailwind to clear out the smoke and boosted the speed of anyone going in the same direction.

Taking advantage, Kirby ran full steam ahead to suck up Chammer. However, two Klefki burst out the entrance, taking him by surprise with Mirror Shot.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby tried to halt but he couldn't control his speed. Even worse, Chammer prepared to clobber him with Bam Bam Boomer. The move would hit normally twice before ending explosively. The Star Warrior closed his eyes fearfully.

Kirby suddenly felt something soft. He opened his eyes, relieved to be on Altarigia.

"We're a team! Never forget that!" Diamond had used Space Switch with Kirby and took the hits as a Dialga. Roaring and exerting his Pressure, he took the frontline position.

"L-leader." Chester clawed the ground.

"If anyone can do it, it's us! That includes you, Big Bro." Chenryl opened a giant Fissure on the ground. Grabbing Chail and Keysword with two legs each, Meta levitated over to the crack and threw them down.

"Sis'…" Chester averted his eyes.

Kirby jumped down Altarigia to inhale Chammer, who tripped from Diamond's Earthquake. Choosing dual chails, he called for Chail Chomps and chased the three Keylers that surrounded Gerutrea away. The boy laughed gleefully as the chomps bit them.

Gerutrea wasn't out of danger, however, as another wave of Spear Shower was aimed at him. He avoided it using Dig as Meta blasted a fireball inside the broken window. Despite the loud explosion, it was assumptive to say that hit Chainspears.

"Chainspears is very dangerous. However, one of my teammates is also a spear wielder who used similar tactics. She has suggested that we keep track of our enemies' movements, dodge well and counterattack." Meta broadcasted.

The timing of the advice was perfect as the two Klefki revealed themselves to be Chainspears, two males and two females. Wait…

Normally, the move Double Team would create illusory copies of the user. Unfortunately, Bloody Prankster made them real, just weaker than the original.

Chainspears abused his spears' absurd range, shooting toward Gerutrea. The prodigy struck one down and twisted his body away from the other.

Chenryl successfully dodged both spear throws with Earth Steps and closed in with Flaming Dash. Chainspears turned Klefki and sacrificed her health to create two Substitute dolls before reverting back. Once Chainspears was struck, she immediately disappeared into smoke before reappearing behind Chenryl.

Sensing danger, Chenryl quickly used Earthquake and destroyed another doll, causing Chainspears to vanish again.

From the side, Chainspear lunged with Blood Boost. Her strike missed as Chester tackled her away before spitting out Flame Burst. Chenryl followed-up with Eruption, finishing off the elite.

"Big Bro, you're here!" Chenryl expressed delayed shock.

"Of course, did you expect me to play hooky or something? Cause I don't, I'm a full-time bowler." Chester could joke shamelessly thanks to Amnesia.

Chenryl had a stifled laughter. "Just make sure you remember you're still a guard and a special one at that."

Compare to Chenryl and Gerutrea, Kirby and Diamond were having a much easier time.

Kirby played catch with the chomps using Chainspears' body.

Altarigia healed Diamond from behind as he endured Blood Blast and froze Chainspears with Time Beam successfully. After casting Adamant Boost on himself, he connected both orbs together. A vortex of wind surrounded him, blowing his hood off.

"I'll remember _you_ for eternity." Diamond's staffs stretched out gold beam extensions.

"My elite Keyler kill!" Diamond used Griseous Slash. He began with two horizontal strikes, continued with double thrusts and finished with X slash that sent golden waves of minerals across the ground.

Chainspears used Spear Shower, causing Gerutrea to dig underground. The elite closed his eyes, heightening his sense of hearing. Feeling something was about to surface behind his back, he turned and prepared to impale Gerutrea.

In an astonishing twist, only Gerutrea's sword popped out. The sneaky Grovyle came out from the side instead and grabbed Chainspears before throwing him underground.

"Jump!" Meta warned as he lifted his metal feet up mightily. Gerutrea immediately knew and obeyed. The Metagross quaked the ground before rising up and turned human, blasting a fireball in the hole. A pillar of flame flew out as Meta landed safely, pushing his glasses up.

Suddenly, Chainspears sprang out of the hotel and kicked both Meta and Gerutrea inside with superb speed. She then rushed inside before Fairy Lock took effect.

"This is bad! We need to help them!" Chenryl's volcanoes heated.

"We can't break Fairy Lock from outside. That Chainspears didn't even put the lock on herself, which means they are probably outnumbered. At this rate…" Diamond sounded hopeless.

"Poyo?" Kirby futilely tried to smash the chained window. It was protected by obscuring blood energy, leaving little visible inside.

"Kirby, the move can't be broken by brute force. Don't waste your energy." Altarigia crouched down and wagged her finger discouragingly.

"Poyo." Kirby sounded sad and worried.

"I know how you feel, Kirby. But I'm sure they'll be right." Altarigia felt distress eating her soft flesh from the inside in contrast to Chenryl's palpable emotions.

 _Please be alright…_

 _Come on, think, Chenryl, think! There must be a way! Ugh. I hate surprises like this._

Chester sighed, seeing his sister hitting her head with her foot. The ball was rolling back and forth in the gutter, clearly going nowhere.

"Sis', rather than thinking about what we can't do like breaking inside, how about we do what we can like communicate with them?" Chester shrugged.

Everyone turned to him in awe.

"What? Not true? Doesn't the idea _strike_ you at all?" Chester raised his eyebrow.

* * *

 **Fallen Hotel**

It was a surreal experience witnessing the interior. Gerutrea and Meta were forced to walk on fractured furniture littered walls. Gravity had messed orientation up. Still, the hotel sustained less damage than they both expected. It seemed to be a high-end hotel made to withstand even earthquakes of high magnitude and powerful Pokemon attacks. Yet, it had fallen like a toy building merely pushed down by a child.

Gerutrea and Meta stood back to back, surrounded by four Chainspear Keylers and their leader.

"Do we share the same plan?" Gerutrea fixed his eyes on enemies.

"Absolutely. You distract them and I will find a Klefki." Meta responded confidently.

"Expect a great diversion from me." Gerutrea whip-grabbed one to throw against another, allowing Meta to break through Keylers and the wall with Meteor Mash.

Two remained with Gerutrea while the rest pursued Meta. Scowling, Gerutrea concentrated fire on the tip of his whip and struck the ancient bed. The move Dancing Fireballs scattered bouncing projectiles across the room.

Both spear wielders were caught on fire and one was beheaded in a flash. The other tried to retaliate by performing a multi-thrust. Gerutrea parried by striking upwards against the spear socket. Then, a pierce followed suit. Wrenching his sword out and ran after Meta coolly, Gerutrea dazzled Chainspear, who held onto his guts before he fell and died.

"Gerutrea, are you okay?!" Chenryl's voice lightened his ear.

"Still living, can you help us find a Klefki from outside?" Gerutrea went straight to the point.

"Working on that! We're looking through the windows. Will get back to you soon." Chenryl ended.

Meta was only a few rooms away. He was ambushed by Chainspear reinforcements to Gerutrea's consternation. Three more added to make five in total.

Meta desperately tried to fend them away with his claws and Earthquake. Unfortunately, he was a big target, making it easy for Keylers to stab him.

Meta yelled in pain as shower of spears rained on his metal body. The situation left Gerutrea with no other choice but to perform his strongest offensive art.

"Hang in there!" Gerutrea grazed his palm and wiped the blood on his blade. The color turned pink, forming cherry blossom petals that dispersed out.

The Keylers felt a strong presence behind them and rushed to defeat Gerutrea.

"Born an innocent life." Gerutrea sliced the closest one down and the petals targeted him, dealing explosive fire damage.

"Died a bloody death." Gerutrea slashed to the right then left, killing two more swiftly.

"Renewed a blazing soul." Gerutrea dodged a spear throw and hurled his sword. In a span of seconds, the poor Keyler felt three devasting blows: sword piercing, petals exploding and Gerutrea's sword retrieval drop kick.

The last Keyler thought it was a great idea to use Spear Shower now. She couldn't be more wrong. The dead body that was sent flying blocked her move.

"Feel my Fiery Blossom!" Gerutrea jumped overhead and severed the last Keyler perfectly in half.

Gerutrea panted in exhaustion, sheathing his sword before offering Meta a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Been through worse. Thank you." Meta humanly accepted his hand. His body had several small holes where blood leaked out.

"Gerutrea, we've found a Klefki! It's in a banquet hall, upper floors. Should it relocate, I'll tell you." Chenryl heard Gerutrea breathing heavily. "Are you hurt?!"

"I am fine." Gerutrea tried to sound reassuring. "Mostly drained, barely hurt."

"That's a relief. We'll be there as soon as the barrier's broken." Chenryl ended.

Meta also received a call from Diamond. "Aha, another on the rooftop."

In order to lock down a gigantic hotel with countless floors and openings, an entire army of Klefki was required. Just how many hid here and why?

"The banquet hall is closer. Follow me." Gerutrea guided, returning to whence he came.

"Ah, this hotel. You have been here before…" Meta recalled.

"Yes… I'm concerned about the Chainspears. Where did it go?" Gerutrea became very wary of his surroundings.

"It left. Most likely to plan another surprise attack." Meta based on intuition.

"Inferable." Gerutrea looked thoughtful.

Altarigia soon called, telling them to keep their earpieces connected to her as she got an emergency plan. Both elites commented that it was too situational but applauded her effort.

Numerous rooms later, Meta levitated up a hallway with Gerutrea on him. A nauseating feeling inside Gerutrea's head gradually built up something sinisterly traumatizing. He eventually clutched his head, making aching noises.

 _Oh no… Please be okay, Gerutrea._

"Huh? A severe headache?" Meta removed his claws from the ceiling door.

"Proceed, it's tolerable. This minor hindrance won't affect my battle performance clearly." Gerutrea endured, emptying his elaborate mind.

Meta hesitantly obeyed, floating up with caution. As expected, they were instantly greeted with Spear Shower.

Preemptively, Meta ripped the door and utilized it as a shield before throwing it at Chainspears. She deflected the door away and jumped sideways to avoid Gerutrea's fireball. Her safety came with one price…

Smirking, Gerutrea jumped and stretched his whip toward Klefki. It should be a basic task for the prodigy. However, an unforeseen excruciating headache thwarted his aim.

"Ahhh! Hargh! Erark!" Gerutrea fell to his knees as memories resurfaced out of the blue:

Treason's mother got ripped to shreds by the blood vortex.

Meos fell from Metagross.

Gyrating debris smashed into Ali.

"Gerutrea! Are you in pain?! What's going on?!" Altarigia shouted at top of her lungs.

 _You're still alive! But, are you still really…you?_

Taking advantage of Gerutrea's vulnerability, Chainspears shot a Blood Blast.

"Young Master!" Meta threw himself to protect Gerutrea. Chainspears abused Meta's sacrifice, stabbing him repeatedly.

"Meos, Metagross!" Gerutrea cried, jerking his earpiece out. "Ali, now!"

Before Chainspears could land the finishing blow, she heard an unexpected song.

"I once thought about our place in this world. A peaceful blue sky."

Chainspears stepped back, smashing her own head with her fist to keep herself awake. The agonizingly grieving rage inside Gerutrea prevented him from falling asleep. He hurriedly dragged Meta to safety.

"I held on tightly to your words. The next lifetime we wished for. Oh, oh."

Gerutrea shot a fireball up and turned Grovyle, jumping and spinning midair to set his wrist leaves on fire. "There's a reason I'm _prodigy_." His deadly eye contact penetrated through her mask.

"I felt the flames of love, in your heart. Beautiful silver moonlight."

Grass Knot tripped Chainspears before she could attack.

"I've remembered what used to be, clinging to fragile faith. _Fate_ …"

After Agility, Gerutrea blitzed her back before she could blink.

"Oh why, oh why? Why must things, be this way? Have you lost your way?"

Chainspears rolled away and tried to regain her footing unsuccessfully as Gerutrea knee-kicked her into the air.

"A foggy future inside the blood mist, I hate it. _I hate it._ "

Gerutrea struck her repeatedly with Acrobatics.

"I still recall the old you. The shoulder I lay on, the hands I held. Have they disappeared?"

Gerutrea smashed her into Klefki.

"I'll never forget you, the _real_ you. But if you chose this path, then…"

Gerutrea wall-kicked and pounced the Klefki. The barrier in the vicinity shattered.

"I refuse to let clouds bleed and moon cry!"

Chainspears changed her target to Meta, duplicating a clone to slow Gerutrea.

"We will keep on going, no matter how many chains, come our way. We will rebuild what we lost…together!"

Gerutrea knocked the clone down and ran as fast as he could. Chainspears' red pupils trembled from his footsteps.

"Oh, oh, oh…"

Chainspears reached Meta first and was about to finish him off.

"Keep on going, Gerutrea! Don't give up! I believe in you!"

Gerutrea wouldn't be fast enough, but that's okay.

He was not alone.

Chester launched Stone Kirby inside, straight into Chainspears' mask. It cracked, exposing white skin and crescent birth mark. In succession, Kirby performed a Stone Uppercut, sending her flying to Gerutrea. The guard widened his eyes at the strange revelation but kept focus.

He was never alone.

Gerutrea slit her throat with his wrist before severing it off with his sword. Immediately after, the prodigy fainted to the astonishment of Kirby.

The rest entered urgently, worried beyond words.

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby tugged Diamond's leg, pointing to Gerutrea and Meta.

"Calling LDF doctors!" Diamond talked right away. "Two special guards in Prisma require immediate medical attention. Hurry!"

"Will they be okay?" Chenryl's cheeks were wet.

"Gerutrea only fainted from exhaustion so I'm sure he'll be fine. But, Meta… H-he suffered from severe blood loss." Altarigia blew Healing Breeze on the dying Metagross.

Chester looked at them from the back sympathetically and silently.

Diamond cast Lustrous Bubbles before evacuating them out with his team to where the doctors could take them in safely.

All Fairy Locks wore off and the remaining Keylers stared out broken windows idly.

* * *

 **Prisma's Past**

A brand new black car was returning to the city from countryside on a motorway.

Meos was driving while Treasion fiddled with a Luxury Ball.

"I wonder how Father's doing. I can't comprehend why he wouldn't return home. It has been eighteen years now, Meta. Eighteen whole years!" Treasion felt frustrated.

"Young Master, I'm sure he'll return someday." Meos cheered optimistically.

"Perhaps, but I'm not inclined to get my hopes up. Even though he gave me this Treecko as a birthday present, he went out of his way to make the address untraceable. Doesn't he realize that Mother is lonely?" Treasion viewed outside, facing his dream and reflecting the reality. The rich boy caressed the Luxury Ball caringly.

Meos took a glimpse before driving attentively. "Young Master, I'm sure he loves you. That Treecko was bred specially with extraordinary care. It got perfect IVs and everything."

"I suppose that's true. This Treecko is the epitome of excellence." Treasion smiled slightly.

What seemed like a normal day was about to take a turn for worse as two trainers blocked the road ahead, wearing masks of their partner Pokemon: Houndoom and Manectric.

Meos frowned, opening the window. "Excuse me, you're blocking the road. Please move out of the way." He gestured politely.

Meos wasn't surprised that they didn't comply. He was shocked instead that one pulled out a knife and the other brought a metal pole out.

Treasion immediately called the police as Meos sent Metagross out of his Luxury Ball.

What had happened wasn't a Pokemon battle. It was a human and Pokemon battle.

Houndoom opened his fearsome maw, heated his fangs and sprinted to Metagross. Countering, the steel arachnid mightily stomped Houndoom's head, immobilizing him before sharpening his other feet against the ground. The move Hone Claws raised claw strength and accuracy tremendously.

Seeing his buddy in danger, Manectric paralyzed Metagross with Thunder Wave. Given an opportunity, Houndoom slid out and bit deep into the steel flesh, melting it. Metagross moaned in pain.

"Metagross!" Meos exited the car with a shoulder bag of healing supplies. Intercepting, the two trainers rushed at him. Knife Guy lunged. However, Meta side-stepped and grabbed hold of his arm. Taking advantage of his momentum, Meos threw him to the ground and kicked the knife away.

Needless to say, Meos was well-trained to protect his master despite stereotypes and appearances saying otherwise.

Metal Guy swung the pole horizontally. Luckily, Meos ducked in time.

"What do you want?! Money?" Meos questioned. He was replied with silent aggression.

After constant misses, Metal Guy retreated and ordered Manectric to use Thunderbolt against Meos.

Against a human, Meos stood a chance. But against a Pokemon?

Meos got zapped and fell down whereas Knife Guy got back up and started stomping him.

Sensing his master in grave danger, Metagross fought through the paralysis and destroyed Houndoom with Earthquake. However, Manectric paralyzed him again afterwards.

Treasion trembled cowardly inside. He wanted to do something, but he knew he would just be a burden.

The Luxury Ball lured his indecisive eyes. Would a newborn Treecko be their match? No. Treasion shook his head. These trainers knew no bounds. He would only send it to die.

Metal Guy shattered the driver seat's window and scrutinized Terrified Treasion, who closed his eyes and covered his head.

Up until now, Treasion only saw Treecko a few times. Their bond was underdeveloped. Yet, Treecko was always grateful for the luxury and comfort he received. This gratitude would be returned.

Treecko sprang out of the ball and used Pound on Metal Guy—slapping his face with his tail—disarming the pole.

"You little-" Metal Guy held his face in pain before trying to catch him. Treecko slipped out of his grasp and slapped him again. The mask nearly fell off. Feeling self-conscious, Metal Guy retreated.

"Please save Meos, Treecko!" Treasion pleaded. Treecko gave an assuring thumbs-up.

Coolly, the child prodigy performed a flying kick straight into Knife Guy's head before backflipping onto top of the car and elongated his black pupil with Leer, enhancing his sharp yellow eyes' intimidation.

Mentally scarred, Knife Guy fled with apprehension across his mask.

Creepily, Treecko twisted his head to Manectric as well, showing off the face of a real prodigy. Manectric scoffed, remaining prideful.

Pitifully, pride wouldn't save him from a Meteor Mash and Earthquake combo. Apparently, Meos healed Metagross back to full strength. The tides had turned as the masked men escaped before the police could catch them in a timely manner.

After reporting everything to the police and getting basic treatment, Meos insisted on driving Treasion back home. The master reluctantly agreed upon feeling his assistant's devotion.

Although Treasion disagreed, he knew Meos' motivation. The gratitude would never be repaid fully in eyes of four.

From that point onwards, Treasion trusted Treecko and Meos with his life. To have such loyal companions…

Water dripped down inside the passenger seat's window.

* * *

 **Castle Dedede**

Spring breezed into the king's throne room. Without Kirby, Dedede could do whatever he wanted. A perfect time for the perfect penguin to consume piles of unhealthy snacks gluttonously.

"Hand me ANOTHA BAG O' DEM CHIPS." Dedede demanded lazily.

"Sire, keep eating junk food and you'll turn into a trash bag. Argh!" Escargoon got thrashed.

Just then, NME Salesman contacted Dedede.

"Big D, you sure have grown a lot. How about you order our newest fitness monster?" NME Salesman promoted.

"HEHEHE, Kirby's gone, so I ain't gonna do a dang business with you pocket-pulling folks anymore." Dedede crossed his arms.

"Oh, but I'm afraid our _business_ isn't done with you, Triple D. You still owe us lots of money." NME Salesman showed a ridiculous number on the screen and snickered sinisterly.

"Sire, he's gonna sell us to the poorhouse!" Escargoon was on edge.

"I'm in D-D-D-Debt!" Dedede shook Escargoon.

"Calm down, you two." NME Salesman looked pleased with their facial expressions. "Here at Nightmare Enterprises, we are always _willing to extend a hand out_ to our best customers."

"You gonna forget the debt?" Dedede had hopeful eyes.

"Nope. You see…Kirby's still not gone for good. He's in another world. A new world with kingless citizens. Get what I mean?" NME rubbed his hands. "If you order our monster, I can guarantee we will ship it to that world—free of charge—and collect taxes in name of the King of Dreamland!" NME Salesman pulled a fast one with fastidious wording.

"This here deal's great! Escargoon, not only are we gonna be rich but the monster gonna CLOBBAH DAT DERE Kirby some more." Dedede gave it his seal of approval.

"Hmm. It sounds too good to be true. I hope that monster they're sending isn't some lame-o taxi." Escargoon rubbed his chin with suspecting eyes.

"Huhuhu, worry not. This monster is the perfect tax collector. You could say he's where paper bills grow from _and_ will return to." NME Salesman showcased a shadowy tree.

Meta Knight eavesdropped behind a stone pillar with shimmering green eyes.

* * *

 **Prisma's Past**

The banquet hall permitted humans to bring Pokemon that exhibited decorum inside. Thus, there was a good mix of various species. It was a perfect recipe for marriage; most ingredients blended together well.

A porter and his Skitty were enjoying the food. Cinccino and her owner wore matching dresses confidently, ignoring the creases. The old bald gentleman read a children's playbook with his Drampa.

Everyone entertained themselves except the couple.

Inaudible sounds of chains rattling were made.

Geru frowned as Treasion glanced at him occasionally with envy. The groom neglected his bride completely, sitting dejectedly and sneaking regretful looks toward a brown-haired woman at the far back. Uncaring, she dressed in everyday clothes unlike the other guests.

Fortunately, Geru got Ali by his side. Ever since the two met, they couldn't be happier. The two privileged Pokemon wore a black suit and yellow dress with ribbon respectively.

Noticeably, the opulent man was present. He checked his phone in an antsy manner. Even when the ceremony was about to start, he didn't seem to care. His daughter suppressed her sadness.

Abruptly, the door was opened by a mighty kick. The blender had arrived.

Geru ran to Treasion with hand stretched out as the chainspear cut through the air.

 _I can never seem to be fast enough when I need to…_

The blood storms raged, turning everything to red. Geru yanked Treasion's arm and jumped across a gap on the floor together.

Meos motioned for Treasion and his mother to get on Metagross.

Treasion delved into his pocket for the Luxury Ball, only to turn back and realized that he dropped it when Keymi pushed him away.

 _It's not just because of gratitude that I do this… You're my b-best friend._

Treasion grabbed the brown-haired woman's hand and pulled her up Metagross. Geru perceived pressure creeping up the iron behemoth's face and switched swiftly to ride on Ali instead. She was still coping with her loss. However, a hug and a few consoling words were all she needed to stay strong.

The floor collapsed entirely as Metagross and Ali tried to escape the blender of death. Dangerous ingredients spun and swirled.

One ended up hitting Metagross, blowing Treasion's mother off.

Meos and Treasion screamed, stretching their hands out as the gray-haired mother got shredded.

Failing to resist against the blood winds, Meos lost his grip and fell. Metagross made a reckless dive to save him. The congregation of boulder fruits awaited him.

 _How many more times do I need to lose someone that I love…? How_ many?!

Around the same time, Metagross and Ali met their deaths. Treasion gripped the woman's hand tenaciously as they both plummeted. Ali's corpse clung to Geru, her clouds covered him protectively.

The woman gave him one last smile before getting sniped; Ali's corpse protected him from one last hit before getting blown away.

Treasion saw the world in slow-motion as he descended to his demise. He had already accepted his fate. He didn't wish to live anymore, not when loved ones died out like candle flames facing ferocious storms.

On the other hand, Geru persisted mournfully. He leaped from one object to other, resolved to save Treasion.

 _The fire inside my heart has been_ awakened. _Even gods shall suffer the wrath of this prodigy!_

Treasion widened his eyes and gaped after Geru caught his body.

 _Why do you still persevere pointlessly? Is there a reason to live in this cruel world anymore?_

Geru and Treasion felt like they could communicate through mere eye contacts.

 _I know that there's no reason. That's why I will create_ one _with these arms and legs!_

Geru jumped up and spread his legs flexibly to avoid pincer persimmons, tightly holding Treasion.

 _Simple for the prodigy to say. My conundrum is much more compli-_

 _What's complicated? What stopped you from surviving, let alone fighting to stay with the ones you_ love _?! I saw it again and again. You,_ hesitating _. If you never jump into action, how can you know whether or not you will fail?!_

Treasion's facial skin shook. Geru was right. Due to his acquiescence, he didn't listen to his heart.

 _I feel like…I can achieve any goal with you by my side._

The ground erupted into a luminous beacon of hope.

 _Life's not truly over until you snuff the last embers of your soul and fade into oblivion._

The two survived the blender's carnage, freed from the dust clouds. Yet, the bloated Blood Blast obliterated them in the end.

* * *

A small correction on Chapter 2's mistake. Gerutrea was meant to say "Teacher?" instead of "Leader?" It needs to be changed otherwise it can be falsely interpreted as Gerutrea being condescending. I can't believe that I let this one slip past me. I'll try to be more careful next time. Other minor adjustments were also made such as the introduction of the word Locxinese into previous chapters. I usually won't update you on minor adjustments. Just letting you know the first time.

Meta Knight's eyes change colors depending on his emotions in case you don't watch the anime.

I recommend you to reread. It will make the action and words flow much smoother the second time. Additionally, you might find literary techniques that I used and hidden subtleties.

Anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Divided Hearts**

 **Prisma's Past: Countryside**

Fletchling whistled on a blazing maple tree inside the front yard of a humble wooden cottage. Most wouldn't know that it once belonged to two extremely successful entrepreneurs.

The lovers watched each passing season. The leaves grew, absorbed water, wilted under snow and fell. The blustery wind detested this senescent cycle. It sought to blow the leaves back up fruitlessly.

Even when the leaves touched the ground, it didn't give up. Not until they all decomposed down the dirt that the wind realized its insanity.

However, it wasn't done.

It took a new approach, going as far as to experiment with the whole tree.

In the distance, Treasion surveyed the natural inhabitants with Geru and Meos.

Gogoat was helping the farmer plowing fields.

The gardener watered her berry plants with Psyduck.

Children were playing in the pond alongside a group of Lotad.

"My grandparents grew up here." Treasion addressed Geru. "The environment got a nice nurturing element, does it not?" The Grovyle nodded, mouthing a twig.

"For sure, they were raised well. Without them, the Pokeball and PC security system wouldn't be as safe and secure as they are today." Meos' voice had subtle sadness.

"Indeed… I want to carry on their ideology of keeping the futures of Pokemon and humans alike safe." Treasion mustered, curling his hand.

Meos checked his watch. "Anyways, it's lunchtime, Young Master."

"I look forward to your delectable cuisine." Treasion smiled demandingly.

"I will try to heave your expectations." Meos sweated.

The three headed inside the cottage. Geru set up the table while Meos tied an apron behind his back. Treasion sat elegantly with his hands on the table.

Thump.

Meos opened the fridge for ingredients.

Whomp.

Geru's ears twitched as he placed the napkins down. Urgently, he hurried to Treasion and jerked him out of his seat before alerting Meos.

Thwomp!

Meos heard the sound of a heavy boulder rolling down the mountain and fled with the two.

Wham!

The cherished cottage got crushed.

Treasion shuddered with widened eyes. The weight of the situation slowly settled in, unbalancing him. Each side, Meos, and Geru prevented him from falling.

"How could more than eighty years of irreplaceable history be…comminuted in a matter of seconds like this?" Treasion's arms convulsed slightly.

"My a-apologies, Young Master. Only if I send out Metagross sooner…" Meos strained his face.

"Oh my god! Are you guys hurt?!" A young brown-haired girl rode her Camerupt over anxiously.

"Emotionally." Treasion uttered pithily. The girl covered her mouth slowly as she glanced sympathetically at the house.

They soon got introductions out of the way. Apparently, the girl's name was Cheryl and her Camerupt was called Cranberry. They both offered to help investigating.

Inspecting, Geru touched the boulder and raised attention.

"Huh? It's damp." Treasion raised an eyebrow.

"Damp? A water type might cause it then." Cheryl speculated.

"The question now is if this was an accident or a planned criminal activity?" Meos held his chin. "Mind me checking for footprints?"

Geru quickly removed his hands. Cranberry joked about him getting wrongly convicted. The prodigy didn't find it funny in the slightest.

After a few minutes, Meos shook his head. "I'm more inclined to believe this was planned. The culprit was very cautious."

"Could they possibly be the masked guys?" Treasion surmised.

"What masked guys? Did you two anger someone?" Cheryl looked out of the loop.

"That, we are unsure of ourselves. One thing for sure, they are _not ordinary_." Meos emphasized.

Abruptly, Cheryl's stomach grumbled. "Oops. Gotta feed my stomach now that my brain's full. Since your house's all wrecked…wanna come to my place?" Cheryl sounded embarrassed.

"Why? Why do you concern yourself over strangers? What do you hope to gain from us?" Treasion bombarded.

Cheryl was taken aback. "I-I just want to help. No matter who you are, I still want to help. It's true that you might think this is naive or suspicious but… I just thought that if there's one more idiot in this world like me, maybe the world would get better."

Treasion felt a rock falling on his chest. The way her eyes lost that peppiness made him wonder why he would accuse her in the first place.

"I understand if you can't trust me. If my house got crushed by a rock recently, I'll have doubts too." Cheryl recovered gradually.

Treasion glanced indecisively at Meos and Geru. The three all shared the same idea.

"We will accept your kind offer."

* * *

 **Cheryl's House**

Around midway, they came across a cranberry patch. Nostalgic, Cheryl told them the story behind it. She recalled that two famished Numel was abandoned here. Feeling pity, Cheryl and her brother adopted one each. Reminded, Cranberry smiled brightly with gratitude.

Treasion didn't feel particularly moved. Rather, he was quite pleased that his remarks no longer bothered her, seemingly.

"I like your naming convention. Although, I personally find Metagross to roll off the tongue best." Meos admitted.

"I want to give her a name that makes her happiest when she hears it, y'know?" Cheryl gave context.

"That's a good attitude." Treasion joined in.

"So, Treasion… What's the reason behind Geru's name?" Chenryl's curiosity expanded her eyes cutely.

Treasion blinked for a moment. "Um, the etymology's quite complicated. My mother was keen on inserting her favorite plant, Euptelea, in there. We experimented preceding the word with three different letters from the Sceptile line. Originally, we were going to go with Geuptelea. However, it didn't have proper articulation so she shortened it and added in the first letter of Father's name."

"Wow, deep." Cheryl commented, awestruck.

Soon enough, they reached the house. Cheryl didn't hesitate to introduce them to her big brother.

"Big Bro Chestley, I'm inviting these amazing people for lunch. This guy right here is Treasion and the person next to him looks like his big bro, but he's not. That's Meos. Don't forget Geru the Grovyle, you won't believe how he got his name." Cheryl performed a wide variety of gestures.

Chestley glared at their clothing. "These buncha folks look rich. What business do they have with us poor people?" Treasion looked uncomfortable hearing this.

"C'mon, don't be rude. A boulder crushed their house for god's sake!" Cheryl chided.

"Hah, I must be stupid to believe that. Them-" Chestley pointed impolitely, scoffing. "-having a mansion in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's my grandparents' house. They lived here until the last of their days." Treasion revealed sorrowfully.

"…" Chestley averted his eyes. "Okay, they can come in." He retreated to his little corner where he polished bowling shoes.

"Don't mind him. He is actually nice if he opens up." Cheryl smiled apologetically.

Meos checked his watch concernedly. "It's already an hour past Young Master's lunchtime. Please hurry."

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be back in a jiffy." Cheryl rushed inside her kitchen.

"Let me lend my assistance to assure the quality is up to Young Master's standards." Meos followed. Chestley chuckled bitterly.

Cranberry listed all the things Cheryl could cook to Geru, who listened just to be polite.

Treasion tapped the table to pass some time. Suddenly, Chestley spoke up. "My Lil' Sis might not look like it. But, she's a prodigy both at heart and skill."

 _A prodigy…just like Geru._

"Our parents passed away while we're young. I swore to protect and raise her in front of their graves. Guess what?" Chestley placed the shoe down and eyed Treasion fully. "She did it for me _instead_. I'm totally and utterly useless! The only thing I'm even remotely good at is bowling."

"If it consoles you, I don't excel in any specific area either." Treasion paid him his full attention.

Chestley laughed in amusement. "You're rich though. That's enough to get you far in life unlike me."

Cheryl stretched her head out of the kitchen, frowning. "Big Bro, how many times do I need to tell you that different people are good at different things? You're equal to me like everyone else. You just need to take time to find your hidden talents."

"I'll be dead before then." Chester responded cynically. Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Chestley, listen to your sister. Skill is attainable through effort alone as long as you persist. That isn't the main problem. From my perspective, it's your jealousy. You let your perceptions of everyone else belittle you. Have some self-esteem. Through how you polish your bowling shoes, I can confidently state that you have unrivaled passion for it. Let that passion guide you to success. What's important is the bond that you share with Cheryl. Not everyone has a caring sibling by their side. Cherish it." Treasion persuaded perspicaciously. Chestley sat speechless, contemplating.

"Wow, you got a way with words, Treasion. Thanks for knocking some sense into Big Bro." Cheryl smiled gratefully.

"My pleasure to help." Treasion reciprocated.

Soon, smells of food floated to the dining table, readying their appetite. Poached Magikarp, pan-fried Mareep and cranberry salad were on the menu.

"Aum, scrumptious." Treasion wiped his mouth clean.

"Really?! Don't stop—keep eating then!" Cheryl thrust her head forward excitedly. Treasion sweated.

"Young Master, don't forget the credit's due to me partially." Meos raised his forefinger. Treasion wiped the sweat off.

"What do you like the best? I don't usually cook for guests. Just me and Big Bro." Cheryl cushioned unnecessarily.

"I'm quite fond of the cranberry salad." Treasion answered, gaping momentarily. "Everything else is delicious too."

"A relief to know." Cheryl imitated Treasion's manners. A playful smirk grew on Chestley's face.

"Wanna know something spicy?" Chestley walled his left cheek. "She usually eats like a Pokemon."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Cheryl covered his mouth. "Don't listen to him!"

"Wh-? It- t-e tru-." Chestley's voice was concealed.

"I enjoy the unusual display of sibling love." Treasion tittered.

"Love, my butt. This is so embarrassing…" Cheryl mumbled quietly. Reddening face aside, she was inwardly glad. Even Chestley started to enjoy the guests' company. The mood blossomed; the growing friendship produced lovely flowers.

* * *

 **Locxin Defense Force Funded Hospital**

Exiting a Galvantula Taxi, Gerutrea overpaid the driver and refused to take the change. The Galvantula stuck it forcefully onto his hand with a glare before driving off. The rich heir had a baffled expression, irritation creeping up his face as he headed to the restrooms to wash away the strings.

Gerutrea's mind spun chaotically. Another conundrum he would contemplate later like the recent dreams. He reiterated to himself that he would visit Meta with a clear head.

Knocking on the door politely, Gerutrea wasn't expecting Fayne to welcome him instead of a doctor.

"How is his recuperation?" Gerutrea asked anxiously.

"Don't worry too much. He's safe. Sadly, he can't get out of bed anytime soon." Fayne's voice was quieter than usual.

"Gerutrea, you're here?" Meta struggled to get up.

"Don't push yourself. Rest! You're making things worse." Fayne scolded, lowering his head to the pillow gently.

"Indeed, Meta. Assess yourself properly and prioritize your health. Don't insult my gratitude through recklessness." Gerutrea reprimanded.

"Sorry. I won't let my worries get the better of me." Meta eased mental pain.

"I must thank you sincerely for your contribution. It's high time you get the rest you deserve." Gerutrea worded weirdly.

"C'mon now. You sound like you're retiring Meta." Fayne placed her hands on her hips.

"Did I?" Gerutrea raised an eyebrow.

Meta chuckled. "You talk just like you. Discovering anything new?"

"I will update you later if there's anything significant." Gerutrea checked his watch. "Anyways, I got matters to attend to. Rest well, Meta. I will return."

"Bye, Gerutrea." Fayne waved. Gerutrea returned the gesture awkwardly.

After closing the door, Gerutrea returned to his thoughts. One, in particular, involved the Chainspears with a birthmark.

Possibly, she was just a diverting decoy the chain god sent to cause mass confusion. Still, it was unwise to jump to conclusions.

 _Could she be connected to those two masked guys?_

Meeting a dead-end both mentally and physically, Gerutrea shifted his attention to the surroundings. He soon found a floor guide and located the elevator.

The hospital was designed with human convenience in mind, like most things. Simply, it removed countless complications. Medicine could be developed to heal human wounds only and the effect would still pass onto the Pokemon body.

Ting!

The elevator reached the first floor. Once the door opened, Gerutrea was pleasantly surprised to see Chenryl.

 _Should I tell her about my dreams?_

"Good morning! Lucky bumping into you. Visited Meta already, huh?" Chenryl moved sideways as Gerutrea exited.

"The same to you and yes, I have visited Meta." Gerutrea felt blood rushing down his left cheek while his right turned cold.

"I'm about to do the same. Hopefully, he's doing well." Chenryl overlooked his blush; Gerutrea's cheek was shaded.

"Rest assured, he's in healthy condition. Also, can you confirm that Kirby is playing in Lalole Land?" Gerutrea bent his face.

Chenryl noticed. "Teehee, don't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with playing with Kirby in an amusement park."

"I suppose." Gerutrea went with it.

"Have fun!" Chenryl hopped inside the elevator before shaking her hand briskly.

 _So, you haven't changed. I do, however..._

* * *

 **Lalole Land**

Bump!

Two mechanical titans crashed into each other, Groudon and Mamoswine. The two giants were driven by Electrike and Kirby respectively.

"No way I'm gonna lose, Kirby. Taste this!" Electrike pulled a lever and Groudon swung a claw, knocking Mamoswine back.

Kirby felt his wheel rumbling and seat vibrating. "Poyo!" He responded vigorously, retaliating with Mamoswine's tusks.

The two traded blows in the bumper Pokemon cars arena as Psyduck watched from the sidelines, closing his ears.

"How can you guys enjoy this? My ears hurt." Psyduck winced at each hit.

"What? I can't hear you! If you wanna have fun, come and join!" Electrike fixed his eyes on his opponent.

"I guess I must take you on that offer…"

Blazing full speed into the arena was a quadruped Charizard, piloted by none other than Gerutrea. Stepping onto the brake pedal and steering the wheel, he skidded the dragon to a halt amateurly. However, his calm composure made it look cool.

"Hey! Adults not allowed. This is our playground." Electrike looked down.

"The official rules beg to differ, I'm afraid." Gerutrea accelerated and the fire lizard snaked through the arena.

"Oh, that's how you want to play? Kirby, operation ganging up on adult!" Electrike teamed up with the pink racer, repeatedly pummeling the Charizard into a pulp.

"Argh! The opposition is tough!" Gerutrea's car spun out.

"Fold your wings! Obey, vehicle, obey!" Gerutrea's desperate escape failed as his car got stuck between two behemoths due to its wide wingspan.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby laughed, launching Charizard high into the sky.

"Meta, help!" Gerutrea missed having a personal driver.

"I surrender! Stop hitting me back and forth. Please, I'm getting carsick!" It took some begging for the two to stop punishing Gerutrea…eventually. The nearby spectators never once dreamed they would witness a prodigy getting bullied by kids. Luckily, none of them knew him personally.

"Hahahaha, wow, you suck at driving, adult." Electrike insulted childishly. The three sat on the bleachers alongside Psyduck.

"I think you should compliment yourself rather than insulting me." Gerutrea stared sternly. Electrike returned one with extra viciousness.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby had fun playing with everyone.

"Um, Kirby. I don't think you should make that face right now." Psyduck read the mood.

Slowly, Gerutrea dropped the look, showing a half-smile instead. "Good game, I believe we were all entertained."

"W-wha? You're not mad or serious?" Electrike was shocked.

"Indeed, I appreciate a recreational activity and a loss once in a while too. They are like breaths of fresh air from all the, stress. It is a constant reminder to me that there's no humility in unadulterated innocence." Gerutrea had taken a habit of not adjusting his language for kids.

"I don't get what you're yapping about, but I get your smile. Maybe, not all adults are like…my father." Electrike fixed his unstable eyes on Gerutrea.

"What's the problem? Pray tell." Gerutrea suspected a certain possibility.

"He's just not home often, okay?! Forget about it." Electrike raised his voice and lowered it all of a sudden.

"I understand. My father was like that too. However, he changed, because of the redemption life gave him. A caring and mighty Charizard he became…before his death." Gerutrea resisted the urge to sob.

"I…didn't know that." Electrike sympathized.

"Man, this world's a sad place to live." Psyduck felt the air crawling on his skin, hugging himself.

"Poyo." Kirby lost his cheery attitude.

"Life in this world is too short for any unnecessary quarrels. Therefore, if you meet your father again, please bring me to him. I will…give him a lecture so that he shall behave like a parent should." Gerutrea's heavy smile appeared abruptly.

"Will do! With a scary voice like that, you can make anyone wet themselves." Electrike joked.

"I don't like what you're implying, but I'm glad we share a common ground." Gerutrea widened his smile, hiding the last traces of guilt. Afterwards, he bought all of them ice cream before they parted ways. Only Kirby remained with him, looking up questioningly.

"You notice?" Gerutrea faced him, slightly surprised. "You know… I'm a bit envious of you. You're beloved, hailed as a hero, despite your childish antics."

"Poyo!" Kirby pouted.

"I mean no offense. You're a fine hero." Gerutrea raised his chin and lowered his eyes. "However, if you want me to see you as more than some cartoony devourer, then you must execute tough decisions. Decisions that put your subjective title into question. Farewell, Hero."

"Poyo?" Kirby looked baffled as he watched Gerutrea left slowly.

* * *

 **Sharla's Shoot-Out**

Lalole Land's gunner paradise. Newcomers often expected it to be an attraction all about shooting Keylers. However, it was the opposite…

You shoot the guards.

…

With heal bullets, of course.

"Damn it, I miss again!" Tagumi groaned as he forked over extra cash for another round.

Tokkori laughed obnoxiously. "Sonny, you suck!"

"Hey, that's mean. I'm a bow…master, not a generic gunner. Owwee!" Tagumi got hit on the head by a slimy fist.

"Watch your mouth, before your head pays for it. Ow!" Gascargoon got rewarded by Ememem. "Your Eminence, why?'

"Inspirational, Gascargoon. I didn't know something like that can come out, ya thick skull." Ememem seemed touched.

"Hey, it's you two-faced liars! What's your business with me this time?" Tagumi held his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever their deal is, I'm likin' it so far." Tokkori commented.

"Can't you see, I'm playing the attraction too." Gascargoon paid the money and picked up the gun.

"When you're done embarrassing yourself, tell me." Tagumi shot his first bullet, missing barely. "Tch."

"Tell yourself that." Gascargoon focused on the targets and shot them down, one by one, perfectly.

"Nice shot!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do it again!"

"Are you a guard?"

"Teach me sometime!"

Tagumi frowned as the crowd slowly pushed him out of the way.

"Heheheh, 5 L-bill for an autograph, 10 L-bill for a handshake, 20 L-bill if you wanna see my lackey-f-friend do it again." Ememem saw an opportunity to make quick cash.

"Sonny, that could've been you. Hope you're disappointed with yourself." Tokkori rubbed salt in the wound.

 _I just want to be strong…and accepted._

* * *

 **Pyra's Pastries**

"Nom, nom, the food's here tastes deeeelish. I don't get why Big Bro rather play bowling than eating." Chenryl shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, it tastes really good. That reminds me… Can you please teach me how to cook?" Altarigia fiddled with her forefingers.

"Don't tell me… You want to cook for him, don't you?" Chenryl got a suggestive smile.

"Y-yeah, I can't really make anything other than cup noodles. I know you l-like him as well so I understand if you re-"

"No problem!"

"H-huh? This easy?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. We're friends, aren't we? What's wrong with a friendly competition? I want him to be happy, so whoever he chooses, I want him to be the happiest he can be."

"C-chen, thank you. I don't know how to repay you…"

"How about you pay for the food?" Chenryl opened the menu.

Awkward silence commenced.

"Meanie."

"Haha, just kidding."

* * *

 **Boreas' Bowling and Bites**

"Oh, baby! Another strike." Chester raised his fist up proudly.

"Oh, man, are you good or are you good?" Reynas praised.

"Both, baby! When it comes to bowling, I'm the king." Chester raised his chin.

"Hey, don't hog all the glory." Reynas smiled, albeit sounding annoyed.

"The drinks on me, today." Chester treated.

"Music to my ears, baby!" Reynas signaled to the waitress. "Another cup of beer, lady."

Not long after, the waitress served with a smile. Reynas responded with a grin.

"Good service, good drinks, good food, what can a man ask for other than a bowling club?" Reynas chugged, using his arm to wipe his mouth afterwards.

"Beats me. I don't get why sis' prefers a normal restaurant to this." Chester shrugged.

"Hey, how's the new kid? Getting along good?" Reynas asked suddenly.

"Not good, better. The kid got talent. The flame in his soul and ice in his eyes are like no other. Makes me jealous. Maybe, this' the time to kick back and bowl before the club gets chained." Chester averted his eyes.

"C'mon buddy, raise your chin up. You ain't useless." Reynas paused, looking deep in thought. "How 'bout this? Today, I'm gonna join you and give you time to shine. It's gonna be Chester Time, baby!"

"Your leader okay with this?" Chester looked unsure.

"No problemo, she's tougher than any bowling ball I know. Whether we're there or not hardly makes a difference." Reynas seemed nonchalant.

Chester beamed slowly. "We're aiming for three hundred tonight, baby!"

* * *

 **General Groudon's Office**

"What business do you have with me today, Gerutrea?" Groudon veered up his eyes.

"I've a proposal." Gerutrea looked troubled.

"Speak your mind." Groudon's flipped over the pages of his book, even though his eyes were fixed on the special guard.

"Although I'm aware that I lack experience as a guard, I have noticed a vulnerability that should be quickly addressed." Gerutrea wasn't fazed by Groudon's authority.

"Such as?" Groudon looked tense.

"The Keylers are versatile creatures due to Bloody Prankster. Thus, even those among the same weapon class have differences. These differences, if they are not dealt with effectively, can cost lives." Gerutrea sounded serious more than demanding.

"Not effectively enough?" Groudon glanced down his book and turned back to the previous page.

"If, General. We must manage the guards more effectively, arranging teams with not only regard to strength, but move diversity as well. Strengthen the communication between teams, so they can cooperate in the time of need." Gerutrea became more demanding than serious.

"You never fail to impress, Gerutrea. At this rate, you'll surely replace Diamond soon." Groudon closed his book and looked up with a smile.

"You flatter me." Gerutrea wasn't smiling.

Groudon's smile faded in the presence of Gerutrea's indifference. "Fine, I understand, I agree. I will do something about it. Expect my assistant to contact you soon. Don't you worry."

"Thank you for hearing my proposal, I shall leave now if you have no objections." Gerutrea bowed politely.

"You may be dismissed, Gerutrea." Groudon was soon left alone, staring at the door momentarily.

* * *

 **Lalole Land**

Gerutrea got a call from Chenryl, who told him to meet up back in the amusement park.

 _I should act normal. Gerutrea_ — _I, only met her two days ago._

Gerutrea spotted the two girls and Kirby, chatting and licking cotton candy respectively. Chenryl had changed into a different getup, wearing pink short shirt that exposed her belly button and white short shorts. The past-struck boy blinked in a standstill.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" Chenryl waved energetically once she noticed him.

Gerutrea marched with his hands behind his back. Chenryl gave him a disapproving look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Geru, you can't walk around committing fashion crimes all over the place! Let's get you all changed up. I know a cool men clothes store that will really fit your style. Let's go." Chenryl grabbed his wrist. Altarigia frowned from behind.

"Geru?" Gerutrea was completely focused on this matter.

"Yeah, saying Gerutrea doesn't roll off the tongue well. You…don't like it?" Chenryl averted her eyes slightly.

"N-no, you may address me informally." Gerutrea shook his head.

"Great! Now, let's-" Chenryl couldn't make Gerutrea budge. "What gives? Are you really comfortable in that kind of clothes? People should've fun here and forget about all the serious stuff."

"Perhaps, you're right. I shouldn't give the wrong message or ruin the atmosphere for everyone. They might think I'm on patrol and worry incessantly. However, I believe I may have a better alternative solution." Gerutrea changed form, smiling mildly. "Better now?"

"S-sure. That's smart." Chenryl had a tinge of disappointment on her pink lips.

After the transformation, Altarigia felt her heart beat faster.

 _Go, go to him!_

 _A-Ali, I-_

 _Please, Keymi! I want to see him up-close, impress him and relive those precious moments with him._

 _B-but-_

"P-poyo?" Kirby nudged out of concern.

"Err, it's nothing you need to worry about." Altarigia realized that Kirby ran out of cotton candy. "Oh, you want more?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded happily. Altarigia fought against her heart and bought the pink puff another one.

Surprisingly, Kirby handed it back, shaking his head. "Poyo." He pointed to her.

"F-for me?" Altarigia took a moment to process it before showing a delightful smile. "Thank you, Kirby. I'll put it to good use." She inhaled deeply.

With a determined expression, she approached Gerutrea, hiding the cotton candy behind her back.

"Ahem." Altarigia called for attention.

"What's up, Ali? I nearly thought you already left with Kirby." Chenryl actually wouldn't mind that one bit.

"Really? She has always been in my field of vision." Gerutrea tilted his head.

"W-what?! Does that mean-" Altarigia felt her hands shaking at the back.

"Mean what? Don't leave me in the dark!" Chenryl sounded slightly annoyed.

"Nothing urgent. Just a kind exchange between Ali and Kirby." Gerutrea didn't go into the specifics.

"Y-yeah. Nothing that important. Here, a cotton candy for you." Altarigia handed it quickly. "I don't want it because err, it feels like licking my wings."

"I'm sure your mind is just playing with your sense of taste." Gerutrea folded his arms. "Are you sure about this? Kirby gave it to you, not me."

"Um, please take it." Altarigia reddened.

"Alright." Gerutrea accepted without hesitation.

Chenryl and Altarigia communicated with eye contact.

 _Nice one, Ali. But, I'm sure I scored more points than you._

 _B-bring it on!_

Until the daylight faded, Chenryl and Altarigia competed for Gerutrea's attention. Sitting by his sides on the rollercoaster, laughing with him, letting him decide between their suggestions.

 _I feel fortunate to be accompanied with you two. However, I can't help but wonder if matters of the past should stay relevant in the present. My soul has one identity, but with my heart split in two… I can only love one of you as Gerutrea._

"Gerutrea, this is Darrens, General's assistant. I will take Meta's place in the intel division until his full recovery. As per General's request, we've placed someone under your control. He will definitely be great support in your team. Please head to Selinia Skyscraper and meet Alan as soon as possible."

The sun set, swallowing everyone's smile.

* * *

 **Selinia Skyscraper**

Red clouds multiplied around the rising Chained Moon, filling the atmosphere with dense suffocating blood. On the contrary, the guards spread out thin, barely managing to ensure the safety of civilians, let alone theirs.

Locxin was dying a slow, excruciating death. Would one sole star be enough to sunder chaining darkness? Or would it need glints of starlight to shine alongside it?

A man with long navy-blue hair covering his right eye, clad in steel armor from neck to toe, observed the sky with a mysterious smile. Hearing commanding footsteps, he raised his hand up without looking as a form of greeting.

"Greetings, Alan. Hope the wait isn't uncomfortable. I'm your superior starting today. My name is Gerutrea." Gerutrea initiated his scrutiny mode.

Alan slouched against the rail. "Heh, the name's Alan. Wait, you already know that. Saw-ry, Al-ly." He twisted the tips of his hair.

 _I have an irking intuition about this guard._

"Let's jump into business. I got four crossbow arts: Heal Shot, Pierce Shot, Clear Shot and Rain of Rage. Ask me or use common sense. Your choice, Al-ly." Alan smirked, staring into Gerutrea's irritated eyes.

"I rather have you inform me regarding your Pokemon battle style." Gerutrea glared rebukingly.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Alan sounded sarcastic. "Un-fort-june-ate-lily, got none to say 'bout that. I don't use my Pokemon form. I'm a happy ultimate man."

"I infer that as you only use your human form. Care to explain the logic?" Gerutrea's face showed a mix of intrigue and disapproval.

"E-den-tity." Alan answered vaguely, before suddenly turning serious. "What made us who we are today, the fork in the road of souls, do you not simply get that as a species that was granted intelligence?"

"You're an unusual case. Can I trust you to cooperate effectively on the field?!" Gerutrea gripped the hilt of his sword, on the brink of pulling it.

"Don't war-ry, Al-ly, will show you how much of a team player I am on the first night. Pro-miss." Alan didn't sound serious or scared in the slightest.

 _This gerbil is going to be a handful. I should consider asking for a replacement subordinate._

* * *

 **Clockwork Church**

Diamond stared at the wounded sky, hands clasped together. Apparently, many things had been injected through the skin: blood viruses, the Star Warrior, Masher. One wondered if Locxin was no different than an experimental patient in an evil hospital, subjected to stitches and surgeries at the hands of the mad scientist.

 _Kirby, you'll be free to go home once you've given me and this world salvation._

"Dad!" "Poyo!"

"Keymi, Kirby!" Diamond smilingly turned to see them running toward him, not realizing what he just said.

"Keymi? W-who are you calling, Dad? I'm Ali, your daughter…" Altarigia looked slightly hurt.

"Oops, shouldn't be calling you that here." Diamond scratched his robe awkwardly.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked confused.

"It's nothing, Kirby. Keymi's just…kinda like me, you know?" Altarigia couldn't look at Kirby straightforwardly.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded gapingly. Soon after, his attention was encased by the dimensional rift.

Diamond came over and crouched down with a reassuring smile, patting Kirby's head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you can return home."

Poyo, poyo!" Kirby lightened up.

Gerutrea and Alan arrived afterwards. Diamond was the first to approach the latter with finger pointing out and a pleasant smile.

"Alan! Surprised seeing you here. I thought you're working on the ultimate weapon." Diamond's head popped out of his hood.

"You work with Meta?!" Gerutrea widened his eyes.

"Yes, Al-ly. I expected you to check your sub-bored-inmate's background ahead of time." Alan's figure of speech never ceased to make Gerutrea furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was planning for you to introduce yourself once everyone's present for the sake of efficiency." Gerutrea retaliated.

"Haha, a long way to get along, you two." Diamond commented.

"If you would be kind enough, care to explain why they have delegated you to me?" Gerutrea addressed Alan sharply. "I remember that I asked for stronger cooperation, not raw power. Besides, you got urgent weaponry development work."

"They got a replacement for my post. If co-op-per-ration is what you asked for, you'll get it, no worries, Al-ly." Alan raised his head and shoulders.

Altarigia stepped forward unconfidently, opening her mouth slightly. Once Alan noticed her, he switched eye contact immediately.

"Good event-ning. Ali, Master Diamond told me a lot about you. Elegant, mannerly and obedient. Please continue to be a filial daughter." Alan's mystifying hair couldn't obscure his right eye from admiring Altarigia.

"Um, thanks." Altarigia's face turned slightly red.

 _Is this guy flirting with Ali?!_

"Ahem! The others are coming, time to introduce yourself to them." Gerutrea, who subconsciously turned Grovyle, stated with discontent.

"All-ready, Al-ly?" Alain's eyebrow seemed suggestive. Gerutrea intensified his serious face.

"Geru, Ali, look who'll be joining us today!" Chenryl announced excitedly. "Tada, Reynas from Teeeeacher Moltraaaa's Special Unit!"

"C'mon sis', give my buddy some of that rollin' stretchin' too." Chester looked unsatisfied.

"Who cares, baby! More for Leader means mo' for me." Reynas pointed his thumb toward himself.

Gerutrea gestured to Alan like a strict teacher telling his student to introduce himself in front of the class.

"I guess it's my turn. Okay, Al-lies, the name's Alan. I'm a weapon psy-end-twist who created this crossbow that con-word an-er-gry into air-lows." Alan showed. "It can do four things normal crossbows couldn't. First, it can pierce through a line of Keylers."

"Cool, just like how my bowling ball knocks down pins." Chester compared.

"Second, it can clear hazards on the ground."

"Awesome, our team reeaally needs that." Chenryl was very pleased to hear.

"Third, it can rain down air-lows."

"You can have Reyn-as reign, baby!" Reynas' sentence earned Gerutrea's disapproval.

"Finally, tell me if you need healing, Al-lies."

"You're the overall package, Alan. Great balance in offense and support." Diamond complimented.

While Alan managed to vouch for his own strength, his rejection toward form switches did raise some concerns. To Gerutrea, it was more suspicious than anything.

 _Hmm… My conjecture tells me that he has a role to play in the past._

Gerutrea pushed the thought back into the depths of his mind once it was nearly time for Keylers to spawn. He and the rest started getting into their positions.

Unpredictability was always a thing in the night. However, the Keylers were usually to blame for this…

"Hey rookies, fear no more, the fantastic Fayne is here to save your butts from those keyheads!" Fayne jumped down from a nearby building. She held a tiny three-edged shuriken in each hand.

"I would appreciate it if you gave us a call and let us know in advance." Gerutrea admonished.

"Oh, c'mon, chillax!" Fayne slapped the air dismissively. "If anything, tell me why the new guy's here."

"To round out our unit." Gerutrea spoke half-heartedly.

"I'll be rest-pond-sible, Mr. Re-lie-able." Alan couldn't be any less serious.

"Wow, you're pun master or what? Careful though, not all of us here like 'em." Fayne's eyes shifted as if referring to someone who wasn't here, with a sorrowful and sultry smile.

"Puns? Oh, I assure you they are no common garbage spout out by a wannabe jokester. All of my words are well thought out and deeper than you think." Alan suddenly sounded serious.

 _You're interesting. Who are you…exactly?_

"The guy completes a 180 turn, can't we have normal bowling chums like us?" Chestier sighed.

Chenryl raised her eyebrow. "Big Bro, I'm preeetty sure bowling chums are…not normal."

"Ugh, just get ready for the night."

* * *

 **Whispy Woods Forest**

In the thick, dense and puzzling forest with no major landmarks, Meta Knight, Rick and Coo spied on NME. Apparently, Yin-Yarn opened a dimensional rift for Whispy Woods to be sent to another universe.

"Crikey, they're sending Whispy Woods down a mole hole." Rick limited his volume.

"I've got a feeling that Kirby has fallen down the same hole. We must help him. Rick, Coo, tell the others. We need every help we can get." Meta Knight spoke with his cape covering his mouth.

"Alright mate, it won't take me long." Rick nodded straightaway.

On the other hand, Coo expressed his concern. "What about you, Meta Knight? Charging at them alone is a bit reckless, don't you think?"

"Don't worry. I won't charge at them just yet. I shall find an opening first." Meta Knight turned to NME once again, this time with grass green eyes.

 _Wait for me, young Star Warrior._

* * *

 **Plaza Park**

After receiving a call from Darrens, Gerutrea led everyone to the park nearby Diamond's house. Apparently, a fearsome tree had been dropped down a newly created rift. That wasn't why they were summoned, however…

"Arghhh! The pain!"

"Have mercy!"

"My vital organs. C-completely destroyed."

"Curse you Keyler!"

The special unit members gasped as they witnessed a blood hood figure wearing a Keyler mask slaying the guards effortlessly with dual long swords. His weapons seemingly were made by connecting sharp metal links together.

"You mortals have such short lives anyway. Either you die by my hands or turn into a bag of bones. Huah!" Blood Hood released gusts of wind out of his sword, shredding through an entire wave of guards.

"Enough! Gerbil, fight someone your own level." Gerutrea drew his sword out.

"Oh my, baby boy. A fledgling like you fighting me? It's too soon for that. Here, I got you a friend to play with. Whispy, play nice with the boy for me, would you?" Blood Hood forced a Klefki mask on Whispy's pointy nose, transforming it into Keyler Woods, before ascending into the sky by bloody winds.

"Gah, you're deplorable." Gerutrea gritted his teeth as Blood Hood retreated.

Diamond glared with intense hatred, mixed with a familiarity he knew too well.

"Dad, you okay?" Altarigia asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, nothing is wrong." Diamond warded off the questioning.

"Poyo? Poyo?" Kirby approached Keyler Woods with concerned looks. Whispy obstructed Kirby's path countless times. However, the tree was just being territorial, or so the boy believed.

Tang!

Keys sprouted out of the ground, forcing Kirby to jump backwards sadly.

"Darrens, send an evacuation order to all normal guards within the vicinity of the park! If you could, please also track Blood Hood's coordinates. In the meantime, we'll deal with an infected tree." Gerutrea reported like a leader.

The behemoth tree prepared to keep the park to itself, catalyzing the growth of blood apples and inhaling cold air of the night.

Some guards magnified their weapons with Pokeball-ish technology: dual blades hairclips, miniature axe hammer, mini shurikens and nunchunks with a metal string connecting the handles.

Staves were summoned.

A crossbow pointed ahead.

A blade was drawn out of its sheath.

Kirby prepared to run forward.

Soon, Keyler Woods sprayed toxic air bullets at the intruding residents.

* * *

 **Boss Battle 2:** Keyler Woods, Guardian? of the Park

 **Recommended Music:** Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Whispy Theme

* * *

"Ain't expecting poison instead of blood." Chester ran to the left alongside Reynas.

"In the games, Whispy's clouds aren't poisonous." Altarigia created Tailwind by flapping her cloud wings to slow down the bullets, allowing everyone to dodge successfully.

"Well, duh! This is reality. Just timbuuuur this thing already!" Fayne ignited her shurikens in flames before throwing them at Keyler Woods' gray foliage. The throwing stars connected, leaving behind pink paint before returning to their master.

"Blossom Burst!" Fayne concentrated grass energy into her shurikens, planting a yellow sphere into the two holes so they would flourish into Cherrim flowers, which then blasted blazing homing spores at the left and right marked spots on Keyler Woods' foliage.

Like a tree having a bad hair day, Keyler Woods shook its head crazily, dropping blood apples and Gordos all over. The former exploded immediately upon contact whereas the latter appeared to be indestructible.

"Yikes, things ain't looking good." Reynas made dancing movements to dodge Gordos while swinging his nunchucks to destroy the apples at a distance.

"If ya can't destroy it, bowl it back, baby!" Chester clubbed the spiky enemy back at Keyler Woods, only for it to inhale and exhale the projectile back toward the bowling chum with insane speed.

"Argh!" Chester took the attack as a Camerupt, sliding backward.

"Look at the team-worse, is there goner-be a leak-durr to take _charges_?" Alan held his shaking head, sneaking a glance at Gerutrea as Keyler Woods swung its chainroots with keys at the tips to hit the guards and Kirby relentlessly.

"No need to be dramatic, Alan. I was planning to." Gerutrea leaped up as a Grovyle to avoid an incoming chainroot before turning human and tapping his earpiece. "Connecting to Special Unit members, Leader Diamond, try to stop its movement with Time Beam and apply Pressure when possible." The prodigy extended his whip out to bind Keyler Woods' branch, using his whip like a vine for mobility. "Chester and Reynas, divert its attention by attacking up-close. Chen and I'll test whether it's possible to cut chainroots. Fayne, avoid aggravating it with powerful attacks until it stops moving. Ali, heal. Alan, support."

"Roger that!" "I-don't-stoop, Al-ly."

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" Kirby didn't have a moment to pay attention as he flew away fast from roots that tried to slam him back to the ground. Both sides were in a standstill. As the pink puff gained altitude hastily, Keyler Woods no longer could stretch its roots to reach the boy. At the same time, it was too dangerous for Kirby to inhale blood apples to spit stars at the tree.

In truth, Keyler Woods has one more trick up its branches.

"Homing missiles, what the heck?! This thing is stealing my style!" Fayne complained about the blood carrots that Keyler Woods blasted out like anti-air missiles. That aside, she was in her Sunshine Form after creating a sun-spotlight above her with Sunny Day. Her body also grew as a result of Growth, boosting Attack and Sp. Atk. The move showed more potency under sunlight.

Back to the Star Warrior, a fireball was fortunately launched to his direction, courtesy of the green-haired prodigy.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in surprise before consuming it like a hot and spicy meatball. Sunlight polished facets of a green gem, one by one, before it snapped into a yellow headband on Kirby. Ferocious flames flowed out as Kirby took a serious expression.

The Star Warrior turned around to breathe a sizzling stream of fire, destroying all homing carrots. However, because Kirby's altitude had dropped from attacking, Keyler Woods stretched one of its roots, trying to impale Kirby with the sharp key.

Fortunately, the Fire ability allowed Kirby to use Fireball Spin; he self-combusted into a ball of flames and rolled down the chainroot before performing a little jump, ramming into the Keyler mask. "Poyyyooooo!"

"Guys, it looks like Kirby's trying to save Whispy. Aim at the mask!" Chenryl jumped and spun midair before performing an X slash with flaming blades. The move Cross Slash inflicted burn on the chain part of a root.

In retaliation, Keyler Woods dropped a Gordo and thrust one of its keys. Chenryl activated Earth Steps and slid her feet to dodge the Gordo before bending back flexibly so that the key missed her barely.

Unfortunately, Keyler Woods didn't intend to hit her with simple attacks in the first place. Instead, the cunning tree grabbed the Gordo with its root to throw back toward Chenryl, catching her by surprise.

"Ahhh-er, eh?" Chenryl felt the pain disappearing from her damaged back. Apparently, Alan shot a heal arrow at the back of her head. "Oh, thanks!"

"Al-ways willing to give pain-killers." Alan fired Pierce Shot at the burned chain to sever one root completely.

"Hah, yah, take this!" Gerutrea, meanwhile, performed Triple Spinning Edge to cut a root all by himself. "Progress report!"

"A few more Time Beams and it'll be frozen in time." Diamond had already shot countless Time Beams. However, the clock meter filled extremely slowly against Keyler Woods.

"Quickly, I'm done playing decoy!" Chester used his axe hammer like an umbrella to block raining apples.

"Geez, patient much? I'm nearly ready to activate Flower Gift soon. Don't worry!" Fayne's Flower Gift ability would boost allies' Attack and Sp. Def under strong sunlight. Since guards fought Keylers at night, its effect would be very abysmal. Hence, the Cherrim girl trained extensively to remove the restriction at the cost of needing to activate it manually with energy cost and collecting enough stats boosts.

"Alley-oop!" Reynas wrapped a Gordo with his nunchunks before jumping up and slamming it against the tree's masked nose.

"Prepare to get a-way, boys. App-polls and god-doughs won't be the only things reign-ning soon enough." Alan charged up Rain of Rage.

"I got your backs. Don't worry about getting hurt." Altarigia reassured, maintaining Heal Links.

"At least someone sounds nice around here." Chester turned Camerupt and shot Flame Burst out to destroy Keyler Woods' hair and apples.

"The time has come!" Diamond declared excitedly when the clock meter was full.

"Last war-ning! Don't go near its trunks!" Alan released a rain of arrows that made Keyler Woods a bald tree.

 _Wait, is that gerbil trying to make it difficult to destroy the mask?_

"Annihilate the roots with your anti-appendages attack!" Gerutrea grazed his palm to crest his blade with blood before dispersing it into cherry blossoms. His next five strikes would be powered up.

"You don't need to tell me that!" Fayne released a wave of intangible gift boxes with a flower ribbon on top. She then proceeded to turn human before marking two chainroots and destroying them with Blossom Burst.

"Axe Flipinni!" Chester ignited his weapon before swinging upward to cut one root.

"Hell yeah, baby!" Reynas turned Seismitoad and ripped apart a root with brute force.

"Eruption!" Chenryl turned Camerupt and melted nearby roots completely with volcanic rage. The move dealt more damage if the user had more health. Thanks to Altarigia, it wasn't difficult to maximize the destruction.

"Griseous Slash!" Diamond delivered a series of golden slashes to slice one root.

"Poyo!" Kirby breathed a line of fire before shortening it slowly to his mouth. Once he did, he combusted into Fireball Inferno, scorching a root easily.

"You're no match for _us_!" Gerutrea finished the rest of the roots with Fiery Blossom. Each strike sent sharp exploding petals toward the target.

Keyler Woods roared in fury as it became crippled. Kirby gaped as if something unexpected happened.

Wait…something was off.

* * *

 **Whispy Woods Forest**

"Can you please send this letter to Mr. Taranza? It is very urgent, you see?" Coo handed the letter to a pink fairy with petals on her head and blonde hair.

"Of course! It'll be done in a jiffy. _Anything_ for a friend of Kirby." Pink Fairy responded energetically. She was one of the People of the Sky that Kirby once saved. These people lived together with Taranza in Floralia peacefully after a certain tragic incident involving a queen and a mirror was dealt with.

"Very well then, safe travels." Coo waved.

"Bye!" Pink Fairy reciprocated with more vigor.

"That's the last of the letters. Wonder how young Kirby is faring." Coo contemplated on his way back home. Suddenly, the wise owl gawked once he came across a certain tree.

* * *

Whispy Woods shed a tear of pain.

Keyler Woods roared in fury.

Keyler Woods wasn't Whispy.

Keyler Woods took enough damage for its program to employ extremity measures. A pair of robotic arms extended out of its side branches. The behemoth tree looked even taller, thanks to its new pair of shoes and stubby legs. Sharp fangs protruded out its mouth, showing its insatiable greed to collect taxes. The robot's eyes turned sharper than ever as it glared at tax evaders with flashes of red.

* * *

 **Boss Battle 2 Phase 2:** Keyler Taxtree, Collector of Life Tax

 **Recommended Music:** Kirby Planet Robobot Normal Boss Theme

* * *

"The hell's this thing?!" Chester shifted backward nervously, taking a shoddy defensive stance.

"Run, man, run!" Reynas dragged Chester's arm momentarily before the latter adjusted and ran normally.

Taxtree sprinted like a speed demon before making a jump, successfully stomping both bowling chums down the ground. It then spew pools of acid all over, making a rescue difficult. Afterwards, it tortured the tax evaders with drills it hid underneath the soles of its boots. Cries of Camerupt and screams of Seismitoad were loud and clear. Due to Aqua Ring, the latter had a less painful experience.

"Big Broooo!" Chenryl wailed in terror. She wished she could jump across the pools and save them. However, that would most likely only end up putting herself in danger. Clenching her fists, she could only send out Sword Waves to deal chip damage against Taxtree in hopes it would target her instead.

Although Alan tried to purify the hazardous floor with Clear Shot, the poison pool regenerated itself. As a result, he focused on healing the bowling chums instead. "My fields _hurt_."

Having none of incompetence, Gerutrea turned Grovyle and requested Altarigia to carry him to the chums. Needless to say, the Altaria girl was very eager.

After getting close enough, Gerutrea turned human and used his whip to grab hold of Chester's paw before pulling with all of his might.

"Hhhhaaarghhhh!" Chester tried his best to struggle out of Taxtree's oppressive boot. His strength was taxed exorbitantly.

"Buddy, don't giiiiveeee upppp!" Reynas stopped pushing up against the boot to force his friend out instead.

"I don't think I can. I'm w-weak. S-save yourself." Chester sounded scared and tired of fighting futilely.

"Don't be stupid! It's not you can, it's we can!" Reynas reminded Chester of something he often forgot.

"Poyo!"

The Camerupt widened his eyes as Kirby flew around Taxtree, breathing fire and avoiding punches.

In addition, Alan, Fayne, Diamond and his own caring little sister timed their range attacks together to make Taxtree flinched for a second. Chester immediately used the opportunity to turn human, allowing Gerutrea to pull him up to safety.

"Thanks kid, I _owe_ you again." Chester clutched his bleeding wound, averting his eyes.

"Don't mention it." Gerutrea jumped down as a Grovyle to reduce the weight Altarigia carried, landing on top of Taxtree's bald head.

Shockingly, the tax collector tilted back a bit despite using two boots to stomp Reynas. Apparently, the guard had been waiting for Chester to escape before blasting Hydro Pump at full power. Furthermore, thanks to his Water Absorb ability, he recovered immense amount of health.

"This is why I'm the tank of Special Unit C! Yaaaaaah!" Reynas combined the power of his Hydro Pump and pure force to gradually push Taxtree up and up. At the same time, Gerutrea wrapped Taxtree's head with his whip and jumped down, pulling in an attempt to topple it. The Star Warrior stopped attacking the tax collector and floated down to help the prodigy, leaving annoying chip damage to his friends.

With the cohesive effort of everyone, Taxtree stumbled back and fell. Fortunately, Gerutrea turned Grovyle and escaped with Acrobatics alongside Kirby before they could get crushed.

The poison dealt minor damage to Taxtree. Yet, taking into consideration all damage it took so far in the battle, it wasn't in good shape.

Time for the last resort—destroy the Lunala statue.

Taxtree hightailed it out of there, grabbing a few corpses along the way to chew like snacks. By collecting life taxes, Taxtree gained slight stats boosts across the board. Even though corpses had no life, there was still some remnants of energy left to give Taxtree nutrients.

"Such despicable act!" Gerutrea gritted his teeth as he chased Taxtree with Unburden and Agility boosts.

"Damn! It's heading toward the church! Follow it!" Diamond indicated before running as fast as his worn-out legs could.

Since Chester and Reynas had been put inside Lustrous Bubbles, even Altarigia joined in the pursuit. On the other hand, Alan volunteered to stay behind to protect the bowling chums from any stray Keyler.

"Sure 'ope he ain't gonna kill us with puns." Reynas joked.

"Shhh." Chester placed a finger on his lips.

Alan seemed to be stuck in a trance, gazing at the bloody sky.

* * *

 **Agna Square**

Taxtree already reached the intersection. Running thunderously, it attracted a flying arrow…that missed completely. The shooter was so embarrassed that he closed his windows and curtains immediately.

Gerutrea cared little about that trivial matter. He sweated heavily, eyebrows furrowed. At this rate, Taxtree would reach the church first. Pushing fear back inside his heart and disciplining desperation inside his mind, the Grovyle prodigy performed a series of leaps to get up to the rooftops, taking a shortcut.

The rest basically had no chance of catching up at this point until Chenryl saw a car parts shop. Like a good guard with bad behavior, she broke inside and stole a car wheel.

"Kirby, eat this!" Chenryl threw it for the endless eater to consume. Kirby dropped his Fire ability and gained the Wheel ability instead. His flaming headband got traded for a cool red cap, which he turned backward with a confident expression.

"Poyo!" Kirby charged up before dashing with a Rocket Start. Those heretics that didn't engage with the Kirby franchise would be baffled as to why a red wheel zoomed across the road at night.

"Perfect! Now, only if there's a way I can travel that fast." Diamond glanced around, intending to look for vehicles at first. Rather than that, he found something much better. "Aha!"

He saw an injured guard far away, close to the plaza road Taxtree had already reached. Using the ally-switching Space Switch move, he took the position of the guard, teleporting the injured man to his location so he could be healed by Altarigia. Win-win.

As Gerutrea jumped across building to building, the images of a Grovyle that failed to save his master in a wedding infiltrated his mind. The prodigious gecko gripped his head in agony. The chain god seemed responsible for causing this great distress.

 _I won't fail again! You_ will not _discompose me, Gerbil._

Strengthening his resolve, the prodigy would use the lessons taught to him by his friends to combat the failures of the past.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

 **Clockwork Church**

As expected, Taxtree reached the church door without any difficulties. Devout Locxinese better be prepared to cry.

Unexpectedly, a bucket of gooey Goodra slime dropped down at Taxtree's bald head when it opened the door. Pranked, or more accurately, fell into the prodigy's trap. Gerutrea pretty much called to the headquarters for a psychic Pokemon to teleport to the church and set that bucket up. Hence, he wasn't the lone contributor of this trick. The slime was very sticky, lowering the speed of anyone that made contact.

Astonishingly, Diamond reached Taxtree first. He definitely switched positions with the psychic Pokemon.

"Over my dead body, Keyler!" Diamond turned Dialga and created a powerful Earthquake, making Taxtree quaked in its boots. Turning human, he transitioned to powering up Kirby with Adamant Boost. Moreover, Gerutrea jumped down from the roof as a human, shooting a fireball at the wheel warrior, giving him the sizzle element.

"Poyyooooo!" Kirby jumped with consecutive flips before colliding against Taxtree intensely with Sky Wheel. Some slime got on him, but that barely slowed down the pink wheeler.

Joining in the fun, Gerutrea blasted Dry Leaf Storm at Taxtree and set its body ablaze with a fireball. Kirby continued the beating session with consecutive tackling dashes, ruining Taxtree's boots. Diamond provided constant support with Time Beams and Adamant Boosts. Gerutrea activated Fiery Blossom and cleaved the robotic hands with the first two hits. The third pierced straight through its mouth, avenging the eaten corpses. After getting its mouth full of cherry blossoms and coughing out poison like blood, Taxtree was blinded in a flash by the fourth strike as its red electrical eyes broke off. Kirby performed another Sky Wheel against its masked nose, toppling the tax collector.

"There's power in unity!" Gerutrea changed his blade into whip form and grabbed Kirby before leaping up high and slammed the blazing blossom wheel down, destroying the mask and Taxtree's inner contraptions. The robot released red sparks and lights before exploding.

It was one beautiful chain of blows, worthy of a grand feast. The other Special Unit members arrived, expressing joy at overcoming another night. Everyone supported each other, hands over shoulders, cheering and applauding for their triumph and most importantly, survival.

* * *

 **Nightmare Fortress**

NME Salesman smirked as he stared at detailed analyses of Locxinese in his computer.

 _Taxtree did collect some…nifty info, huhuhuhu._

He soon was called by Dedede. Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, the salesman was ready to extend NME's exploitative relationship with the king.

"How may I help you, King Dedede?" NME Salesman faked a smile.

"HEY! Where's MUH TAX?!" Dedede shook his fist before slamming it on his armrest.

"You better not go back on your word! The king can't live on cup noodles, y'know?" Escargoon backed the complaint.

"And here I thought that big belly of yours can fit anything." NME Salesman had a mocking tone. King Dedede abruptly hit Escargoon's head.

"Ow! What gives, Your Nastiness?" Escargoon glared from the unfair treatment.

"For allowing him to make fun of ME!" Dedede turned to NME Salesman irritably. "Now, you folks better EMPTY your pockets before I take my business somewhere else!"

"Calm down Big D." NME Salesman put his hands up. "It's not that we at NME are trying to pull a fast one on you. Rather, those otherworldly people are so dirt poor they can't even afford cup noodles or clean laundry. Just look for yourselves, gentlemen."

Pieces of cloth stained with the color red were teleported to Castle Dedede. The two seemed horrified.

"But don't worry, here at NME, we got the best solutions for our precious customers. How about we send another monster to teach them how to be richer, so you can collect taxes?" NME Salesman presented a shadowy bird.

Meta Knight watched everything went down with shimmering green eyes.

 _I hope everything is all good and well in that world, Kirby, and that I will reunite with you tomorrow._

Meta slowly walked away with his eyes turning to grass green.

* * *

 **Prisma's Past**

On his way back from work, Nikcole heard a ruckus, leading him to peer through the metal gates of Glasses Lady's house.

"You naughty Snubbull, this is for breaking my favorite flower pot!" Glasses Lady forced a chain collar on her whimpering Snubbull.

"Miss, please calm down. I'm sure it was just an accident." Nikcole couldn't bear the sight.

"Klefki!" Neither could his female Klefki partner.

"None of your business, meddling kid!" Glasses Lady shouted with visible teeth.

"Then let me fix the pot for you. It'll be my business then." Nikcole fixed his sympathetic eyes on Snubbull. His drooping cheeks and watery eyes expressed guilt.

Glasses Lady tapped her chin while eyeing Nikcole suspiciously for a few seconds. "What's your problem? I'm merely teaching my Snubbull a lesson. Do you think your 'kind' act will change its bad behavior?"

"Did you see what happened?" Nikcole asked, giving her firm eye contact.

"What are _you_ implying?" Glasses Lady glared. To her, Nikcole was some presumptuous stranger wearing cheap rags.

"If you witness the scene, you'll be able to tell the nature of Snubbull's action. Malice? Clumsiness? Revenge? Things of that sort." Nikcole patted his heart.

"…Fine. You can fix it for me for free. However, if you want me to spare Snubbull, you must prove that it was an accident. Are we on the same page?" Glasses Lady walked closer.

"Yes." "Klefki!"

Nikcole was let in to collect broken ceramic pieces. As he did, Klefki pointed at a different flower pot in an urging way. Giving her his attention, Nikcole noticed that one yellow daisy petal was plucked off. It was done in such a gentle manner that Snubbull couldn't do it. Keeping it to himself, Nikcole checked the walls for further evidence. He couldn't spot any footprints.

That night, Nikcole spent some time piecing parts of the broken ceramic pot together with waterproof glue. He did it diligently, making sure to apply the glue on both sides and wiping off any excess. Klefki watched dreamily with keys on her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Klefki?" Nikcole saw after picking up a bottle of water.

"Klefki! Klefki!" Klefki shook her keys while blushing furiously. The guy could only cock his head.

The very next morning, on the weekend, Nikcole carried the pot back to Glasses Lady's house. Along the way, he met Keymi coincidentally.

"Nikcole, what luck to meet you again! What are you up to this time?" Keymi eyed the pot.

"It's quite a story. How about I tell you along the way. That is…if you don't mind?" Nikcole sounded shy, avoiding full eye contact. Klefki pouted.

Keymi obviously didn't mind. After listening to the story, her eyes viewed Nikcole in an even better light than before.

"You're very kind, Nikcole. What makes you so?" Keymi asked curiously.

"Ha ha, you give me too much credit." Nikcole looked slightly embarrassed. "I guess I just want life to be more bearable."

" _Klefki_." Klefki shared Nikcole's feelings.

Nikcole's unexpected answer put a frown on Keymi's face.

"Sorry if it makes you sad, but yeah, life's not always kind, especially to people like me." Nikcole looked down at the empty pot.

"Nikcole…does having me around make your life more bearable?" Keymi asked with a serious face.

Nikcole smiled softly. "Of course."

Both Keymi and Klefki smiled instantly with lightened expressions.

"Snubbull! Snubbull!"

Hearing the sudden barking, the three rushed to Glasses Lady's house. Seemingly, she wasn't nearby.

In a revelation, the chained Snubbull was trying to scare off a female Ribombee from plucking petals off his owner's flowers.

"Keymi, your phone, record it!" Nikcole requested, quick-witted.

"Y-yeah!" Keymi collected the evidence needed to vindicate Snubbull. At the same time, Klefki wrapped her keys around Ribombee to prevent her from committing further misdemeanor.

Nikcole then rang the bell. Eventually, Glasses Lady came down and he presented the evidence to her.

Once she realized the truth, her mouth and eyes were wide-open. She quickly removed the chain collar and caressed Snubbull's head apologetically. "I'm sorry for mistreating you, Snubbull. I should've known _better_ what a loyal Pokemon you're. P-please f-forgive me."

"Snubbull." Snubbull nodded before leaping into her arms and shedding a few tears of joy. The three watched with brighter smiles.

Everything ended well, even for Ribombee. Turned out, she merely sought after something as a reminder of her forest home. Fabulous Guy hastily came to apologize for his newly-caught Pokemon's actions, blaming himself for not realizing how habitat changes could disrupt Pokemon behavior. Glasses Girl apparently met him before, even got his phone number for reasons. She was willing to sell her flowers at discounted prices too.

After the touching ending, the three headed to a nearby park together. The two humans conversed as they traversed through the park, absorbing in the scenery.

"I remember the first time we met. We ran here to escape those punks." Nikcole felt fortunate.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Keymi looked up to his scruffy gray hair, finding it attractive in its own way.

"Is something on my face?"

"N-no. Um, it's nothing."

"Okay… Your black hair is b-beautiful."

"T-thanks."

"Klefki." Klefki folded her keys.

"Hey, do you find it unfair that female humans are born naturally weaker than men?" Nikcole looked up the sky.

"Hmm? Why the question all of a sudden?" Keymi found it difficult to answer.

"Well, Pokemon, males and females, are born equally strong for nearly all cases. So, why are humans different? If there's God, what is his or her intention?" Nikcole brooded.

"I think you're worrying about it too much. Sure, it sucks at times that women are shorter, weaker, whatever. But, men have their own problems too. We all just have to live with our own problems. That's life." Keymi answered nonchalantly.

"…"

 _I cannot accept that. If I'm God, I will break this world like that flower pot and put it back together to create a place where there's no dirt and flowers can all be happy. Water and sunlight will be the only things they need._

Keymi clasped Nikcole's hand. "Nikcole, after everything you did today, I believe you'll be _successful_. You'll be _happy_. Don't worry because _I'll be there_ by your side when you want to talk, need to cry, feel alone." She sounded assuring, her tone was way too reassuring.

Nikcole widened his eyes before giving his widest smile today. "I-I, thank you. After having to find a job after finishing middle school, I guess the world has blinded me with its ugliness. But you, you've shown me its beautiful side."

Klefki stopped moving forward, allowing the two to enjoy each other's company. She watched from a distance with a sorrowful smile.

"Why did you only finish middle school?" Living in a wealthy family, Keymi couldn't fathom these things.

"My father is a mad scientist. He divorced a mother I've never met and spent all of his money on crazy experiments." Nikcole looked down, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry. If you need-" Keymi was about to offer financial support until Nikcole shook his head.

"No, just like you said. We need to live with our own problems. I'll do just that because that's life." Nikcole looked deep into Keymi's worried eyes, discovering a new conviction.

 _Thank you for showing me how beautiful people can be, Nikcole._

* * *

This story will be on hiatus as I find my other projects more rewarding and less time-consuming. Consider showing your support if you want to see more of Keychain Killer. By support, I simply just want to know your opinions. Is it hard to follow? Not accessible to most in both fandoms? Too many characters, not enough development for everyone? Any ideas on how to fix the previously mentioned things?

Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
